Changing the Tapestry of Time Prologue
by Lord Vidar Odinsen
Summary: Harry Potter dies after the final battle of Hogwarts, He is met by two deities who offer him a new chance at life in a new world, after completing a task set for him, before he watches how his discission already begins to cause ripples in the World of Ice and Fire. Mostly world-building in this story
1. Meeting with the Divines

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones, I may be using the characters but do not own anything.**

**AN2: The first few chapters will be more Harry Potter based before there are a few chapters without Harry at all, as background, but in the place of Game of thrones. Hope you enjoy**

"Greetings Hadrian, it's good to meet you in person at last." A man wearing a dark cloak and whose face kept changing said seeing a man with black hair appear in the empty space he was in.

"Who are you, where am I, how do you know my name?" The man known as Hadrian asked as he looked around the room in confusion.

"Well I suppose introductions are in order, I am the Many-Faced-God, one of three constants in the expanses of existence and non-existence, or in your world I would be known as Death." The man said calmly.

"So I am dead then, so I can finally go and meet my parents and rest," Harry said sighing in relief.

"Well, yes, kinda, you see when mortals first came into being my twin and I were coerced into giving a means where a mortal could overcome us, and so I created the hallows and placed it on the first world, while my twin created the power of resurrection. All was good until you were born and our younger brother decided to curse you with a life of misery to be able to overcome the one who had mastered my twin's power. Well, I guess I will just remove your memory blocks so you can see why your life was so hellish in my and my twin's opinion" Death said before pressing a finger to Harry's forehead causing Harry to collapse screaming before falling silent.

"How dare he, I will kill him," Harry said after rising up again a few minutes later.

"See why I said you are only kinda dead?" Death asked calmly.

"Yeah, I think so, is there any way that I can go back and change things?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, sadly once the threads of fate are woven Life, myself, and fate cannot change them. However, I can send you back to moments after you 'died' so you can get your revenge, however, you will only have one year to get your revenge before your world collapses due to the events that my younger brother put in place by using you as his plaything." Death said angrily.

"And what happens after the world collapses?" Harry asked confused.

"Well my twin brother, Life, and I have decided to give you a chance to change the fate of a world similar to your own, only that it never left the Futile era and so still use swords and shields, and magic is mostly extinct, that is if you so desire, if not you shall go forward to the world without years and rest until you lose yourself and eventually along with the rest of your world fade away forever." Death said kindly.

"Can I wait to make that decision until after the year is over?" Harry asked kindly.

"Of course, now before you go and have your revenge let me explain what happened after each of your memory blocks took place. Beginning with your first year, the goblin who gave you the key to your family vault was killed by the traitor goblin Griphook and your family vault key was given to him for 'safe' keeping." Death said staring with the first memory that was blocked of Harry's.

"What happened with Norbert that caused the bright light when I touched her?" Harry asked about the second memory that had been blocked.

"Well that has ties to a much older group that fell away from your world through continued in other worlds called the Dragon Riders, when you touched Norbert it started the connection of becoming a dragon rider, which it had allowed to finalize would have ushered in a new age of peace between muggles and magical with the Dragon Riders being at the helm as they had been during the days of Camelot. However, upon reaching the Dragon Preserve with Charlie Weasley, Norbert was killed under the orders of the Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore, as he knew that Norbert would try and return to you to finalize the bond." Death explained.

"Wow, I now have even more hatred for Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.

"Well if you recall the final memory that was altered from your first year, Neville Longbottom who had been your best friend and helped get through the Devil's snare, he was potioned to be weak-minded and to avoid you due to the intense fear of you. The Stone in the mirror was not in fact destroyed but was in fact absorbed into the cloak as it was an artifact of Resurrection so from my Twin Brother." Death explained.

"Well, that means that Nicholas Flamel did not need to die then," Harry said before a man wearing white surrounded by fire appeared.

"Actually Nicholas did need to die, he was tired of life and only by the 'destruction' of the stone was he able to move on." The man in white said calmly.

"Brother, I was not expecting you." Death said kindly.

"Who are you exactly?" Harry asked confused by the man's sudden appearance.

"I am R'hllor, or in your world Life, the twin brother of The God of Many Faces known as Death." The man in white said calmly.

"Well brother I have explained what happened after the memory charms of his first year, do you want to explain what happened his second year?" Death asked smirking at Life.

"Sure, so your second year not a whole lot of memory changes occurred except that due to the Basilisk Venom in your blood and Phoenix tears made it so you could never be poisoned and gave you magically resistant skin, also in the Chamber you found a Salazar Slytherin's Dagger which had been forged with Basilisk and Nundu Venom making it so just a scratch could kill anyone. By killing the King of Serpents you laid claim to the dagger and you could call it to you at any point, but Dumbledore blocked that memory from you along with the fact that you could do the same with Godric's Sword. Then once you left for Summer break, Albus went and forced Fawkes to take him to the chamber and he sold the corpse and gave you none of the funds, though the corpse was yours by right of conquest. " Life said with a grin.

"I just keep hating Dumbledore more and more, what happened my third year?" Harry asked getting irritated.

"Well not a lot surprisingly, Dumbledore made you forget that you were bitten by Remus when you were saving Hermione, though you did not get turned as the venom killed the virus. Sirius was promised a trial by Minister Fudge but Ron released Pettigrew and so Sirius lost the amnesty from Fudge." Death explained.

"Then I know the fourth year a lot happened as I remember asking a few girls to the ball, what happened there?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, this is where our younger brother, fate really started to piss us off. So first at the Quidditch world cup you met and saved Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour getting a promise of political amnesty for Sirius from their Father Louise Delacour who was prime Minister, however you forgot that, causing Lord Delacour to get very confused and let his guard slip so at the following election he lost and was killed by a political rival mere months later." Death explained.

"The first task you bonded with one of the Horntail eggs, but they were destroyed along with their mother at Dumbledore's order once returning to Romania, Charlie Weasley was also killed as he refused to allow the dragons to be slaughtered just because Dumbledore said they needed to be." Life said sadly.

"Then you asked Daphne Greengrass, Hermione, and Fleur to the Yule Ball but went with Parvati Patil instead. Hermione did not remember you asking her but she was raped by Victor. Fleur was distraught and did not actually attend the ball. Daphne was shocked that she left the ball in a daze allowing her to be cornered by Draco Malfoy and his goons who raped her and got her pregnant. She dropped out of school after fourth year and committed suicide after finding out it was Goyle's child." Death said sadly.

"You also befriended the Leviathan in the Black Lake and made it promise to protect the Delacour sisters during the lake task, but after the task Dumbledore had it killed as well." Life said sadly.

"So basically Dumbledore did everything in his power to make my life miserable. Was the port-key Tri-Wizard Cup also his fault?" Harry asked angrily at the revelations.

"Well actually no, he was not aware of that event at all, though after he used Legilimency to see your memories he quickly figured out a way to work it in his favor." Life said shocking Harry.

"So what about 5th year, was Dumbledore aware of what Umbitch did, and was he to blame for Sirius's death as well?" Harry growled out.

"Well let's review the memory changes from your 5th year, so first you started dating Susan Bones at the beginning of the year which lasted until Yule break when she returned home and Voldemort killed her and her aunt by creating anti apparation, anti-port-key, and anti floo wards before releasing fiendfyre. So once you got the news you and Nymphadora Tonks, who had a great deal of love and respect for her Boss Amelia Bones, took solace in each other and you lost your virginity to her, Molly caught you in the act and brewed revulsion potions for each of you tied to the other and love potions tied to Remus for Tonks." Death explained.

"Then after Yule instead of going to Ginny like Dumbledore wanted you went and started dating the Crimson Vixens, which is why you were with Katie when she got the cursed necklace. The Department of mysteries fiasco was not really planned, however, while Sirius did taunt Bellatrix, Ron cast a tripping jinx at him causing him to fall into the veil, which as he and Bella had been very close it broke her bindings to Voldemort but she swore Revenge on the Weasley Family for killing her best friend." Life explained sadly.

"And what happened to Angelina, Katie, and Alicia?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well Angelina when she never got any replies to her letters to you went and joined the Hollyhead Harpies and did alright there but was never quite the same and she swore celibacy. Alicia, her father joined the death eaters shortly after Voldemort was revealed to have come back and when he heard that his daughter was dating you but would not turn you over tortured her into insanity. Katie and you started off your 6th year dating, but then she had all of her memories wiped of the wizarding world and shipped off to Australia by Dumbledore who saw her as a distraction for you." Death said angrily.

"Can one of you please explain how no one noticed these things occurring?" Harry said pleading for a good answer.

"Simple answer is Dumbledore is a very powerful magically, longer answer, too many people are sheep who truly don't care." Life said with a sigh.

"That simply disgusts me and gives me even more reason for going back and causing mayhem. Lets just quickly go through the last two years, what actually happened, that I was forced to forget?" Harry asked irritably.

"Okay, 6th year very little change, except Dumbledore simply amputated his arm with the ring curse saving his life, but he gave you the ring hoping it would kill you, but the curse was poison-based so it had no effect on you and by getting the ring you also got the second hallow. The cave event, you drank the potion instead of Dumbledore and he left you to die by the inferi, but Dobby and Kreature saved you. Dumbledore was disarmed by Draco, but you did not witness it, and Dumbledore did not fall to his death, just had Fawkes take him to his family manor and leave a transfigured branch on the ground that looked to be Dumbledore. On the express, you disarmed Draco and thus gaining the Elder Wand's loyalty and becoming the Master of Death." Life explained.

"Your 7th year did not attend Hogwarts to Dumbledore's extreme displeasure, you dumped Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral, the Horcrux hunt was just you and Hermione and you got her pregnant about 3 months ago so she is not showing yet. When you broke into Gringotts you bonded with the old Ukrainian Ironbelly but it was killed by the traitor Griphook, who upon being caught was subsequently executed and all of his actions were put under review and it was discovered that you should have taken your lordship years ago, but he prevented it. That brings us to just about now. If you decide to go back to right when you died, by Dumbledore casting a spell at your back after you bested Voldemort, you will have all of these memories intact." Death explained.

"Okay, I am more than willing to go back and make a mess of things," Harry said sadistically.

"Very good, now a few other things, you will go back about a week after you 'died' at your funeral. By this point, Dumbledore has transferred your fetal child from Hermione into Ginny and then convinced Hermione and Neville to jump in front of a killing curse cast by Bellatrix at Ron and Molly respectively. Also in the Battle of Hogwarts Nymphadora and Remus both died at the hands of Percy Weasley. Oh and final thing your animagus form is that of a Shadow Dire-wolf." Life explained with a grin.

"Also remember that you will only have one year to do all of the damage that you could desire to get revenge before the world collapses, we cannot say how it collapses but know that it will, so are you wanting to go back?" Death asked with a feral grin.

"Oh most definitely, especially since it will probably piss the old goat off. Can you also make sure I cannot be oblivated anymore?" Harry requested.

"Sure, but that protection will only last a month, so you need to learn Occlumency, otherwise Dumbledore could oblivate you again." Life said coldly.

"Very well, thank you for all you have given me, until 1 year from now!" Harry said before he faded out.

"R'hllor did we make the correct decision giving him so much power?" Death asked his brother once Harry had fully vanished.

"It was part of the deal that our sister Balance made us keep, as Fate took away his ability to truly live it was only just that he be able to live without Fate's meddling, besides his return to the world of the living is only going to speed up the collapse of that world by three years, if he did not return Dumbledore would reveal the magical world to muggles and cause world war 3 which would eliminate all life anyway. At least this way we can help give another world a chance to survive past its current end date." Life said calmly.

"True brother, very true." Death said calmly.


	2. Meeting the Goblin King

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones, I may be using the characters but do not own anything.**

**In Response to Reviews:**

_SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Not to give too much away, but this world will lose a lot before anything is gained._

_Kopol: I agree as a general term, Gods make the story line too easy, however, I do feel they are a good way to inform the reader of some things that will come into play later in the story. Outside of the last Chapter and occasional appearances, they will be more watchers, or means to fix areas of the story that I like but don't like._

_Guest: Have I considered Harry/ Jon, yes, am I going to have that pairing, no. Why, well I struggle to write slash pairings, and I also prefer Jon with Yigritte, Harry will be close with Jon though, as you will see if you continue to read._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together to lay a man who was once a hero to us all, before he revealed himself to be just as dark as Lord Voldemort, to rest." A man with a long white beard said standing at a podium in the middle of a hall which was almost completely full which had a closed casket on the central table.

"So you are presiding over your own funeral, Albus?" A voice said seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who dares interrupt me, I am Albus Dumbledore, defeater of two dark lords, and leader of light," Albus said angrily.

"Sorry Albie, but you did not defeat two dark lords nor are you a light wizard." The voice said again as the casket burst open and the man within stood up.

"Harry, you're alive," Albus said in shock, though those close to him saw anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, no thanks to you Albie, but yes I am," Harry said with a feral grin.

"But how?! I saw the headmaster cast the killing curse at your back and you fall." A red-haired man said in shock.

"Oh Ron, I should have assumed you would be here too. So how did I survive, well why didn't you expect me to survive, I mean I survived all, let's see, one, two, four, twelve, sixteen, twenty, twenty-five, give or take a few, attempts that you have made on my life before." Harry said looking at Albus who was shocked.

"How, did you?" Albus asked in shock.

"Know about all of them, well your little memory charms failed once you tried to kill me with my own wand, which I will take now, alright?" Harry said opening his hand and smiling when the Elder Wand flew from Albus's hand into his own.

"But how?" Albus asked in shock.

'"Which part Ablie, my wand coming to me, well you see you were bested in a duel by Malfoy who in turn was bested in a duel by me, making me the master of the wand and since no one has bested me in a duel, it's mine and it knows its master. As for the other pieces of memory charms, well a wand-like this cannot truly kill its master, so it purged what was wrong with me in its stead. Now Albie, you have some things to explain." Harry said with a growl.

"Fawkes, get me out of here now," Albus commanded and his phoenix appeared and gave Harry a sad look before vanishing again.

"Damn you Albus, but don't worry I will kill you personally, slowly," Harry yelled before turning to the crowd and met eyes with McGonagall.

"Mister Potter, how dare you to threaten the headmaster at his castle," Minerva said angrily.

"Stupid pussy cat, I dare because I can, now everyone had best stay out of my way or suffer the consequences," Harry growled out.

"Harry, you need to apologize to Professor McGonagall, and come with me to draft an apology to Professor Dumbledore." A plump older red-haired woman said loudly as she came over and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Filth I am going to give you three seconds to remove your hand from my arm before I remove your arm from your person. One!" Harry said glaring at the woman.

"Harry, that is no way to talk to your mother in law." The woman said grabbing his arm tighter.

"Two!" Harry said angrily.

"Stop your counting mate, I mean we all know you won't hurt my mom," Ron said walking up and getting a death glare from Harry.

"Remove your hand from me now," Harry growled out.

"Now chi…"The Woman said before Harry pointed his wand and blasted her arm off.

"Don't say I didn't warn you filth," Harry said with a victorious smirk as the woman and the crowd looked at him in shock, as he continued on his route out of the Hall to the grounds.

"Mr. Potter, I must say I was not expecting that, however, I must pass on a summons from my grandfather, if you could go and meet with him he would be greatly pleased." A small man said following Harry.

"Who exactly is your grandfather Professor Flitwick?" Harry asked respectfully.

"Well, Mr. Potter, he is the leader of the Goblins, King Ragnock the 3rd. Please forgive me for any harm that I may have caused you in your time at Hogwarts and if there is any way I can aide you in your quest for revenge just let me know, and please call me Fillius." Fillius said with a smile.

"Very well, I will go there, however when I get back I want to know the fate of Luna Lovegood, and I want you to find out which teachers are loyal to Dumbledore," Harry said before walking to the gates and apparating away.

"When did he learn to apparate? Well, no matter I will do what the Dragon Lord requests." Fillius said aloud.

"Who dares approach the Halls of Gringotts, do you not know we are closed, filthy human?" A large goblin guard sneered as Harry approached Gringotts.

"I would shut your mouth filthy creature, I was asked to come here by your leader King Ragnock the 3rd, now are you going to allow me to go in an easy way, or will I have to make my way in the hard way, and trust me that the hard way will not be fun for you," Harry growled out.

"Like King Ragnock would want to see a filthy human." A second goblin said with a laugh.

"Well he did so will it be the easy way or the hard way?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"As you could get past us, I would like to see you try." The first goblin said.

"Well, the hard way it is then, your loss," Harry said as he sent an overpowered blasting curse at the two goblins before focusing on the dagger of Slytherin and calling it to his hand.

"Do you really think one of you…" The first goblin said as he looked up from the ground where he had been knocked down too, only to see the dagger coming and slicing through his jugular.

"You were saying," Harry growled as he slit the second goblin's throat before pulling out the invisibility cloak and throwing it on as he heard the doors of Gringotts came flying out and more guards came funneling out.

"What happened here?" A goblin that had more armor on than the others asked.

"It appears like both of the guards had their throats slit, sir." The first goblin to reach the two fallen stated.

"Well that is obvious, but who would have done it, no normal wizard carry's a weapon capable of killing a goblin without using dark magic, and I can't sense any in this area." The first goblin stated.

"Well, would Basilisk venom and Nundu breath infused Mithril be good enough to kill one of you?" Harry asked deciding he was bored of waiting and watching the goblins squabble on what could have killed the other guards, though still blocking the doors.

"Why yes?" The first goblin said without looking up.

"Well then it was probably me who killed the fools, now here is an idea, you see I have a meeting with your king, and if you don't want to die as well, how about you let me pass?" Harry said getting the goblin's attention.

"You dare kill one of our own and then claim to have a meeting with our king, all you will be getting in thrown to our dragons to be eaten." The goblin sneered.

"Yeah, because I have really died the other three times I have dealt with dragons, and it should be plain to see that I can kill your kind, and I do have an audience with you, king,, at least that is what his grandson Fillius Flitwick told me, and I doubt Fillius would have lied to me, so soon after I blew the banshee weasel's arm off. So why don't you do yourself a favor and let me wait in your lobby and you can go ask your king if he wanted to meet with Harry Potter? Or I suppose you could be stupid like your two guards and I could just kill all of you instead, maybe send fiendfyre on the bank, see what happens." Harry said coldly.

"Father, why don't we just do as he requests, because the worst thing that happens if he is lying is he is in the lobby and surrounded by Goblins we can kill him there. However, if he is telling the truth and we continue to refuse him he could send fiendfyre, even if he can't control it, and it would take at least 15 of our best shamans to put it out, and is that worth the loss of life?" A smaller goblin said cautiously.

"Fine, wizard, I shall heed my son's council, especially since Master Flitwick supposedly sent you. Now come in, quick. Men, gather our dead and give them a proper burial." The lead goblin said.

"But sir, what if the human was actually supposed to meet with King Ragnock, then they should be fed to the dragons due to their disgracing our honored guest?" One of the other guards asked cautiously.

"You really believe the human?! Fine, just bring them in and we can deal with them once we know for sure. But know if the human is lying your heads will roll." The leader said angrily once most of the other guards nodded that they believed Harry.

"Captain Ironfoot, what was the cause of commotion?" A very well dressed goblin, who was surrounded by better-armored guards asked once they entered the bank.

"My King; I was not expecting you to be so far from your palace." The Lead goblin said in shock at seeing the goblin.

"Greetings your most honorable King Ragnock the 3rd, I think I would be best to explain the commotion," Harry said nodding his head to the goblin and getting glares from the rest of the goblins who were kneeling.

"Lord Potter, my grandson told me who had informed you of my request to meet with you, please explain what happened and why two of my lower guards are dead?" King Ragnock asked kindly ignoring the sputtering Ironfoot.

"Well King Ragnock, I arrived near the bank and these two goblins threatened me and when I informed them of my meeting with you they claimed I was a fool to think that you would give me an audience and would not even check. So I offered them a chance to let me in and when they refused I knocked them off their feet and before they could react I slit their throats with the Dagger of Salazar Slytherin, which is mine by right of blood and conquest." Harry said calmly.

"My king, he lies, he attacked our guard with pure malice." Ironfoot sputtered out.

"While I was upset, I did warn them, now please do not call me a liar or you will share their fates," Harry said coldly.

"Ironfoot, please be silent unless you wish to lose your head, you should know that I have truth runes on my crown that warn me if anyone is lying in a way that could affect my safety and he has not yet done so," Ragnock said cutting off the other goblin.

"But, but…" Ironfoot sputtered out.

"Captain Ironfoot, I give you one more warning, be silent or you shall lose your head, now, Lord Potter, I have asked my son Gulag for use of his office so we need not go so far into the caverns of our realm, at least at this moment," Ragnock said with a smile.

"Very well your majesty," Harry said before being led a little ways off to an office situated about twenty minutes into the bank.

"So Lord Potter let me outline what I would like to discuss if you will. First I would like to hear your tale, as according to our records you were dead for nearly a week, so far as for your family vaults to close permanently, three days after your supposed death. Second I wish for you to take an inheritance test and for you to take your rightful place in this world. Finally, I would appreciate it if you were to explain how it is that you came to be a Dragon Lord." Ragnock said once they were both seated with his guard mostly on the outside of the office, though two being in the room.

"Well before we begin then perhaps you could tell me what a Dragon Lord is," Harry said calmly.

"What? How is it that you became a dragon Lord and are not aware of it, perhaps we should begin with your inheritances first and see what it says, and then we can hear of your stories, if that is agreeable, Lord Potter?" Ragnock said kindly.

"Of course, King Ragnock. How would I go about doing this test?" Harry asked calmly.

"Simply take that quill there and sign this sheet of paper with your full name," Ragnock said handing across a sheet of parchment.

"I would rather not use one of those vile quills, is there any other way?" Harry said looking hatefully at the blood quill.

"You have had experiences with Blood Quills in the past?" Ragnock asked in shock.

"Yes, the Ministry Toad used them for writing lines in the school year of 95, why is this unlawful or something?" Harry asked coldly.

"Not only is that unlawful, but it is also punishable by death in all of the worlds once ruled by the British, Roman, Mongol, Spanish, or Portuguese Empires," Ragnock said angrily.

"Interesting, well if the Toad is still alive she will die slowly. Now is there another way, or must I use this vile instrument?" Harry asked coldly.

"One other way is by using a Mithril Dagger to cut open your ring finger and then writing your name with a said finger," Ragnock said before his guards came around him as Harry pulled Salazar's dagger from his robe and doing as instructed, before returning it to his robe.

"At ease, guards, I swear I will not cause King Ragnock the 3rd harm by this dagger lest he attacks me first," Harry said as his finger started healing itself at an accelerated rate as writing started to appear on the sheet.

"Lord Potter, with this older method I am unable to see the results like I could if you had used the quill, without your express permission, so may I review the results so I can explain some things?" Ragnock asked once the guards returned to their former positions by the wall.

"Of course, I Hadrian James Potter, hereby give King Ragnock the 3rd King of the Goblins of Gringotts permission to read and review the results of this test of inheritance and other changes, so mote it be," Harry said calmly.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Ragnock said before looking over the results and his eyes going wide.

**Hadrian Jamison Potter**

**Parents: Jamison Charlus Potter†, Father, Liliana Rose Evans nee-Potter†, Mother**

**God-Parents: Sirius Orion Black III †, God Father, Allison Bernice White nee-Longbottom†, God Mother**

**Children: Unnamed fetal child, conceived by Hermione Jean Granger, in the womb of Ginerva Molly Weasley**

**Titles: Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Dragon Lord, Royal Wizard to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, Master of Death, Chosen of Life**

**Vaults:**

**1 Pendragon**

**2 Emrys**

**3 La Fey**

**5 Gryffindor**

**6 Slytherin**

**223 Peverell**

**456 Potter Family Vault**

**457 Longbottom Family Vault**

**460 Flamel Vault**

**462 Black Family Vault**

**672 Johnson Family Vault**

**Dragons bonded:**

**Norberta†, Norwegian Ridgeback, 15% complete**

**Hungarian Horntail Mother† 20% complete**

**Gringotts Ukrainian Ironbelly† 25% complete**

"So King Ragnock please explain some things to me, let's start at the top, when did Alice Longbottom die, I thought she was just incapacitated due to the cruciatus curse?" Harry asked in shock himself once Ragnock finished reading the list.

"Lord and Lady Longbottom died the day of the funeral for their son Neville, apparently the nurse in charge of giving them life-supporting potions forgot that day. Upon receiving the news Dowager Longbottom died of shock while her Brother in Law Algeron Croaker was bumped through the veil." Ragnock said in shock.

"That seems oddly coincidental, Neville dies jumping in front of a killing curse sent at Molly Weasley, a stranger to him, then his parents die, causing his grandmother to die, and the last Longbottom to also just happen to be close enough to the veil of death to just be bumped into it, that's a bit fishy, don't you think?" Harry asked coldly.

"Oh very much so, but we can not do anything to prevent it except fulfill the Wills where they willed all of their mortal belongings to you. What is your next question?" Ragnock asked sadly.

"What does it mean by Dragon Lord?" Harry asked confused by the term.

"Well perhaps a bit of a history lesson is needed, during the days of Avalon there were Dragon Riders and the leader of them, who was normally the senior-most Rider, was chosen as Dragon Chief. However during the fall of Avalon, there were many dragons without Riders and some riders who lost their dragons, but because of their connection to dragons, they were able to command the Dragons without bonding to another. However it appears you have started to bond to three separate dragons, but all three are dead without completing the binding, so I am not fully sure." Ragnock said slightly confused himself before one of his guards spoke.

"Please forgive me my lord, but I have a bit of insight if I may?" The guard asked cautiously.

"Of course Remel, what insight do you have?" Ragnock said kindly.

"Well as you recall my father was at one point the head of expeditions before his untimely death in Egypt five years ago, but during one of his expeditions to Avalon he discovered a very small inscription that explained that a mundane could bond to max of one dragon, a wizard could bond to max of three, theoretically at least, and once that many were reached they could never bond to another Drake but could be called a Dragon Lord, or Dragon Mage if they mastered the art of funneling their dragon's magic through them," Remel said cautiously.

"Very interesting, make sure you write that note down as I do not believe your father recorded that, his death was a loss to our entire world. Well, Lord Potter, I think that that info should explain well enough." Ragnock said calmly.

"Yes, very satisfactory, though it causes me to wonder if Dumbledore had anything to do with your father's untimely death, Remel," Harry said cautiously.

"Why do you think that Lord Potter?" Ragnock asked confused.

"I will explain shortly, but first two more questions, first what does it mean by Royal Wizard for the muggle queen?" Harry asked confused.

"Well when Camelot fell and William the Conqueror took the Throne, most magical Lords and Ladies went into hiding, however Lord Pendragon knelt and offered to educate William and his family on the powers of the Magi in the realm, and swore his family to act as magical guards and advisers to the House Royal or the Isles forever. His son married the sole child of Myrddin Emrys and Morgana La Fey and chose to change their name to avoid persecution as the former ruling family. This name they chose was Peverell. In time the Peverell family was down to two daughters one of who married into the bastardized decedents of the Formerly great house Slytherin, this house was the House Gaunt, the daughter of the youngest Peverell married the second son of the Lord Gryffindor who was known as the Henry the Potterer or Henry Potter who agreed to advise the Muggle Royals instead of Lord Gaunt. Thus you are the Royal Wizard, your father was good friends with Prince Charles and your mother became friends with Lady Diana and advised the queen to make a group of soldiers made up of squibs, muggle-borns, werewolves in case the Civil War caused by Voldemort spilled over into the Muggle world. So you will probably want to meet with her soon, I can arrange that meeting if you so desire." Ragnock said calmly.

"Yes, that does sound like a good plan, please do that, and you also answered my second question so I guess it's your turn to ask your questions," Harry said slowly.

"Very good, thank you Lord Potter, so I guess I will start with two questions from your test if that is alright with you?" Ragnock asked kindly.

"Very well, if I can answer the question I will, though it may require an oath of silence depending on the question," Harry replied calmly.

"I can agree to those conditions, so my first question; would you happen to know what it means that you are Master of Death, and Chosen of Life?" Ragnock asked with curiosity.

"Well, that is the question I figured was coming and also the one I will require an oath of silence before I can answer," Harry said calmly.

"Very well, I King Ragnock the 3rd King of the Goblins of Gringotts swear that all things shared in relation to this question shall never pass the mouth of any goblin within the walls of Gringotts without the express Permission of Lord Hadrian Jamison Potter, As King, I say, as King shall it be," Ragnock said calmly before a burst of magic surged out from him.

"Interesting, I was not aware that one person could make an oath for many, so I now will explain what I know about those titles. So after I vanquished Lord Voldemort, born half-blood Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Albus Dumbledore cast the killing curse at my back, with a wand that I owned its allegiance. So I died and was met by Death who explained that his brother Fate had convinced him and his twin brother Life to create relics to allow Mortals mastery over them and I collected them all, which would normally just mean that I would live maybe 1000 years before I die and the relics vanish from this world permanently. However Life and Death felt it was wrong how much Fate had screwed with my life, so they gave me one year to get revenge on all who wronged me, and cause the end of the world." Harry said calmly.

"So a leader in Armageddon, we have felt it coming since Albus Dumbledore started getting power, you said the world is ending in a year?" Ragnock said kindly.

"Yeah, how are you not more concerned by this?" Harry asked very confusedly.

"Well before I answer you, let me ask, have you been given the chance to go to a different world once this one collapses?" Ragnock asked calmly.

"Yeah, but how would you know that?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Lord Potter, this is not the first time in creation that something like this has happened. Lord Gringott the 1st was another chosen such as yourself but while I am sure you will be given a chance to take something with you, Gringott chose to take his wife and begin at the same age as he was when the previous world collapsed. The Many-Faced-God and R'hllor gave him one better, they gave him his whole clan and so they spread and became the dominant bankers on this world, magically at least. When Avalon fell King Poseidon was given a similar gift and so he took himself and his court away, though he told his dear friend Raguls King of the Goblins before Avalon sunk and offered him a chance to take his people with him, Ragul knew this is the world where our kind fail, once and for all." Ragnock said calmly seemingly receiving inspiration as he spoke.

"Interesting, so whatever happens your people will be okay with it and sit idle?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh by the Four Deities no, if war comes we will side with you and watch as the world burns. Now my second question from your list, what are your plans for your child?" Ragnock asked kindly.

"If it was Hermione carrying it still I would want to protect it with my life, but I have no trust for the Weasleys or Dumbledore, because they had oblivated me and manipulated me my entire life, which is why I would not be surprised if Dumbledore was somehow involved in your Father's Death Remel," Harry said coldly.

"So it would probably be safe to assume that this war will be against the old bastard?" Ragnock said with an evil smirk.

"Oh yes, most definitely, though also most of the purebloods, wipe them off of the map to be judged before the world folds," Harry said coldly.

"I like your idea, though Dumbledore has a lot of power in the greater wizarding world, not just England, you are aware of this correct?" Ragnock said coldly.

"Of course and they will all either side with me or burn with him, but we can start here in England, maybe since you are currently closed, you could seize all monetary assets of the purebloods and when you reopen in a few weeks they will have no money which you could just say is to pay for repairs caused by damage from the war," Harry said with a smirk.

"I like your way of thinking, and we could do it across the world as the entirety of the magical world's fortune is controlled by us, except France which is controlled by the Veela Enclave, and the United States where it is controlled by the dwarves, filthy creatures that they are," Ragnock said coldly.

"Well isn't your employee Fleur's grandmother the leader of the Enclave? Couldn't you have her ask her mother to do the same." Harry said as Ragnock's gaze fell.

"That would be a great idea, except Fleur has no power of choice anymore, she is little more than a doll," Ragnock said sadly.

"What do you mean by that, what happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well if a Veela is forcibly married to a man that rapes her on their wedding night they become little more than breeding fodder, and William Weasley did just that like Percival Weasley raped her younger sister after the second task of your Tri-Wizard tournament. However, as she was not married to him she was able to survive through the help of the Enclave, but she has since become a celibate member of their society." Ragnock said sadly.

"Just more reason to destroy that family, the only ones I now don't have anything against are Arthur, Fred, and George," Harry growled out.

"Well being that Arthur died sixteen years ago, its rather hard to find anything against him, as for Fredrick and George Weasley our records have them as being in a deep coma since they ran away from Hogwarts in the 1995 school year," Ragnock said calmly.

"Wait Mr. Weasley has been dead most of my life, who has been appearing to be him then?" Harry asked very confusedly.

"That we do not know, but whoever it is, they are probably working with the old bastard. I did hear from my grandson that you blew the Prewett bitch's arm off, congrats on that. Now my guards outside the door have already set up a meeting between you and the Queen for a week from tomorrow afternoon, and with what we have discussed I have much work to do. If you so desire you could remain here in one of our complimentary guest suites and we can get you to Buckingham Palace safely then." Ragnock said with a grin.

"Very well, now with your guards that I killed what is to come of them?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well that is actually up to you, they betrayed you so their clan with suffering but how much is up to you, and their bodies are up to your discretion," Ragnock said with a feral grin.

"Well for their clans, they must swear undying loyalty to me personally. Both of the goblin's heads should be hung as a warning of not messing with me. One of the goblins will be fed to your dragons and the second will be incinerated by my fiendfyre." Harry said coldly.

"Very well as you say," Ragnock said with a grin.


	3. Meeting the Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/ Song of Ice and Fire**

**AN: **There will be real people in this chapter, the depiction of them means nothing of my real opinion of them, primarily since these events, had been real, would have been occurring in the earliest years of my life.

**AN2: **Sorry that it has been so long since the last update, I am struggling to finish the Pre-Westeros Era of this story and with working and going to school full time now, I have much less time. Once this part is done however I will increase updates as I have quite a few Westeros based chapters already written.

**Reviews:**

**Orion Astro:** Just a warning Harry will not be entering Westeros for at least 15 more chapters, depending on how long the Pre Westeros era is. Then there is quite a bit of background of Westeros before his birth. Hope you continue to read

**Chase 622: **Thanks for the review, the only slash that I am currently considering is Yara Greyjoy being Lesbian, otherwise slash will not be common in this Story

**Guest:** Thank you for your review, I am struggling with the revenge arc right now and so I may speed through it… Hope you continue reading.

"Greetings you must be Lord Potter, the Queen has long-awaited this meeting." A young man said as Harry entered Buckingham Palace wearing his dress robes.

"I am, might I ask the name of he who is guiding me?" Harry asked kindly.

"I am Prince William, son of the late Princess Diana Spencer and Crown Prince Charles." The young man said kindly.

"I am sorry for your loss, how old are you if I might ask?" Harry asked kindly.

"I am almost sixteen," William said calmly.

"How old do you think I am?" Harry asked with a smile.

"25, 30 maybe?" William said cautiously.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or not, I am almost 18, not quite," Harry said with a grin as William looked down in horror.

"I meant no offense Lord Potter, it's just that most Lords that I know are closer to my father's age, not barely older than myself," William said worriedly.

"No offense taken my Prince, I am solely a Lord due to a series of unfortunate events," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Well here we are Lord Potter, I will get going," William said sadly.

"Why don't you join me," Harry said calmly.

"I'm not sure if that would be allowed," William said cautiously.

"Come in." A voice from the other side of the door called before the guard at the door opened it.

"My Queen," Harry said as he took a knee, never looking at who was at the throne.

"Rise Lord Potter, William you are dismissed." The Queen said kindly.

"If it is not too much of a problem your majesty, I would appreciate it if he remained, as it would be good to have someone closer to my age here," Harry said cautiously.

"Very well, William you may stay, Charles could you get an extra chair for your son?" The Queen asked, though commanding more than asking.

"Of course mother." The younger of the two men sitting beside the Queen said, standing and retrieving a chair for William.

"Well Lord Potter, I suppose introductions are in order, though you probably already know who all of us are, formalities are, as thus, I am Queen Elizabeth the Second, to my right is Prince Phillip my husband, and to my left is Prince Charles, heir to the throne and you have made the acquaintance of my Grandson Prince William, Charles' oldest child and thus secondary heir to the throne," Elizabeth said politely.

"Of course, it is my greatest pleasure to meet you all. I am Lord Hadrian Jamison Potter, son of the Late Jamison Charlus and Lady Liliana Rose Potter, as I was telling Prince William I am currently 17 but turn 18 in the near future, but as you may recall, your majesty, the magical world sees majority as age 17 instead of 18, though I apparently was emancipated by the Ministry of Magic at age 14 and then again by my legal Godfather upon his death just before I turned 16, but I was never made aware or I would have made contact with you much sooner." Harry said kindly.

"Yes we heard of your parent's deaths shortly afterward, and while Diana and Charles offered to adopt you they were never able to find any record of you and so we thought you dead," Elizabeth said sadly.

"I believe I know who is to blame for that. Have you ever heard of one Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Aye, I recall your grandfather speaking of how manipulative he was during the second world war, and how he claimed to have beaten the Dark Lord, Grindelwald I believe was his name, when all he did was put him in his prison," Phillip said coldly.

"Your mother also was not fond of him, though your father only sang his praises, which confused Diana and me, however, we ignored it for the most part," Charles said sadly.

"Excuse me, but can someone explain to me what exactly is going on, I have never heard of a Bumble door or a Dark Lord named Griddle Wall?" William asked confused.

"Of course William, so briefly stated Magic is real and magic users hide for the most part from those who do not have magic. My family has long acted as the Liaison between the two worlds since my earliest ancestor swore to William the Conqueror to aid your family in this, in exchange for not killing my ancestor's entire family." Harry said calmly.

"I knew about your family swearing to William the Conqueror but had never heard about it being to save your family, why would he have done that?" Elizabeth asked confused at not knowing this piece of history.

"Well you all know of the legend of King Arthur, well he was real and I am his last direct descendant, after his battle against Mordred Camelot fell and William came in, however the sole son of Arthur and Guinevere survived and people were flocking to him though he was a scholar, so to save himself from being killed he swore to William, and when the Wizengamont was Formed after the War of the Roses, Lord Potter made the other Wizard Lords swear blood Loyalty to the crown in order to be allowed to govern themselves. So the Minister of Magic must report to the Mundane Minister quarterly of updates or lose the right to self-government back to the crown." Harry said coldly.

"I feel like your ministry has not been making those reports in decades, which would explain why your mother would want our Special Ops M Division to be formed. Is that correct?" Charles asked calmly.

"I would not be surprised if that was the reason, or at least part of it, because I do not think your government would permit to kill any children with magic whose parents do not if you would I will break the oath and declare war on the entirety of the world," Harry said coldly.

"If my Prime Minister allowed that I would have him killed for treason, please don't tell me that, that happened," Elizabeth begged.

"Sadly it did happen, how much do you know about the recent Wizarding Civil War?" Harry asked sadly.

"Didn't that end when your parents died?" Charles asked confused by the question.

"Yes it did for 13 years, but then it began again with the same leader on both sides but also a target for both to use me," Harry said coldly.

"Lord Potter, before you continue could I have my Prime Minister join us?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"Of course your majesty, I cannot stop you," Harry said politely.

"Lord Potter, you said magic is real, can you, like pull a rabbit out of your hat?" William asked in awe at the idea.

"That is kinda trivial magic, here let me show you a skill I only mastered this past week its called an Animagus change," Harry said with a grin.

"I have heard about those, James always said he could turn into an animal but never proved it," Charles said intrigued.

"Yeah my father would turn into a Stag, but I can let me just show you," Harry said before turning into a huge black wolf that was emitting dark shadows.

"What is that beast doing here, guards kill that thing." A light-haired man said entering the room with the Queen and one other man who had on large glasses.

"Guards stand down," Charles said firmly as a group of guards came rushing into the room.

"Lord Potter, I presume." The second man asked once the guards all left the room.

"You assume correctly, and you are?" Harry asked after returning to his human form.

"John Major, former Prime Minister, left office three weeks ago. I assume this meeting is about the Magical community in our borders if Lord Potter is here." The man said.

"What magical community, magic is just in fairy-tales, completely fictional." The first man said.

"I am Lord Potter, and you are?" Harry asked extending a hand to shake.

"How do you not know who the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom is? Have you been living under a rock for the past six months?" The man asked ignoring the hand outstretched.

"As a matter of fact I have been doing rather close to that, I was living in a tent with one of my best friends, on the run, for the majority of the last year, then I was dead for a week, and then spent the last week learning about my family and learning some war strategy from the Goblin King Ragnock the 3rd. So to answer your question, yes I have been living under a rock, practically. Now your name if you please." Harry growled out.

"My Queen, you have a runaway convict in your chambers and your son did not let guards kill him?" The man said exasperated.

"Minister, you are uninformed of a few things, but you are disrespecting my mother by refusing to answer her guest's question. Before we do anything more I would implore you to answer Lord Potter's question." Charles said coldly.

"My Queen, your son is aiding a convict." The Prime Minister said.

"Lord Potter, as my Prime Minister refuses to give you the respect you deserve I will introduce him for you, this is Anthony Blair, incumbent Prime Minister for the United Kingdom, and one who obviously has not read through all of his materials that he is supposed to read in the first week of being Prime Minister," Elizabeth said glaring at the Prime Minister.

"The pleasure is sadly not mine, Minister Blair, perhaps I can educate you on some of the forms you were supposed to read. First, as Lord Potter, I have power equal to that of the Prime Minister in the Royal Council as the Royal Wizard. Second the magical world exists in almost all areas of the world, however due to the Witchhunts, during the 15 and 1600s, the Magic users created what is known as the Statute of Secrecy, which is our most honored law, which forbids us from revealing magic to any who are not yet aware of it, or do not need to become aware of it." Harry said coldly.

"You think you can convince me that a runaway convict is my equal, that's funny, almost like the idea of magic," Blair said before going white as Harry pulled out his wand and lifted him to the ceiling.

"Do you still not believe in magic, Prime Minister?" Harry asked as he held him against the ceiling.

"Lord Potter, please set the minister back down," Elizabeth said glaring at Blair.

"Fine magic may be real, but still you are a convict," Blair said coldly.

"And where exactly did you get that information?" John asked confused.

"He confessed himself, why else would someone have to hide and be on the run for almost a year?" Blair asked confused that no one else was seeing the obvious.

"Anthony, if I am correct Lord Potter is Hadrian Potter, the Saviour of the Magical World at the age of 1, and so I doubt he is a criminal," John said looking to Harry for confirmation.

"I am called the saviour when it was, in reality, my parents sacrifice that gave the magical world a decade of peace, though I did defeat Lord Voldemort for good two weeks ago, so many died in the process, innocent children, I couldn't save them," Harry said tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean Lord Voldemort was defeated for good, I never heard that he was back somehow. The most recent news of anything happening of significance is that the escaped convict Sirius Black died fighting another escaped convict. Otherwise, Cornelius has just sent his regular quarterly letters saying nothing had changed and that the magical world was experiencing a period of great peace." John asked confused.

"John Major, were you aware that Cornelius stopped being Minister of Magic two years ago and since he was voted out there have been two other Ministers, one named Rufus Scrimgeour and the other Pius Thickness, Scrimgeour having been murdered by Thickness who hung the body of Scrimgeour in the street of the largest shopping district for magical in England for a week?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, how was I not informed of this?" John asked confused.

"Look, John, the kid is lying, he just wants attention or money," Blair said with a smile.

"Prime Minister Anthony Blair, let me make two things very clear before I prove I did not lie, I do not want attention, my face has been on books and newspapers since I was a year old. Second, my family has existed since before the Roman Empire conquered the Isles, my family has been wise with money for most of this time so I have no need for money. Now to prove I did not lie, I Lord Hadrian Jamison Potter, Royal Wizard for her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Master of Death, Chosen of Life, Dragon Lord, five-time defeater of Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort swear on my Life and Magic that what I said is true, So Mote it be!" Harry said coldly before a flash erupted from him signifying that the oath held.

"What was that?" Blair asked glaring at Harry.

"That Prime Minister was a death sentence for the Royal Wizard if he had been lying, he swore on his life and magic, two things that keep him alive and Magic would have taken them both if he had lied," Elizabeth said in shock.

"Wait, you believe in this fruitcake?" Blair asked in shock.

"Yes, if not because of the fact that he is a major celebrity in the magical world, performed magic here in front of us, and that our records inform us about magic, I knew his grandparents and parents and grew to love and respect them all. Now Prime Minister here is a plan, you will sit still and let Lord Potter explain what has happened over the past few years, and if we can help him in any way we will do so." Elizabeth said coldly.

"My Queen, you mentioned the Special Ops division designed for Magical Threats, could you invite the Leader of that division to this meeting as well?" Harry asked kindly.

"You expect war, very well, Sir Patrick White, could you please report to the throne room as soon as possible," Elizabeth said into a small radio that sat on the desk.

"Greetings my Queen, how may I be of assistance to you today?" A middle-aged man in full military garb asked upon arriving a few minutes later.

"Lord Potter has asked that you be present in our meeting," Elizabeth said calmly.

"Lord Potter, it is good to meet you again, my nephew spoke very highly of you, before his untimely death," Patrick said calmly.

"Who was your nephew, just out of curiosity?" Harry asked as he stood to shake Patrick's hand.

"Neville Longbottom, his mother Alice was my older sister, before her untimely death the day after her son," Patrick said sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss, though I will discuss that event in this meeting. So her Majesty has asked that I recount the events of the past few years, which the Minister of Magic has not reported to the Prime Minister. So let us begin with a brief jump back to 1981 Halloween. On this night self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort attacked the home of Lord and Lady Potter, because of a prophecy that stated that the son of parents who thrice defied him, who was born at the end of summer, would defeat him. Voldemort decided to attack the Potters instead of the other candidates that fit the bill, the Longbottoms. However to spare a large history lesson lets just say he killed that Potters but was vanquished for a time, and the sole surviving Potter was left on a doorstep in the middle of the night at his non-magical aunt's house where he would be abused for the next ten years just for having magic. The one who should have been his guardian was betrayed by the same one who betrayed his parents and thrown into Azkaban without a trial. So here is my first question, is it ever legal to throw someone into prison for an extended period of time without a trial?" Harry asked calmly.

"Oh, most certainly not, how long was this man in prison without a trial?" John asked worriedly.

"12 years, before he escaped the prison because he saw a picture of his betrayer on the shoulder of a close friend of his legal charge. He continued to live as an outlaw on the run for the remainder of his life until his untimely death in 96, but I will get back to him in a minute." Harry said coldly.

"Most of that would have occurred during the time when Margaret Thatcher was in office, but I doubt she would have stood for it if she had known," John said bothered by the information.

"Yes, I am sure she wouldn't have, in a brief entry by my mother in her journal she said she had met Lady Thatcher and could only say good things about her. Now I will jump forward a decade to 1991. So some key events in 1991 were the French Alchemist, Nicholas Flamel gave his Philosopher's stone to the Leader of the Magical World as a whole, Albus Dumbledore, so he could throw it through the veil of death, so he and his wife Pernelle could finally pass on after 800 years of life. Instead, Albus used it as bait for the spirit of Lord Voldemort and kept it in a school of 11 to 17-year-olds. Also during this year a half-giant, by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, acquired a dragon egg which hatched upon being touched by a young wizard, who started to bond to the dragon, however, to stop this from happening Albus had the dragon killed when it was less than 3 months old." Harry explained calming down slightly.

"Fool! How dare any person put children at such high risk, as to use a highly famous Magical object in the halls of students." Patrick said angrily.

"I completely agree, but that year was just the tip of the iceberg. 1992 Voldemort Possessed a girl of noble birth and awakened a beast that had killed a girl 50 years prior. Instead of sending students home once the first student was petrified Albus kept the students there and did not inform law enforcement of the threat. Eventually, it was the child who bonded with the dragon who killed the beast, almost at the cost of his own life. Also, Dumbledore has allowed a colony of Spiders the size of Volkswagen Beetles to exist in his forest for the last 50 years, which is right beside the school, and gave no care about it." Harry said just adding the last part as a side thought.

"That evil, evil man, does he want the children all to die?!" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Possibly, now because I am sure the question is coming, the beast was a basilisk, which by world magical Standards is classed as an XXXXX class creature and the spiders are classed as the same, which means they are known people eaters," Harry said calmly.

"Aren't dragons also XXXXX class creatures?" Patrick asked calmly.

"Yeah, but if someone bonds to them they are loyal to their bonded, I will explain Dragons a bit more later, so now the year of 1993, Sirius Orion Black escaped from Azkaban, a so-called impenetrable prison, in part because the guards need no sleep or food. However Black escaped supposedly to kill his best friend's son, also known as me. So the Ministry of magic posted some of the guards of Azkaban around the school. That year Albus Dumbledore hired a werewolf to be the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remus Lupin was probably the best Defence teacher Hogwarts had in years." Harry said before Patrick interrupted him.

"So that is where Remus went, he asked for a year leave from the Division, where he was Operative Omega Wolf, but after that year I was never able to get in contact with him again, whatever happened to him if you don't mind sharing?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"Well Remus helped almost apprehend Peter Pettigrew the true traitor of my parents, and get Sirius a trial, but a Death Eater by the name of Severus Snape shoved him into the rays of the full moon, triggering his change. He then almost killed my best friend by I stopped him and so he bit me instead. Two weeks ago though Voldemort attacked Hogwarts and Remus, along with his wife and son were killed." Harry said sadly.

"So not only is this child a runaway convict, but helped an escaped convict and is a monster as well," Blair said triumphantly.

"Prime Minister, did I ever say I was a werewolf?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well no, but everyone who has read any fantasy knows that werewolves spread the disease by biting people and you just said you were bitten by one, so you must be a beast," Blair said like it was obvious.

"True, but I had something else, I was the one who almost died killing the Basilisk, the King of Snakes, whose venom is the most deadly venom in the world and the second most toxic substance in the world, I was bitten by the Basilisk and if it was not for the Headmaster's Phoenix crying in the wound I would be long dead, instead the Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom are in a constant battle in my veins which also kills any virus that enters my system. I have also recently taken a concoction of Nundu saliva, the most toxic substance known to man, and Unicorn Blood freely given, which is the most powerful purifying substance known to man, making me even more resistant to poisons, or potions. So no I am not a werewolf, and I did not help a convict as you cannot be a convict if you were never convicted of anything. Anyway back to my story, so Remus turned into a werewolf, Sirius was given temporary amnesty by Minister Fudge, but it was repealed so my best friend and I went back in time by three hours to save him and a Hippogriff which had attacked when provoked. I also was able to repel the Guards of Azkaban who were trying to kill Sirius, myself, and my best friend." Harry said coldly.

"You keep talking about these guards, if they are so great why don't you allow the royal family to use them as their guards?" Blair asked with a sneer.

"Because I would rather them be happy as the guards are a creature known as Dementors, they survive by draining people of every happy moment they have ever had making them feel miserable, and if they are lucky they will perform what is known as the Dementors kiss, where they devour a person's very soul. The only way know to repel them is the Patronus charm, which creates a shield of pure happiness which repels the beasts, or an animal guardian of pure happiness which repels them. Though I recently modified the spell to create a guardian who will kill the demons." Harry said calmly.

"Is that so, please teach my men who have magic as we have had quite a few encounters with those demons in recent years and bullets just pass through them," Patrick said hopefully.

"The modification is just the addition of the word eversor and from what I have found when I was working with King Ragnock and his Ward Breakers, that it only works if the Wizard can cast a corporeal Patronus, and a visual difference is that if it works the guardian will have an outline of solid red," Harry said calmly.

"So now he is also a killer," Blair said with a huff as no one was paying him any attention.

"Prime Minister, are soldiers killers?" Patrick asked irritated.

"Well of course not, anyone who says they are is a fool," Blair said with a smile.

"So if someone is killing terrorists, in a society that you had never known about before today, and is acting as a general of a militia group to keep innocents from dying, are they, killers or soldiers?" Patrick asked slowly.

"Why they would be soldiers or heroes," Blair said firmly.

"Lord Potter was the general of an army of child soldiers, who did his best to remove a terrorist sect from our world, and keep most of the death in his part of the world, yet you call him a killer. Mind your tongue before someone removes it." Patrick said coldly.

"Thank you Sir White, now if that is taken care of I will continue with my story. So Sirius Black escaped as did Peter Pettigrew the real traitor of my parents. In the 1994 school year, there was an international event. Well before the school year, Scotland hosted the Quidditch World Cup, where during the after-party a family of non-magicals was tortured by former Death Eaters. Then the international event called the Triwizard Tournament, where supposedly three children were going to be put in a tournament that had been canceled for 500 years due to the death toll in the previous tournament, where all of the 'champions' were killed in the first of the three tasks and 80% of the audience was killed as well. So to try and make it fairer the organizers made it so only 17-year-olds could compete, but of course, this failed and I got forced into the tournament. The first task was taking a fake egg from a nesting mother dragon. I completed this task easily as I started to bond with the mother Dragon, though her breed is considered the most dangerous in the world. Albus then had all of the dragons from the tournament killed when they returned to Romania where there is a preserve for them. The second task was rescuing an unconscious hostage from the bottom of a quarter-mile deep lake, in less than an hour. The hostages did not know they would be involved, and one of the champions was a veela, which race has a millennium-long feud with Merfolk, who were guarding the hostages. I rescued her and her younger sister, before the Minister's secretary raped the veela champion's sister making her almost go insane. The last task involved completing a maze in the middle of which was a port-key which when activated sent those holding it to a graveyard where a ritual was performed to resurrect Lord Voldemort. Two champions took the port-key, me and the other from my school. I survived by a freak chance, he was killed by Pettigrew." Harry said tearing up.

"So a death tournament was held, giant dangerous Lizards were brought into my country without my consent, and a child was killed, is all of that accurate?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"Yeah, there are some other more personal notes but yeah basically," Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"John, please tell me you were not informed, because if you had been I will personally see you killed," Elizabeth said coldly.

"No your majesty, if I had been I would have forbidden it, or at least gotten your approval first," John said firmly, though fear was in his eyes.

"So what it's over with and done with," Blair said dismissively.

"Wrong, Minister, who is the Baron of St. Catchpole?" Phillip asked Blair coldly.

"Baron Amos Diggory, odd fellow, been quite quiet the past few years though," Blair said confused by the question.

"His son, was the other champion, the one who was killed. If he knew you dismissed his son's death so easily he would have you removed from office before the end of the term." Charles said coldly.

"Well, apparently it is a bigger issue than I thought, Wizard, continue your tale please," Blair said shaken.

"Thank you, Minister, so that was the 94 school year, I warned the Minister of Magic that Lord Voldemort was back and he instead started a slander campaign against me, calling me a liar and attention seeker. He then assigned his Senior Undersecretary to be the Defence teacher at Hogwarts, and she continued to slander me, Voldemort managed to get into my head and convinced me that he had my Godfather Sirius Black prisoner and so I along with five others went to the Ministry offices and I fought Voldemort after discovering that my godfather was not there. Dumbledore's vigilante group came and saved the day. However one of my so-called friends sent a tripping jinx at my godfather sending him through the veil of death. Back up a bit, sorry, the defense teacher, Delores Umbridge forbid us from learning defense magic so I started an illegal study group known as the Defence Association. When Umbridge discovered it she cast the torture curse on me for 10 minutes, though after having been tortured by Voldemort it was like a tickle. Oh, and after Voldemort appeared at the Ministry building the Minister admitted I was right and Fudge was sacked, but his senior Undersecretary remained." Harry said sadly.

"That curse is unforgivable, is it not?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Oh most certainly, but she was above the law, I believe she still is as she remains as Senior Undersecretary. Moving on the 96 school year the Veela Champion married the eldest brother of my supposed friend, he raped her that night making her nothing more than a breeding bitch basically. Rufus Scrimgeour became Minister of Magic and started pushing to be on the offensive against Voldemort, he was killed too soon though. The entire Bones Family, one of the oldest families in England was killed off that Christmas because the head, Lady Amelia Bones, was working on training her Aurors, or magical police, to actually fight to kill not fight to stun. The Death Eater Potions master repetitively was assigned to teach me to 'shield' my mind but instead used the time to mind rape me by forcing me to relive my worst memories. Dumbledore fake died and Voldemort took over Hogwarts." Harry said sadly.

"How exactly was a known servant of Voldemort allowed to teach at a school?" Philip asked confused.

"Well, Dumbledore vouched for him," Harry said simply.

"And that is enough?" Blair asked confused.

"Yeah basically. So anyway the year of 97 I was on the run trying to destroy the Horcruxes of Voldemort, or soul containers that allowed him to survive dying, my supposed best friend abandoned me and my actual best friend. Eventually, my best friend and I broke into the Magical bank to destroy the final Horcrux and I bonded with one of their dragons, but the goblin who helped us break into the bank turned traitor and killed the dragon and tried to kill us. We went back to Hogwarts where Voldemort attacked, I fought him, died destroying the Horcrux he had accidentally made in me, came back, killed him for good this time. Dumbledore showed up revealing he had never died and killed me as I was a Horcrux. But I somehow came back a week later, scared Dumbledore away, found out my best friend had jumped in front of the killing curse sent at my supposed best friend. Blasted off said supposed best friend's mothers arm. I went to the bank and met with their king, and then came here a week later." Harry said summing up the previous year.

"I feel there is a lot you left out, but will not press right now, so Minister Blair and John how much of these events were you made aware of before?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

"To be truthful I had heard about an international event, but when I asked for details Fudge I was just told I would not understand as it was magic stuff, otherwise nothing as I got that reply or that everything was going great," John said calmly.

"I never even knew about a magical world, though I do remember hearing about the Death of Marquees Bones of Greater Hangleton," Blair said calmly.

"Patrick, you as the son of a Wizarding family how much of this were you aware of?" Phillip asked calmly.

"About half of it to be honest, but I had thought the Prime Minister would know and be informing you about it, besides me and Division M have been busy training similar divisions around the world, as most of the UN has wanted a similar group as soon as they learned about us," Patrick said sadly.

"I do not blame you Sir Patrick, the Minister of Magic should have informed us. Lord Potter, please compile a list of both enemies of the State, as well as those who we lost due to this war. If you could get this list done within the next week I would greatly appreciate it." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Of course my Queen, though might I make a few requests?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course Lord Potter, if I can aide you in this quest I shall supply my aide," Elizabeth said slightly shocked at getting a request.

"Well, first I would like to train with Sir Patrick and the Special Ops M Division, if possible," Harry said calmly.

"I have no problems with that, as it will probably aide the entire world as we are attending a UN-sponsored event, in a week which will last for a month where the UN leaders are going to have us train the new M Divisions of the United States, Mexico, France, China, Japan, India, Germany, Romania, the Rest of the United Kingdom, and Italy," Patrick said calmly.

"I will gladly join you, it will also allow me to learn different forms of magic," Harry said with a small smile.

"Now Royal Wizard you ask for a few requests that was only one, what other requests do you have?" John asked kindly.

"Okay, my second request is that even once I compile the list of enemies of the State you don't do anything to them until I ask you to, as it stands the Goblins are working to cripple all of the so-called Purebloods in the world financially, which will probably cause them to do a lot of stupid things. My third request is that you allow me to bring as many dragons as I can into the United Kingdom, and give the wizarding world hell." Harry said coldly.

"When do you expect for the dragons to come?" Charles asked calmly.

"Probably not for at least six more months at earliest, eleven and a half months at most," Harry said calmly.

"But didn't you say that dragons can only be controlled by their bonded, so how could you guide a lot of dragons and keep them under control?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Very good question. Well according to ancient records recently discovered from the last age of Dragon Riders, which was when Atlantis still was around, if someone bonds to three dragons they lose the ability to bond to another dragon, but all other unbound dragons will obey the rider, to show respect to their fallen kin, and since I have at least started to bond to three different dragons, all unbound dragons should listen to me, but I will try in Romania at the Preserve before I actually bring any to the isles." Harry promised.

"Very well we shall agree to all of your terms, your second term for only two months, allowing you to do whatever your plan is within a month after the training. Is that agreeable?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"More than I could have asked for. Well, I will be going if that is all." Harry said calmly.

"Of course you are dismissed, it was a pleasure meeting you Lord Potter," Elizabeth said kindly.

"It has been a true gift to meet you all," Harry said before vanishing with a pop.

"Wow magic is real isn't it?" Blair asked looking at where Harry had vanished.

"Yes Prime Minister it truly is, at least you finally stopped being a fool and accepted what he said," John said with a smile.

**AN Suggested Readings:**

_A Union of Dragons_ by Quartermaster

_The Song of Builders_ by jojobevco

_Swords and Roses_by Sage1988


	4. Meeting with Filius End of an Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin.**

**AN: I really struggled with this chapter so if it is kinda choppy forgive me, I wrote the first 2/3****rd**** when I was writing the previous chapters, but then started writing the next number of chapters which occur in the World of Ice and Fire, so… **

**AN: As mentioned in the previous Note, I do have other chapters written so I am doing a double post today.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

"Welcome back Lord Potter, how was your meeting with the Queen of the Isles?" Ragnock asked once Harry reappeared in Gringotts.

"Rather well, I shall be going with her Special magical military division for a month to help train the magic response teams from various world powers. Learned that the Ministry has not been obeying the treaty from the close of the War of the Roses, so technically the government can at any time be removed and they will have to return to obeying all of the queens mandates, as all laws passed by the Wizard council, or Wizengamont, will be automatically overturned, but I have asked her majesty to wait on that for a time." Harry said with a cold smile.

"Very good, perhaps as Royal Wizard you could summon an emergency Wizengamont Meeting the day after we send out the notices to all Pure-bloods here in the Isles, saying we have repossessed all of their worldly goods, to pay for repairs caused by the war. Chaos breeds chaos, right?" Ragnock said with a feral grin.

"I like the way you think King Ragnock, I shall send her a message to make sure she will agree to that," Harry said with a grin.

"Yes, and since you currently hold two of the five blades, that had been forged from a mix of Clarent, and Caliburn from the age of Camelot, also known as the the Heir's Sword, and the Wizard's Sword respectively. So because you hold half of the two, basically, you should be able to use them to force magic to bring all of the descendants of the original Wizards council, who still have magic, to the chambers." Ragnock said calmly.

"What other swords were forged from those two blades? I mean I know that I have Godric Gryffindor's Great Sword, Salazar Slytherin's Dagger, what are the other three?" Harry asked confused.

"You are right to assume the first two, the other three are Rowena Ravenclaw's penknife, which has been lost since her Death, though may just be in her vault, we can have you look later, Helga Hufflepuff's Battleax, which as far as I know stands in the Hogwarts Kitchens, and the last blade, is one you should be able to summon is the Peverell Rapier," Ragnock said with a smile.

"Interesting, well anything else of interest that occurred during my meeting with the Queen?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes, my grandson arrived and asked for an audience with you if you are available," Ragnock said kindly.

"Of course I have time to meet with Professor Flitwick," Harry said calmly.

"Very good, he is in the next office," Ragnock said dismissing Harry.

"Lord Potter, I am so glad you agreed to meet with me," Fillius said when Harry entered the room.

"Professor I am always willing to meet with allies, so how can I help you today?" Harry asked kindly.

"Lord Potter, it is Fillius please," Fillius said calmly.

"Only if you refer to me as Harry," Harry said calmly.

"Very well Harry. So I hope you remember that a week ago you asked me to find out the fate of Luna Lovegood as well as who the staff was loyal to." Fillius said with a sad smile.

"Yes I do recall doing that, what were your findings?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Well, Ms. Lovegood was doing well up until yesterday where she died of Alcohol Poisoning, though I have never seen her drink alcohol before so I think something is going on that is rather fishy," Fillius said sadly.

"Fucking Dumbledore, I am almost certain he is behind this, I will kill him, slowly, but he will die," Harry said coldly.

"Don't kill him too quickly as I also want a piece of him. Moving on I also did a bit of research on the other members of your defense association, and I don't think you will like the results." Fillius said cautiously.

"Just lay them on me," Harry said with a growl.

"Very well, let's see Hannah Abbott is pregnant. Dean Thomas is in a coma, seemingly after he was caught defending your actions on Molly Weasley to his now ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Collin Creevey died in the battle, Dennis has chosen to leave the magical world for good. Lavender Brown was turned into a werewolf and then killed by Aurors on the order of Umbridge. Lee Jordan went into the Forbidden Forest and has not been seen since. The Patil twins have returned to India. Seamus drunk himself to death after Lavender was killed she was expecting their child. Anthony Goldstein is doing okay but mourning all of the loss. Cho Chang returned to China, Marriette Edgecomb announced her engagement to Percy Weasley. Micheal Corner has not left his dorm since the battle. Terry Boot's and Ernie McMillan's families all were killed in the last weeks of the war so they had returned home to take care of family affairs before the next Wizengamont meeting in two months. Justin Finch-Fletchley has returned to the muggle world where his family is very wealthy in hopes to find a way for Muggles and Magicals to coincide, or find a way to get rid of the statute entirely. Zacharias Smith returned home and wrote a marriage contract between himself and Astoria Greengrass making her his sex slave, and that contract comes active right after the Wizengamont meeting. Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini have both fled to Italy to avoid the repercussions of being neutral in the war." Fillius said sadly.

"That sickens me, what about the staff?" Harry asked angrily.

"Minerva, Severus, Rolanda, Horace, Cuthbert, Irma, Sybill, and Rubeus are currently all in Albus's pocket. Poppy, Septima, Aurora, Bathsheba, Firenze, Pomona, and surprisingly enough Argus are currently against Albus as they feel that his deceit was too great, with faking his death and allowing Death Eaters to rule to school." Fillius said with a small smile.

"So half of the school is with me, the other half is against me, well that is interesting. So my next question for you Fillius is what do you know about the Position Royal Wizard or Court Wizard?" Harry asked calmly.

"In lore, it is a position of greater authority than the Ministry as they act as the voice of the Magical world to the Sovereign of the land, why do you ask?" Fillius asked confused.

"Well, let's just say that her Majesty is none too happy with the way that the Ministry has been ignoring or outright breaking the treaty that gave them some power, and with voiding the treaty the Ministry is technically an illegal institution," Harry said with a smirk as Fillius's eyes went wide.

"She is going to send in the Royal Wizard to force them to uphold their oaths. Well damn, Albus is going to be in a world of hurt." Fillius said with a smile before the door opened.

"My son, what makes things even better is that Lord Potter had suggested that my father repossess all material assets of all pure-blood families because of breaches in treaties and for repairs to the damage caused by war." A goblin Harry had not seen before said as he walked into the office.

"Father I was not expecting to see you, last I had heard you were running our central bank in the ruins of Atlantis," Fillius said standing up and hugging the goblin.

"I have been, but my father has asked me to bring our dragon sentries so Lord Potter could work with them, as he is a Dragon Lord. In addition he asked me to oversee the movement of the gold to our chambers in Atlantis, my other Brothers are going to the other banks across the globe to oversee the movement of gold from them as well, just in case there is a run on the banks we will cause cave-ins on the passages to our Atlantis just after we evacuate the last of our staff, then when Wizards can die breaking into vaults, only to find them empty." The goblin said with a smile.

"That is quite ingenious, now Master Goblin might I go and see your Dragons?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course Lord Potter, and please call me Flintstone." The Goblin said with a grin.

"Could I come as well, Lord Potter?" Fillius asked excitedly.

"I see no problem with that," Harry said with a grin before Flintstone led them down until they reached a cavern with over 50 Dragons all with chains around their necks.

"Goblins release the chains," Flintstone said with a smile.

"Mighty Dragons peace," Harry said in what he assumed was English but to the goblins, it came out as a roar.

"The Wizard speaks our sacred tongue aloud, that only means he has bonded to three dragons. Dragon Lord, where reside your partners?" The largest of the Dragons said looking at Harry with shock.

"Mighty Dragon, the three dragons that I bonded with all were killed without my knowledge before the bonding was complete, by an evil mage who wishes to enslave all of the worlds," Harry said sadly.

"How dare a mere mortal kill, three mighty lords of the sky and fire, he shall die. How may we aide you in his destruction?" The same dragon asked with a roar.

"Mighty Dragon, right now I ask for your knowledge until such a time as when I can acquire to destroy all he loves, for this era of this world is coming to its close, for less than a year more shall magic and technology stand apart, but to bring forth a new age an old one has to close with death and fire, for new life to be born," Harry said calmly.

"As the elder Dragon I would give you my knowledge of lost magics, but as we are not bonded I can do no such thing, forgive me Dragon Lord." The Dragon said sadly.

"Do not despair you shall still be of great aide to me in this war. Have you any council though to give me?" Harry asked kindly.

"Learn the magic of the mind, your mind is much too open. The Goblins have many great books on the arts until you need us here we shall reside." The Dragon said before laying down on the ground before being followed by the other Dragons.

"Dragon Lord, what did you learn from the Dragons?" Flintstone asked excitedly.

"Not too much did you not understand the conversation, to me I was speaking in English," Harry asked confused.

"No Harry you were roaring, and the dragon was roaring back," Fillius said with a look of shock.

"Interesting, the Elder Dragon said they would follow me because of the loss of my three bonded dragons, also I saw that this world is not truly going to crumble but the way we know the world will crumble in the next year. Now Flintstone, I require books on mind arts." Harry said calmly.

"Very well I shall get them for you and they will be in your quarters," Flintstone said with a smile.

"Fillius, I need you to retrieve the battle axe in the Hogwarts Kitchens for me as soon as possible, and send a letter to the surviving members of the Defence Association, with the exception of the Weasleys, and ask them to meet me here in a 6 weeks from now along with the loyal Hogwarts Staff," Harry said calmly.

"Of course, though why so far out?" Fillius asked confused.

"I am going to be working with muggle military units designed for combat with magical starting a week from now for a month. Now I should go and begin reviewing those books on the mind arts." Harry said before heading to his chambers where he found two books on his desk The Art of Protecting One's Mind and The Art of reading other's minds.

Opening the first book Harry opened to the introduction which read.

"The Art of Protecting One's mind can be divided into six steps or Categories. First Cataloging, this method is the most simple but allows you to learn to sort through your memories helping make learning easier, as well as helping one focus better. Second basic walls, this means often is developed alongside the first as you create basic barriers to keep other people out of your mind to protect the information, however, a direct invasion can see this. Third false memories, this method creates false memories that play on the barriers hiding the barriers, but a skilled mind reader can break free and attack the barriers. Fourth guardians, allowing the user to create constructs in their mind that attack the mental probe hoping to weaken the mind reader so they cannot attack the barrier and break it. Fifth, this is probably the hardest one as it is called an empty mind, in this method you create a second mindscape which is forefront to your actual mindscape which is empty and for the most part impenetrable, but numerous short fast attacks can cause this mindscape to fall to the side allowing the attacker access to the actual mindscape. The sixth and final means are traps. This is a method that is looked down upon by most users as it can kill. Using this method the creator creates traps for mind probes that are impossible to escape and traps the attacker in the mind of the attacked, using this means also leaves the attacker's mind, fully unprotected from assault by the attacked. Known to kill by the attacked either never releasing the probe keeping the attacker in a near coma-like state and so not eating or drinking, or by draining magical core in an attempt to escape."

"Interesting, I guess I should start working on this but before I do let's just see what the other book is about," Harry said with a smirk at what he could do with this knowledge.

"The Art of Reading Others Minds can be broken into four steps or forms. First direct attack, this works well with unsuspecting people with no magical shields but requires eye contact. Once eye contact is made the reader simply points their wand at their target at says Legilimens, allowing them to see into the victim's mind but can only view memories until eye contact is broken. Second passive eye contact, this one works similar to the first but does not require a spell to be cast. Third passive mind reading, the most common technique used as it just requires a moment of eye contact to gain entry and then can remain within the victim's mind until forced out or out of sight of the victim. Fourth, called pillaging, this method requires the spell Pilante, but otherwise works like the third, however this means the reader can take memories and make them their own, or alter the victims memories and would require the victim to become aware of memory changes for anything to occur in retribution to user, but the reader never needs to lose those memories."

"Well, I like that as well. Hopefully, I can at least start mastering the most basic before I leave for the Military training." Harry said aloud before reopening the first book and starting to read and practice.

Six months later December 21st, 1998 Wizengamont Chambers.

"Welcome honored members of the Wizengamont for our winter meeting, are there any who wish to claim their Lordships?" Albus Dumbledore said as he stood at the podium in the center of the chambers.

"I do," A man in a dark cloak covering his face said as he walked to the center of the room followed by a small assembly of others who were similarly dressed.

"And who might you be?" Albus asked confused.

"Sit down and all will be revealed," an older female voice said firmly from the assembly before nodding to the first.

"I am the chief warlock of this body, no one has the right to tell me what to do," Albus said hotly.

"Very well, you may continue to stand, I don't see any true problem with it," A deep nonhuman voice said from one of the other members of the assembly.

"I am glad you see reason, now reveal yourselves," Albus said in a way to command the room to reveal the group only for a wind to blow but not touch any of the assembly.

"You will find Mr. Dumbledore that this chamber shall not reveal us, but I will reveal myself," The first member of the group said as he removed his hood revealing himself as Harry Potter.

"Harry my boy, where did you go, and we thought you dead so your wife took your seat," Albus said shocked at seeing Harry.

"Is that so, well no matter, I do not care for the Potter Lordship, I do however have something to read before I claim my Lordship, if I may," Harry said with a sneer.

"Of course, though why don't you care for your lordship?" Albus asked confused.

"All will be revealed now, By Order of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Protector of the peace and by the grace of the gods, I Hadrian James Potter Royal Wizard for her majesty call for this chamber to bring forth the Charter of this body and ministry," Harry said coldly.

"Harry, my boy what are you doing?" Albus asked confused but worried as a pedestal appeared with an ancient stone tablet sitting on it.

"Your majesty, the chamber recognizes you and presents the charter, by your leave," Harry said looking to his assembly as the woman who spoke removed her hood followed by the rest, which some of the members recognized as Queen Elizabeth, Prince Consort Phillip, Crown Prince Charles, King Ragnock, and Fillius Flitwick.

"Please Lord Hadrian," Elizabeth said coldly.

"By Order of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Protector of the Peace and by the Grace of the Gods, I Hadrian James Potter, claim the violation of the charters of both the Wizengamont and Ministry of Magic, how would the Queen wish to proceed?" Harry asked calmly as Albus's eyes went wide.

"Harry, do you know what you are doing, bringing muggles into the ministry of magic, you are breaking the Statute of Secrecy, and claiming to have the Queen with you that is treason by the Magi Charter," Albus said sounding terrified.

"Mister Dumbledore, I can assure you what the Royal Wizard is doing is just, and as all parts, current and Former of the United Kingdom, and remnants of the Roman Empire, and Khan Dynasty are no longer part of the International confederation of Wizardry the Statute of Secrecy has no hold on my lands, but only in the Isles of Azkaban, the Country of Hungary and Poland are under those statutes so he may do as he pleases," Ragnock said causing the members of the Wizengamont to look at him in shock.

"Excuse me, Goblin, what do you mean that the Statute of Secrecy has no power and we are not part of the International Conferderecy of Wizards, we never voted to leave," A large black man said angrily.

"Oh Kingsley you became Minister, huh, interesting since you obviously do not know your laws, the Magi Charter, which formed the Wizengamont, Ministry of Magic, Magical United States of America, and all other Ministries of Magic under the rule of the rule of the King or Queen of the United Kingdom, are subject to their rule, and since the ICW was not approved by her grace, nor any of her ancestors she chose to remove all of the countries under her rule from it," Fillius said calmly.

"What do you mean, a muggle can't tell us what we can and cannot do," Molly said angrily.

"You will find that I can and will, Lord Hadrian due to the violations of the Magi Charter, I Queen Elizabeth, Queen of the British Isles, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, Canada, Australia, and all other realms under my families rule, decree the Ministry of Magic an illegal organization, terrorist, and dissolve its power. Further, I dissolve the Wizengamont as formed by King Henry III. Further, still, I call for the blood of the members of the Wizard's council formed by Myrddin Emrys, under direction of Uther Pendragon and his son Arthur Pendragon, by permission of Caesar Augustus, to once more swear eternal loyalty to their heirs, or see the end of their world as it now stands. As I say, as Queen of these Lands, So Mote it be." Elizabeth said coldly causing the room to shake as a stone rose from the ground within a stone.

"Albus stop this muggle whor…" Molly started before a shot was heard and her head was blown up.

"I would recommend you not insult her highness in my presence, My Queen, magic wishes for you to solidify your claim as ruler of this realm by drawing the sword of Alexander of Macedon, which became best known when Arthur Pendragon drew from this stone that Julius Caesar had put it into," Harry said as he lowered the gun, that he had just used to kill Molly, and bowed to Elizabeth.

"Of course Lord Hadrian," Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked into the center of the room and easily pulled the sword from the stone.

"It must be an imposter, a fake done by Harry, he is just an attention-seeking whore now as ever," Ron said loudly.

"Is that so, Mister Ronald Bilibus Weasley, As queen which magic and time has accepted I call for the blood or the death of those who threaten the crown," Elizabeth said coldly.

"I Hadrian James Potter, give my vow and oath of allegiance of me and my ancestors and descendants, to the true ruler of this land, by blood and magic I do so," Harry said as he knelt before Elizabeth and cut his hand so his blood fell onto Excaliber.

"I King Ragnock, King of the Goblins, give an oath for me and my people to the true leader of this land, in times of peace and war, Hadrian I believe you forgot one of your charges," Ragnock said coldly glaring at Harry.

"I did not I just was doing a second oath. I Hadrian James Potter, First Dragon Rider of the new Age of Riders give an oath for myself and the Dragons for whom I speak, we shall aide in all battles and wars on the side of justice and mercy, whether for or against the crown it matters not, in a sign I give the secondary Heir to the crown an Egg from the current leader of the Dragons who shall be a tie between your family and the dragons forever." Harry said as he pulled out a Dragon Egg and gave it to William.

"This is treason, how dare you give a dragon egg to a muggle or claim the return of Dragon Riders," Albus said coldly.

"My queen I feel our time is short, The Ministry is no more and the Wards have collapsed, your era is at a close Wizards, the return of the Dragon Riders has come," Harry said before pulling out a rope and having the entirety of his group grab it before they vanished.

Four Months Later, Buckingham Palace.

"Hadrian, what happened?" William asked seeing Harry being placed down outside the palace by a dragon, Harry bleeding profusely.

"Hogwarts has fallen, the leaders of the Wizarding world have fallen or been captured, however as always we had a traitor in our midst, when Justin said he would join us I had hopes he would be a boon for us, but instead once Albus fell, he blasted me with Snape's stupid curse with no counter known anymore. The dragons killed him, but I am fallen. The dragons know this and have agreed to let me pass, my time is over, I did my part, now my friend, go forward, bring the world together, don't allow separation to ever happen again. You are the Senior Dragon Rider Now, grow the group and remember, Valar Morghulis, All men must die," Harry said with weakening breaths.

"Of course, my brother, my friend, Valar Dohaeris, All men must serve and you have done so honorably. You will be remembered." William said holding back tears.

"Tell the riders, passerby, that here by higher law we lie," Harry said before he gave up his last breath in this world.

"William, I see many dragons landing, what happened?" Elizabeth asked seeing more and more dragons landing in the area.

"Valar Morghulis, grandmother, he did his duty and still he died, so young," William said struggling to keep tears from his eyes.

"So it is done, the world has changed so much in such a short amount of time, because of one man, we shall give him the peace he wished so much in this life, his name will be known forever as Rider, and that is how he will be remembered, he would not want his name remembered, nor his face, but he was the first rider, though he never rode dragons, but beside them, he changed the world," Elizabeth said sadly as Ragnock walked over.

"But his journey has only just begun, he was promised by the gods that once he was done here he still had more story to write, just in a world far beyond our own, he will change once more. As his ancestor Ignotus did before him in bringing the world to its knees so did he, but now he restored the proper order that millennium had erased, he lived a hero and so shall he live eternally." Ragnock said with a sad smile.

The Void

**"So you did it in eleven months, you changed the world, good job Hadrian. Now your next journey will soon start, but since you were not originally in the plans for this world…" The Many-Faced-God started.**

**"What, do I have to do?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.**

**"Well we want you to see what changes have taken place to help you understand what happened and so we don't forget some things, like how you will get your dragon eggs when your Father's cousin was the one originally destined to have the three dragon eggs. So just a bit of heads up before you can watch with us the years that pass before your entrance. This world is very medieval in your world's idea, swords and bows and arrows are the most advanced weapons. Your magic will be very limited, like you will not have parseltongue, or spells, you will be able to apparate, kinda, your animagus exists, you will be immune to poisons though, the phoenix tears and basilisk venom somehow is passing across realms, and you might be able to become an animagus" R'hllor said sheepishly.**

**"Can you explain the apparate kinda and animagus kinda?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at the deities.**

**"Well you can apparate, but it has to be within eyesight of where you are at, with a max of 10 miles at a time, with breaks needed between, and if you bring anyone or thing it requires more time and energy and thus more, longer breaks," R'hllor said.**

**"And the animagus?" Harry asked expectedly.**

**"Well, there they have people who can 'warg' into animals which is projecting their spirit into animals, that you have to have a strong bond with, however when you are warging your body is kind just a husk and can't do much so you have to be careful. Oh, but you will have a natural talent for Occlumency** **which will make for easier learning. But now let us see what changed. If I remember we will be starting with your Grandfather, meeting with your great grandfather, who was the King of the Seven Kingdoms, King Aegon V Targaryen," The Many-Faced-God said before three chairs appeared and the three of them sat down.**

**AN: As implied by this last bit the next few chapters are before Harry is born into Westeros, but helps explain some history that I am changing**


	5. Review of the Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin.**

**AN: This is the first of Chapters based around Harry's Grandfather, in the World of Ice and Fire, hopefully, these will help explain events that will occur later in the story. **

**AN2: Harry is born in 280AC, so that will give some context on how long until he enters the picture.**

**AN3: As it currently sits I have 7 chapters revolving around Harry's Grandfather, 6 around his Father, and 13.5 based around Harry. I will try and update twice a month so I can hopefully get further and not burn out mid-story.**

243 AC Kings Landing

"Welcome home my son, how was your journey around the realm?" A middle-aged man with shoulder Length Blonde hair asked seeing a man in his early 20s, with clipped dark brown hair, enter the room.

"Rather well my king, would you like a brief update on the ruling Lords and their families?" The younger man asked bowing to the older man.

"Of course Duncan, but can we please forgo the formalities for the current time?" The man asked exasperated as he rolled his eyes

"Of course father, now as you know I started my journey heading North and so I first visited Riverrun. Arriving there I was informed that Lord Tully is ill and so he is really pushing his son, Prince Hoster, to get married. Luckily for him, Prince Hoster is currently courting Lady Minisa Whent and her father is approving of their relationship so they have plans to be wed by the end of the year." Duncan said calmly.

"Very good, the Tully's have long supported our family and thus when Prince Hoster is wed I will attend the wedding to show my approval." The King said kindly.

"Of course father, then following my visit with Lord Tully I headed North East to The Eyrie to meet with Lord Arryn. He is doing well as are his children. His Heir Prince Jasper is currently in Longbow Hall living with his In-laws the Hunters, Lord Arryn is still in good health so he is not forcing Jasper to return home, though Jasper did just have a son, who he named Jon" Duncan said calmly.

"Very good, we will pray that the gods shall continue to strengthen their hands, though the Gods know that the Arryns live for so long. Then you headed North to Winterfell, correct?" The king asked kindly.

"Yes Father, that is where I went after visiting the Eyrie. Lord Stark welcomed me with sad news, his son, Brandon had died while on a hunting expedition. My best friend Rickard, his second son, has thus decided to give up his position of Royal Guard to take the position as Heir of the North, and has plans to take his Brother's betrothed Lady Cyantha Reed to wife is she is in agreement, as he feels honor-bound to do so." Duncan said glumly.

"Well, that is a great loss to both us and the kingdom. Brandon Stark was a great young man from the few times I met him, and Rickard was progressing well as a Royal Guard and could have easily become one of the Kingsguard once you take the throne. Please inform him that when he gets married we will be there." The king said sadly.

"Of course father, you would have to bind me up to keep me from attending his wedding. Now returning to my journey, while in Winterfell I got a letter from your Brother asking if I would come and see the Wall as the Night's Watch hasn't had the heir of the Throne visit since the 950th Lord Commander Bryden Rivers was their leader." Duncan said with sadness.

"Well, that is unexpected, since my older brother, Aemon, forsook the throne to join the Night's Watch as a Maester I have not heard nor seen him. Is he doing well?" The king asked concerned for his brother.

"Oh yes, Aemon is doing quite well, however, while I was at The Wall the Three-Eyed-Raven appeared and gave a prophecy about our family. I do not recall it perfectly but the gist of it was that in order for our family to survive I must remain the true heir but make it seem as though I am not, and my descendant will return the throne to our family after it is lost, but the loss will be necessary for the entirety of Westeros to Survive the Nights return, which I do not fully know what that means but it sounds bad." Duncan said concerned.

"Yes it does, however, the idea of you remaining heir with no one really being aware will be an interesting predicament, I shall consider your words, because if my Brother believes the prophecy it might have real meaning. Very well continue your tale, Duncan." The king said in thought.

"Very well, after going to The Wall I spent a while in Winterfell before I headed to Pyke of the Iron Islands. There I met with Lord Greyjoy and his Heir Rodrick, whose wife is with child, both of whom were pleasant with me but it was quite clear they wished I was not there, so I feel we need to watch the Iron Islands just to be safe in the coming years." Duncan said kindly.

"Good to know, you then headed to Casterly Rock to meet with the Lannisters, correct?" The King asked.

"Yes, so a brief update on the Lannister family. Arriving at Casterly Rock I was met by my younger brother Aerys who along with Prince Tywin and Prince Kevan, had put down an uprising from two of the Lannister Vassal houses, House Reyne and House Tarbeck. Lord Tytos Lannister, who just took the throne, was happy to see me though he is ill and so Tywin will likely soon take the throne." Duncan said politely.

"Very good, how is your brother doing, he left for Casterly Rock shortly after you left on your journey and has not returned yet?" The king asked with concern.

"He was doing very well, simply enjoying his time with his friend, though Prince Kevan informed me that he took great pleasure in killing soldiers of House Reyne who surrendered, as well as Lannister Forces who would not willingly kill the surrendering soldiers. However, on the other hand, he spent the majority of the time I was there with Johanna Lannister, Tywin and Kevan's cousin and the daughter of the brother of Lord Lannister." Duncan said cautiously.

"That is much too bad. We will watch to be sure that he does not fall too much further. Now once you left Casterly Rock you went to High Garden I presume." The king stated concern at his second son's behavior evident in his eyes.

"Yes, Lord Tyrell welcomed me and asked me to inform you that his son Luthor had taken Olenna Redwyne instead of his betrothed Viola. Thus now Aerys does not have a betrothed so we should likely seek a new lady for him to marry, perhaps Johanna Lannister." Duncan said calmly.

"Very well, because I am sure it was lady Redwyne who caused this we will not punish House Tyrell for this breach of contract. Anything else to report from High Garden?" The king asked calmly.

"Yes one more small thing, Lord Tyrell has asked for your pardon as he wishes to give Luthor his throne, as soon as Luthor gets married," Duncan said simply.

"I shall send him a Raven to inform him I am okay with that, Now anything more from High Garden or from the Reach?" The King asked.

No father, however, once I left High Garden I headed south to Sunspear. There I met with the newly crowned Princess of Dorne, is once again expecting a child which, if successful, will be a boon to the Dorne as they right now have no other members of House Martell, except her younger brother Lewyn who is training to become a member of your guard. I also met with your cousin Lord Dayne and he simply wished that you would visit Starfall just to see family." Duncan said with a small smile.

"Very well I shall send a Raven to Beric to see when we can meet with his family. Now the last family you would need to see is House Baratheon if I recall correctly." The King said kindly.

"Correct father and it is with them that I spent the past six weeks," Duncan said happily.

"And pray, tell why you spent so long with Lord Lyonel Baratheon and his family?" The king asked confused.

"Well father since receiving the Betrothal contract between myself and his daughter, Anastasia, I have desired to get to know her in her own home and seeing the opportunity I took it," Duncan said with a smile.

"And what were your conclusions after this period with her, shall we keep the contract or break it off?" The king asked with slight concern.

"Oh most definitely keep the contract, however as she is only 17, we agreed that we shall not be wed until she is at least 18. When we discussed this I mentioned to her that we should keep this secret from everyone because of the words of the Three-Eyed-Raven, though obviously you and Lord Lyonel will be aware." Duncan said calmly.

"Very well, though with the warning from the Raven, how will not telling anyone help deal with that?" The king asked kindly.

"Well if no one knows that I married my Betrothed by instead I am often seen with my childhood friend Jenny Old-Stone, perhaps even have me leave the marriage hall with her instead of Anastasia, who will be secreted away out and to the Wall, people will assume I married my friend and so Anastasia being distraught fled to the Wall to avoid being near anyone she knew. Thus everyone will assume that by me marrying a commoner I have given up the Lordship and so Jenny and I will head to the North as well, though I will keep the heir ring and return home occasionally and of course invite you when we have the next heir." Duncan said with a smile.

"You really have thought this through, haven't you? Well, as long as Lady Anastasia is in agreement I see no problems with it. The Maester over the wedding can be my older brother and hopefully, he will take care of your bride." The King said calmly.

"Of course, but that is still a year away so we do not have to be too concerned now," Duncan said with a smile.

"Of course Duncan, now get some rest from your journey." The king said dismissing his son.

**AN: Sorry for the shorter Chapter it was the best place to end it without too much of a cliff hanger, the next chapter currently sits a bit more than 2,000 words.**

**AN2: Reviews are always welcome, hope you enjoyed.**

**AN3: If anyone wants a chance to read the story chapters early and is good with grammar and stuff like that I am looking for a beta beyond Grammarly.**


	6. Even a Marriage can have Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin.**

**AN: Th****ank you for the continued support of this Story, as mentioned last chapter this chapter will still revolve around Harry's Grandfather and Great Grandfather.**

**AN2: I am looking for a beta Reader so if anyone has any desire to do that please P.M. me.**

**Now onto the Story:**

A Year later 244 AC

"So Duncan ready for this?" The King asked his son as he got was finishing getting dressed for his wedding.

"I think so father, I hope you did not mind that I asked your older brother to officiate instead of you," Duncan said cautiously.

"Of course, even though he did give up his claim to the throne, he is still the eldest Targaryen alive, even if he does not use that name anymore, besides he also is a Maester and it would be odd to not have one perform the ceremony." The king said with a smile.

"Very true father," Duncan said as he finished getting ready.

"So before we go into the wedding chambers please remind me who all are to be here, just so if anyone that you don't list is present the guard can remove them before anything can be leaked." The king said remembering why they were having such a small ceremony.

"Very well, just to list quickly Uncle Aemon who also requested your youngest brother Daeron to be present, Lord Lyonel Baratheon and Lady Baratheon along with Anastasia obviously, you and mother, Rickard Stark, and Jenny Old Stones. Anyone else should be removed from the premises post-haste." Duncan said calmly.

"Of course, and Sir Duncan the Tall shall be the sole guard at the door, I will go and make sure with him that no one outside of those you mentioned." The king said before heading out the door of the chamber for a few minutes before returning.

"So are we ready then father?" Duncan asked once his father returned.

"Yes, though apparently, the reason why Aemon wanted your brother here is he wishes to take him as his squire. Now let us go." The King said before he led Duncan down the hall and towards a door where one tall man stood by the door.

"All rise for the honorable Aegon Targaryen V King of the Andals and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm." The tall man said once he opened the door before the King or Duncan could enter the room.

"Thank you all, now please be seated. Today is not about me but about the Prince of Dragonstone Ser Duncan Targaryen First of his name. Now I shall pass the duration of this Ceremony over to Maester of the Wall Maester Aemon." Aegon said as he sat down beside a beautiful woman who wore a crown denouncing her as the queen.

"Thank you King Aegon, now dearly beloved we gather here today to commemorate the marriage between Ser Duncan Targaryen and Lady Anastasia Baratheon by love and contract. Who here will stand alongside Ser Duncan?" A man with blonde hair cut short asked.

"I Ser Rickard Stark heir of House Stark of the North stand by Ser Duncan Targaryen." A man with shoulder-length brown hair said standing up.

"Who will stand alongside Lady Anastasia?" Aemon asked after nodding to Rickard.

"I Jenny of the Old Stones do stand by Lady Anastasia Baratheon." A woman with short red hair said standing.

"Very well, now if we could have Ser Duncan Targaryen and Lady Anastasia Baratheon come and kneel before the altar," Aemon said gesturing to the altar where Duncan and a woman with long black hair went to kneel.

"Now before I begin does any member of this congregation have any harsh feelings towards any other member of this congregation?" Aemon asked calmly and got no response.

"Thank you, now Ser Duncan Targaryen do you take Lady Anastasia Baratheon as your wife for all time and if the time shall come where the throne shall pass to you take her as your queen?" Aemon asked looking at Duncan.

"I do," Duncan replied.

"Do you swear your loyalty to her shall be absolute and even if you are solicited by a harlot you shall remain loyal to her until such a time as one of you shall leave this realm?" Aemon asked.

"I do," Duncan replied making Anastasia smile.

"Finally do you swear on the blood of Dragons that flows within your veins that you shall never abuse or allow Lady Anastasia to be harmed if you have any means to protect her?" Aemon asked.

"I do," Duncan replied.

"Very good, now Lady Anastasia Baratheon do you take Ser Duncan Targaryen as your husband and Lord for all time and if the time shall come where he shall take the throne shall you support him as your king?" Aemon asked looking at Anastasia now.

"I do," Anastasia said.

"Do you swear your loyalty to him shall be absolute and you shall do what you can to bring forth seed unto his name to carry his bloodline onward forever?" Aemon asked.

"I do," Anastasia said with a smile.

"Then as Maester of the Wall, I pronounce you Husband and wife and bless this marriage with the blessings of the Old Gods of the Forest, and the Seven. You may now kiss the bride." Aemon said calmly before Duncan kissed Anastasia concluding the Ceremony.

"Daeron, I was not aware you had chosen to become a Maester, when did you make that decision?" Duncan asked the younger Maester after the ceremony.

"Well about six months after you left from the wall I was asked by Lord Commander Qorgyle if I had any plans to take an apprentice, because while there are Maesters her at the Citadel most have no respect for the night watch, so I figured that in time I would come to see you I would see if Daeron would be interested in following the path of Maester, however that is up to him and my King," Aemon said as Aegon walked up.

"I see no problem with this, as he is the third son, and hopefully this prophecy will not destroy our family. However it is ultimately up to him, Daeron, would you like to become a Maester like your uncle?" Aegon asked kindly looking at his youngest son.

"Wait, really, could I. That sounds amazing," Daeron said enthusiastically.

"Yes you may, you have my blessing, though you must keep the things you learned today a secret, and also remember that you will no longer be considered a Targaryen and so do not call your uncle that either. Now I suppose we should bring this gathering to a close." Aegon said with a smile.

"Of course Father," Duncan said with a smile.

"So with you wanting to keep this wedding secret for the time being at least, how will we leave this room without everyone becoming aware of what just occurred?" Lyonel Baratheon asked calmly.

"Father, Duncan and I discussed this earlier, apparently this room was built with an escape route out of the castle in case the family was being attacked. So most of us will leave through that tunnel, other than one or both of the Maesters, Jenny, and Duncan, who will leave through the regular entrance. Once out of the castle I will head north with Rickard Stark with whom I will stay for the foreseeable future." Anastasia said calmly.

"Very well, though I am not the biggest fan of this plan myself, I will go with it," Lyonel said as Aegon knocked on the door with a pattern in his knock and Sir Duncan opened the door and they had a brief conversation.

"If I could ask a favor of you Lord and Lady Baratheon. Sir Duncan just informed me that both your eldest son Ormund and my son Aerys both arrived in Kings Landing, so perhaps once we take a slightly different route though initially through the same tunnels, but instead of going all the way out to the wood we will go to just outside the Throne Room where you can be screaming at me for daring to allow my son to break the contract with your family." Aegon said with a smirk.

"And why would we do this, my King?" Lyonel asked slightly confused.

"Well, it would explain why you are here instead of Storms End, and also explain why Anastasia would go north instead of returning home, as she was publicly shamed," Aegon said hoping that it made sense.

"Okay that makes sense, let's follow through with that plan," Lyonel said with a smile.

"Well now that we have the plan made up let's execute it," Duncan said before the group dispersed.

A short while later in the throne room

"Aegon, you have disrespected Storms End again, and it may just lead to war, how dare you allow your son, and heir no less, disrespect my daughter by leading her along only to marry a common harlot! How dare you!" Lyonel raged loudly.

"How dare I, how dare I? If your daughter was not such a hag my son might have given her a chance, but with how ugly she is I don't think even a mule would be willing to touch her." Aegon said making Lyonel look at him in actual shock.

"Excuse me, but my daughter's hand has been highly sought after by the lords of the Stormlands and the Dorne. But now because of your filthy son's decision, she has fled north to be celibate, giving herself as a Septa for the Lady Stark." Lyonel said before a younger man with Shoulder length Blonde hair walked in having heard the commotion.

"Father, Lord Baratheon, what is the cause of commotion?" The man asked kindly.

"Oh look, it is another of your inbred filthy children, look, boy, you were not invited to be part of this conversation so get out," Lyonel growled out looking at the young man with disgust.

"Lyonel, I would ask that you do not speak so callously about or to Prince Aerys, he is the secondary heir to this throne," Aegon said glaring at Lyonel.

"Actually father shouldn't it be primary because if my source is correct, which I would be surprised if it wasn't, then my older brother disinherited himself by marrying a commoner?" Aerys asked with a smirk.

"While normally that would be true I am giving your brother six years to come to his senses and marry a noble or he will be disinherited. Now do be quiet if you wish to remain in these rooms during this discussion."Aegon said with a glare at his second son.

"Fine, but I will be king one day and no one will stop me," Aerys said glaring at his father before storming out of the room slamming into a man with short black hair who was walking into the room.

"Foolish child, who is he to tell the King how to rule," Aegon said irritated before noticing the new man having entered the room.

"My King, Father, Mother, please excuse my interruption but I just arrived and heard concerning news, that I wanted to have refuted before I pass on my own message." The man said kneeling before the throne.

"Rise Prince Ormund, what news do you wish to have refuted?" Aegon asked signaling for the man to rise.

"Well rumor has it that Prince Duncan was seen riding North with a commoner on his horse along with him and rumor has it that she is his wife. I was certain that Prince Duncan was betrothed to my older sister Anastasia, am I incorrect?" Ormund asked kindly.

"Sadly both of those rumors are correct, if it would please you perhaps you could court my daughter Rhaella, once she is of age of course, and take her as your own bride, thus keeping the contract between our families, and putting you at ease," Aegon said causing Lyonel to gasp in shock.

"While I will not take the disrespect to my sister lightly I will agree to court your daughter once she is old enough, as I do not wish to court an infant, that is if my father is agreeable?" Ormund said kindly with a small chuckle.

"Well, I was not expecting that in any way, shape, or form. I am agreeable to this agreement, though I must ask why?" Lyonel asked confused by this change in events.

"Well, my dear Lyonel I have noticed that my son Aerys might choose to follow in his ancestors' footsteps of incest to give himself greater claim to the throne if Duncan refuses to see reason. Though if you do not choose to marry her I will see if Lord Hightower would allow his son, her best friend to marry her." Aegon said with a smile.

"Very well, I agree to the terms, however, Ormund will you permit your brother Steffon to take your betrothed from you, you know he cares deeply for Cassanda Estermont?" Lyonel asked kindly.

"Of course, I hold no need to marry first, especially since it will be at least 15 years before I could wed Rhaella. Now the message I have to pass forward, first Princess of Dorne has had a son, who she named Doran and he is doing well. Secondly and more importantly the Golden Company has been spotted heading North towards Dreadfort where there are rumors they plan to start yet another invasion." Ormund said irritated at the news.

"Well that is good to know, luckily we are already heading north this next week for Rickard Stark's wedding, so we shall gather our armies and end the possible invasion before it even begins. Thank you Ormund." Aegon said in shock at the news.

"No problem my king. Shall I continue North to inform Lord Stark of this news?" Ormund asked kindly.

"Of course, thank you," Aegon said still in a bit of shock before Ormund left.

"Well, I shall be going back to Storm's End to Rally our armies just to be safe," Lyonel said and got a nod in agreement from Aegon.

"Of course Lord Baratheon. Thank you for your aide." Aegon said as the Baratheons left before he sunk down into his throne in slight irritation.

**AN: Do you want me to post a timeline of events periodically, and if so would you prefer on my profile or as a secondary story which would just be informational.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	7. The Blackfyre Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin.**

**AN: Thank you for the continued support of this Story, as mentioned last chapter this chapter will still revolve around Harry's Grandfather and Great Grandfather.**

**AN2: I am looking for a beta Reader so if anyone has any desire to do that please P.M. me.**

**AN3: I have started a forum, link in my profile, that will have timeline and character information, feel free to post questions on that page or here.**

**Please note as this is Fanfiction I am taking some liberties in Martin's Timeline, such as the events of this Chapter, never occurred in his story, but I felt it gave another event and more character development.**

Two weeks later

"Lords and Men of the Crownlands, thank you for coming with your arms so quickly. The Golden Company has been confirmed to be heading to Dreadfort in a plan to take our kingdom from the North. I received a notice from Andron Bolton that he has set his men at ready for the impending battles, but desires aide post haste, once the Battles are over and the foolish Sell-swords are driven from our lands once more Lord Stark has offered to feed any and all who wish to dine with his family at Winterfell. Now we have a long journey ahead of us so let us be off." Aegon said as he stood on a small podium before he mounted his horse.

"For Westeros!" A cry was heard after him as he began the journey that he knew would be nearly 4 months long, just going to the Fort.

4 months later.

"King Aegon, you and your men have arrived just in time to see the battles begin, The Golden Company has a second group whose banners I do not recognize and number about 19,000. We had a total of about 10,000 from the North, simply because we still are recovering from the last Blackfyre Rebellion not even 10 years ago. Though I do admit that I am amazed by how quickly they were able to rebuild their forces." A tall slightly balding man said as Aegon walked into his throne room.

"Yes, Lord Bolton, it is odd, do you know who is commanding the forces? I brought with me an additional 18,000 from the Crownlands, Riverlands, and the Vale collectively. Lord Lyonel has sent his own forces to the Crownlands and Lord Tytos has sent his own forces to The Riverlands should we need them. The Princess of Dorne and Lord Luthor have both said they will have their banners prepared to leave as soon as a message arrives, and Lord Balon Greyjoy said he will not aide us unless they attack the lands of the Ironborn." Aegon said irritably at the end due to Balon's dismissal of his command.

"Hopefully we will not need it, but it is good to be prepared anyway. Your son has been in most of my councils and I will be more than happy to bow the knee to him when he becomes king, nothing against you." Andron said kindly.

"Yes Duncan is a very skilled young man, and the kingdom will be in good hands when he takes it over, what of your son Alexandre?" Aegon asked kindly.

"That boy, his desire to return to an era of skinning enemies alive and his hatred of the late Brandon Stark and heir Rickard Stark is concerning, claims we are not honoring our ancestors by our actions, I hope with Rickard Stark agreeing to have any of his daughters marry any son of Alexandre it will ease hatred between the houses," Andron said with a sigh.

"Of course, now let us go and make final preparations for this battle," Aegon said with a smile.

"Of course my King," Andron said with a smile.

Two weeks later

"Look father a white flag it appears the enemies are finally done with this pathetic battle," Duncan said as he sat down on his horse alongside his father having just come from the fighting on the front lines for the past few hours.

"So it appears, let us see what they want," Aegon said with a smile as the fighting slowed down as he made his way to the flag bearer.

"King Aegon V, you actually came, I doubted you would, I am Aegon II Blackfyre son of Aegon Blackfyre, who was the son of Daemon Blackfyre who was, in turn, the eldest child of our collective namesake King Aegon Targaryen IV, thus I am the true heir to the Iron Throne, so here is my offer to end this bloodshed, you hand over the Iron Throne and I will let you and your spawn live and my men will never again attack Westeros but will instead guard Westeros until the end of time." The man said with a grin.

"Aegon huh, you do act quite a bit like Aegon IV, however unlike you, my father Maekar named me after his first ancestor in Westeros, who did everything in his power to keep the realm together, and I have no desire to end this tradition by handing the throne to a Tyrant. So here is my one and only offer, you can go back to whatever hole you climbed out of alive or I will kill you this minute, I will give you thirty seconds to make your decision." Aegon V said.

"I shall kill you for your insolence old man." Aegon II said as he swung his blade at Aegon V.

"I think not bastard, now you die." Aegon V said as he parried the blade coming towards him while using the other hand to pull out a dagger from his belt and throwing it at Aegon II cutting straight through the femoral artery causing blood to begin to start gushing out.

"You think a small cut to the leg will stop me, you are delusional old man." Aegon II said angrily as he swung at Aegon V again.

"Is that so, well that doesn't look like a small cut to me, but if you wish to continue to dance I am willing to do so, you will only die faster this way." Aegon V said calmly as he parried Aegon II again before nicking him across the face.

"You dare cut me again I will kil ll yo oo." Aegon II as his speech began to slur as he swung again but very clumsily now.

"Interesting isn't it when the largest artery in your leg is sliced open, records from the Lords of Dreadfort here, have found you have about three minutes to live. Now as you die I will address you, men." Aegon V said as he simply dodged Aegon II's next swing.

"Father isn't that Blackfyre, the sword King Aegon IV gave to Daemon when he legitimized the Bastard?" Duncan asked pointing to the sword in the fallen Aegon II's hands.

"I do believe it is, why don't you take it and keep it for yourself." Aegon V said with a smile.

"It would be my honor, my King," Duncan said as he grabbed the sword out of Aegon II's grasp as he struggled to hold onto it.

"Followers of Aegon II Blackfyre, your leader has just been killed and we still have you outnumbered, now you came against us for profit and for causes of greed while we only came against you to defend our lands from tyrannical rule. So as King of the Andals and First Men I give you an offer that if you give up your weapons and make an oath to come against us to war nevermore, we shall allow you to return to your homes and live in peace. However, if you won't do this I shall command my armies to come against you so that you shall be exterminated forever." Aegon V said loudly.

"King Aegon V Targaryen, I am Kindrin Riddle, leader of the sell-sword company called the Crimson Vipers. My men and I only know war, we will give up our weapons but we shall make no oath." A man said coming forward throwing his sword at Aegon's feet.

" Very well, we shall end this battle whether with an oath or your blood upon the ground." Aegon V said as he picked up the sword and handed it back to Kindrin.

"How dare you, "Kindrin said as he swung quickly at Aegon V only for Duncan to block the blow by cutting off his hand.

"Now sell-swords, as easily as I was able to disarm your leader so shall our people slay you unless you make an oath," Duncan said loudly and many men threw down their weapons.

"Men, I command you to attack," Kindrin said angrily.

"Men of Westeros, do not attack any unarmed man otherwise kill them all." Aegon V said loudly and got a cheer as his army began to fall on the sell-swords with great power until all of them had either thrown down their weapons and made an oath or been killed which took about three more hours.

"Father the battle is won, the Golden Company is preparing to depart having all who remain given an oath never to return," Duncan said with a sigh of relief a few hours after the battle ended

"Very good, what of the second company of Sell-swords?" Aegon asked kindly.

"All of the company called the Crimson Vipers were killed in the battle, refusing to go against their leader's last words," Duncan said as Andron walked up to them.

"My king, I bare some bad news, though luckily not as bad as it could have been," Andron said as he bowed to Aegon.

"I assume you mean the causalities report," Aegon asked sadly.

"Yea my king, From House Bolton and the North we lost 4,023 men, the Crown-lands lost 3,235, the Vale lost 1,312, and the River-lands lost 1,402. The Night's Watch sent a small company of 1,000 men yesterday and they lost 28 men. The Crimson Vipers were counted as numbering 3,018 at least that is how many were dead with their markings, and the Golden Company lost 12,013." Andron said sadly.

"What of the injured, will most survive?" Aegon asked worriedly.

"Among our men we have about 8,000 who are injured with 1,327 of them in more critical condition and have been sent down to Winterfell for better treatment. We estimate that among the Golden Company they have about 3,000 of their remaining 4,012 who are injured, and we estimate that about half of them will not be able to make it back to Essos with the severity of their wounds, but when we offered to give them aide they refused it." Andron said.

"Final question before you go your way, are there any lords who have fallen in this battle?" Duncan asked concerned as he had not seen Rickard in a few hours.

"Lord Clarence Cargyll, who was without heirs fell, Lord Markus Flint of Widows Peake died leaving only his wife and daughter Lyessa, Ser Richen Upcliff of the Vale who was a second son, Ser Benedict Royce, Lord Stark's Brother in law fell leaving his wife and three daughters, along with some small land holding knights but no one else that may be of great interest to you. However if you are wondering Rickard Stark headed back to Winterfell after your father's impressive display after getting my permission to take his leave, he does have a wedding to get ready for and all." Andron said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lord Bolton, by your leave father, Lord Bolton," Duncan said with a bow.

"Go and join your best friend my son, we will stay here for another while," Aegon said before Duncan quickly left.

"My king, anything else I can do for you?" Andron asked obviously wanting to return to his men.

"Just one request if I may, could you make sure to keep a company of your men battle ready for the next few weeks, I do not think the Sell-swords would break their oaths, but you never know and I would rather not be caught unaware," Aegon said with a smile.

"Of course my king," Andron said before leaving to return to his own men.

Three weeks later Winterfell

"Thank you all for being willing to leave your homes to help protect our kingdom. Now before you all begin our long journey south we would be most pleased if you joined with our family in celebrating the marriage of my second son, and heir, Rickard Stark, to Lady Cyantha Reed who was my late son Brandon's betrothed but with his passing two years ago, she agreed to take Rickard as her husband." Lord Stark said from one of the towers in Winterfell.

"Here, here!" Was heard from the crowd.

"Thank you, now I Aegon Targaryen V King of the Andals and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm will oversee this marriage," Aegon said loudly as he walked up to where Rickard was standing before performing the ceremony.

"Congrats on your wedding Rickard, could I borrow the king for a minute?" Ormund asked walking up.

"Of course Ser Baratheon, do not let me keep you," Rickard said with a smile.

"Ormund, before you begin, we all owe you a great debt for informing us of what was coming, now what can I do for you?" Aegon asked as he walked a little ways off with Ormund.

"Well first news, so once we finished our meeting at the Red Keep a few months ago, my father Lord Baratheon send my older brother Steffon a raven letting him know that I had changed my plans for a betrothal, he immediately changed his plans of going to Essos to find a wife and instead contacted Lord Estermont. Lord Estermont was apparently ecstatic as he arranged for his daughter, Cassanda to marry Steffon less than a month later." Ormund with a small chuckle.

"You are not upset that you missed your brother's wedding then?" Aegon asked cautiously.

"No, while I love Steffon, he has always been the heir and I the extra so I do not have any problems with it," Ormund said with a smile.

"Very good, now anything else you need from me?" Aegon asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, one more request if I may?" Ormund asked cautiously.

"You may ask but I am not sure if I will give it to you, what can I do for you?" Aegon asked kindly.

"Well since Rhaella is just barely two, could I train with the Kings guard, and while not joining them learn from them, so when I marry her I may be able to protect her to the best of my power, and also so then I can be around her until she is old enough for me to take her as my wife?" Ormund asked cautiously.

"While I don't have any problems with this, I will ask Ser Duncan the Tall, the head of my guard, because he does not normally like taking on knights who are under 18, so you are about 3 years shy of his normal acceptance age, I will see what he thinks," Aegon said agreeing with Ormund's logic.

"Actually my King, I would be alright with waiting for a few more years until I am 18, so I can gain greater experience, and then I never can be accused of marrying someone who I had changed their diapers," Ormund said with a smile.

"I understand that, very well, now let's enjoy the festivities," Aegon said with a smile.

**AN: Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. A New Heir is Born

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes: **

This Chapter Still has Prince Duncan as the main character, with Aegon V as a secondary main Character, Harry still has not entered the world of Westeros, and still has some time until he does, please bear with me, my muse had me write this way, hate it if you will but it is what it is.

For a bit of a timeline, Harry is born in, how I currently have it divided, chapter 16, but does not really get a Pov until Chapter 18 or 19;(I currently am working on Chapter 43/44 ish).

**Beta Reader would be appreciated**

**Forum for additional background and timeline stuff.**

**Response to Reviews:**

_Doppeenight: I set up the forum if that does not work for you let me know and I will add a secondary story about background info._

_SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Ser Barristan will not be will still be killing Maelys, which in cannon was the 5__th__ Blackfyre rebellion or the War of the Ninepenny Kings(Chapter 13), in this story that is the 6__th__ Blackfyre Rebellion, but becomes Kingsguard after saving Aerys multiple times during that event. For your second question, Duncan is Harry's Grandfather, James first enters the Story in this chapter._

_Zoom99: Not completely sure where your question is coming from, in Chapter 1 Harry is Harry Potter, in Chapter 5 and on, thus far, Harry is not the main character._

**_Now Onto the Story:_**

A year and a half later, Late 245 AC

"Daddy, Mommy we got a raven, from Duncan." A little blonde-haired girl said running into the library with a letter clenched in her hands.

"Is that so Rhaella?" A dark-haired woman sitting with Aegon's head in her lap as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah mommy, can you read it?" Rhaella asked excitedly.

"Of course baby; Aegon, love are you awake?" The woman asked calmly as she shook him slightly.

"Yes my lovely Queen Betha, I was just enjoying your ministrations. Rhaella why don't you sit on my lap as your mommy reads the letter?" Aegon said as he sat up, and getting smacked by Betha.

"Okay, daddy!" Rhaella said as she got up onto his lap before Betha started reading the letter.

_Dearest family,_

_ I just returned to Winterfell from beyond the Wall where Anastasia and I have been staying the past few months and I have exciting news, Anastasia is expecting! The wildlings that we are among say that she should be delivering our child in about six months. Anastasia though is bedridden and that is concerning for me. Please pray to the Seven that she may regain her health soon. On a brighter note, father I think I more fully understand how you feel about mother, how you say that you are learning to love her more and more each day, I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with Anastasia. She truly means the world to me so I cannot fully express how much I care for her. Aside from what is going on with us, Rickard and Cyantha just had their first son, who they are naming after Rickard's late brother, perhaps if I have a daughter I can have her get with young Brandon Stark. Well, that is all right now. Be well. _

_-Duncan _

"That is much too bad," Betha said as she started tearing up at how Anastasia was ailing.

"Well, we shall most definitely pray for her return to health, and shall make arrangements to head north to the Wall in about four months, so we get there a little before she bare," Aegon said kindly.

"Of course love, I hope that Duncan also sent a Raven to Lyonel and Lady Baratheon," Betha said with a smile.

"Yes I agree, I will send him a raven just in case," Aegon said as he picked Rhaella up and placed her into Betha's lap before getting up to go write the letter.

Four months later. Viseny (March) 246 AC

"Welcome Lord and Lady Baratheon, how was your journey here?" Aegon asked when he saw Lyonel and his wife entering the stables with three horses

"Rather well, all things considered. Ormund was with us when we got your Raven and so he is also with us, but he is currently with Ser Duncan the Tall, discussing joining them in training with the Kingsguard at the beginning of next year. Cassanda is struggling to conceive which is frustrating her father, but I have told him to be patient as it took us a few years to have Steffon." Lyonel said with a smile.

"Very good, I hope you let Duncan know that Ormund was going to be coming with us," Aegon said as he placed a saddle on a gray horse before moving towards a light brown horse and doing the same.

"Yes, of course. Now would it be alright if we took some of your horses so we can allow ours to rest from our ten-day journey?" Lyonel asked politely.

"I see no issue with that, but you have to get them ready yourself," Aegon said with a smirk.

"Of course, I mean we can't have the royals do any more work than necessary," Ormund said with a small laugh as he put his three horses in individual pens

"Exactly, we wouldn't want me to break a nail or something," Aegon said with a grin.

"Exactly, now we know how your oldest is doing, how are your other three?" Lady Baratheon asked kindly.

"Well Emma, Aerys has been spending almost all his time the past few years with Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock and has recently had me approve a betrothal contract between himself and Johanna Lannister, Lord Lannister's late younger brother Jason's eldest child. Daeron is doing well at the Wall with my Brother and enjoying learning to be a Maester, and Rhaella is growing up so fast, though she appears to be inheriting the Targaryen heritage over the Blackwood, which I have no problem with." Aegon said with a smile.

"Well that is good, so shall we get going?" Emma asked calmly.

"Of course, also for guards only Ser Duncan the Tall and his current squire Steven Rykker, who is soon going to join the Kingsguard, because Ser Roland Crakehall is leaving soon, as he first joined the Kingsguard early during the reign of my Grandfather Daeron II, and he wants to spend the last few years of his life with his family so I am going to be releasing him from his oaths once we return," Aegon said with a smile.

"Very good," Lyonel said with a smile before he saddled three horses himself.

About 2 months later Rhaen (May) 246 AC

"Father how was your journey?" Daeron asked as the party of eight arrived at Castle Black.

"Very good Daeron, how are you doing?" Aegon asked as he got off of his horse.

"Pretty good, I am loving being a Maester, I truly have been able to help people which is amazing," Daeron said happily.

"That is great, now could you direct us to where your brother is at?" Aegon asked kindly.

"I'm right here father, I actually came for Aemon as Anastasia is fading, and I need help fast," Duncan said walking up quickly.

"Very well I will be right behind you," Aemon said coming from one of the rooms right off of the main courtyard.

"Thank you Maester," Duncan said quickly as he turned the opposite direction and started walking with the group following closely behind him until they reached a small cottage about half a mile past the Wall.

"This is your home Duncan?" Aegon asked in shock as Duncan knocked on the door of the cottage.

"Not now father, Frida, I have brought the Maester and Anastasia and my mothers may they come in?" Duncan said loudly.

"Send them in but please remain outside with anyone else." An older female voice said from inside the cottage before a scream was heard from inside.

"What is going on in there?" Ormund asked worried as Aemon, Emma, and Betha quickly entered before closing the door.

"That my son is a woman bringing a new life into the world," Lyonel said as he sat down on the ground.

"Very true, my friend, but now we wait. In the meantime why don't you go and tell us what have you been up to Duncan." Aegon said as he picked Rhaella up as he sat down on the ground himself and placed Rhaella on his lap.

"Very well, so where to begin, well once we arrived in Winterfell we were told by Rickard that there was an attack that was expected near Dreadfort, so I told Anastasia to continue North to a village near the Wall, so no one would expect that we were actually married, while I went to Dreadfort to help with the impending battle. Then you all know what happened with that battle, we won, and father you killed the son of a Bastard and reclaimed Blackfyre from him. After the battle, we all returned to Winterfell where Rickard was married and I stayed with him until all of the troops had returned to their homes before I headed to the Wall." Duncan said with a smile at the memories.

"Wait, so you and Anastasia were married before the Golden Company invaded? I thought you had just married Jenny of Old-stones?" Ormund asked confused.

"Well, that is what we wanted everyone to think, that day that you agreed to your betrothal, Duncan and your sister were married," Lyonel said with a smile.

"Wait you were aware, then why were you yelling at Aegon?" Ormund asked still confused.

"Again, we wanted everyone to think that I broke the contract and thus lost my right to the throne when in reality I kept the contract and all was well," Duncan explained.

"But why would you want to do that?" Ormund asked completely confused at the idea.

"Well when Duncan took his journey around the Realm he met with the three-eyed-Raven came and told him that the fall of the Targaryen Dynasty was soon to occur along with all peace in the Seven Kingdoms for the next 1000 years, unless precautions were taken, including the preserving of the true heir and letting a false heir take the fall, until the true heir can reclaim the throne," Aegon said sadly.

"The three-eyed Raven, I have never heard of him before, what is he a soothsayer?" Steven asked confused.

"Well Squire, The Three-eyed Raven is seen as a chosen servant of the Old Gods of the Forest, and in the past has given true prophecies." Duncan the Tall said kindly.

"But it might not be true, as he does not walk the path of the Seven," Steven said confusion in his voice.

"While that may be true, he knew of what I did and told me I was walking on the path to keep the peace, but due to new events an era of great war across the realm is unavoidable, but the true king shall rise from among my heirs, though not without great loss across the world," Duncan said kindly.

"So you have met with the Raven again?" Aegon asked for clarification.

"Oh yeah, I will get to that in a minute once I get there in my tale. So once I got to the Wall I spent a few days just being with Anastasia, before people started questioning why I was spending so much time with a woman who had told them when she arrived that she had been shunned by the Prince. So I went to Aemon who sees if he knew a place I could go and be with Anastasia without word going through the seven kingdoms and he told me about this village of Wildlings or free folk as they call themselves, who are friendly with the Night Watch. So we moved here and I built this house and have when I am not traveling the realm, been aiding the members as a guard and aide in their councils, so they have been very kind to me and Anastasia." Duncan said calmly.

"Thank you, son, for continuing your travels around the realm, I know it is hard to do when you are only recently married. Anything of note to report?" Aegon asked at the point where Duncan mentioned taking Progress around the realm.

"Not in particular. The only thing that might interest you is that it turns out my cousin Vaella has decided to become Harlot and is currently living in the Westerlands and is apparently visited by my younger brother quite frequently, though she swore that she makes sure she is always taking a herb to prevent pregnancy as she doesn't want to have a child in her old age." Duncan said kindly.

"Vaella, the Harlot of Casterly Rock, she was found dead three months ago, apparently she was strangled to death, but no one can confirm who was her killer," Ormund said cautiously.

"Well, there's that then," Duncan said looking sad.

"Yes there is that, it's too bad as she was a sweet girl, simple-minded yes, but still sweet, her father, my oldest brother though, was a fool, but neither here nor there. Continue with your story Duncan." Aegon said sadly.

"Oh yes, so once I got back from visiting Rickard to celebrate his son's birth, I returned here and was told by Anastasia that she was pregnant and she wanted me to inform both of our parents know. I spent the next few days with her during which time she became bedridden, and that is when I returned to Winterfell to send the Ravens, before coming straight back. She overcame whatever was ailing her for about three months but the last two months or so she has been bedridden again. Frida has been helping take care of her, and the other women have been protecting her while I help with supporting the village." Duncan said sadly.

"Well, wow. I don't know what I would do if your mother had been bedridden when you or any of your siblings were still in the womb. But you mentioned meeting the three-eyed raven again, could you tell us that story?" Aegon asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, that was about three weeks ago during a hunting expedition, I started following a Stag and was led into a cave where I found a man who was sitting on a throne of tree roots that seemingly had him trapped. I offered to help him but instead, he told me to sit down before he told the Stag to leave before he introduced himself." Duncan said looking at the ground before continuing

Flashback

"Prongs, you are dismissed, thank you for bringing the Dragon's son to me, Prince Duncan please take a seat." The man sitting on the throne said calmly.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Duncan asked confused though he sat down.

"I am known by many names, but the two I am known as best are the Three-eyed Raven and my name which I had before taking on this mantel was Brynden Rivers." The man said calmly.

"Wait you are the three-eyed raven, but how did no one recognize you when you were at the Wall a few years ago if you are also the former Lord Commander of the Nights Watch," Duncan asked in disbelief.

"Prince Duncan, do you not recall that I always had my face shrouded, but if you need further proof go into the next chamber and you will find Dark Sister and my famous Weirwood bow," Brynden said calmly before Duncan did as directed and did, in fact, find the legendary sword and bow.

"Okay so assuming that I believe that you actually are Lord Bloodraven, and not just a thief who stole his bow and sword, why did you want me here?" Duncan asked cautiously.

"Three main reasons, first to inform you that you have taken good steps to avoid the complete extinction of our family, though a war will still occur which will prepare our people for a worse fate than ever imagined," Brynden said kindly.

"Very well, I have learned much by doing what I have done, now you mentioned three things, what are the other two?" Duncan asked now curious.

"Second I need to have you take Dark Sister with you, it does not good being in a cave in the Land beyond the Wall, take it and take it to Valyria where the Valyrian gods will protect it from any who are not Targaryens," Brynden said calmly.

"Then how will you protect yourself?" Duncan asked concerned.

"Do not worry about me, the Gods will keep me safe until my time is through, which shall not be until the return of the Targaryens is near. My final request is that you take the three dragon eggs that reside in the fourth chamber and take them from here, they will only hatch when their time is at hand, but as three of the remaining six dragon eggs that the Gods know of in Westeros or Essos, they will be of great worth in years to come." Brynden said looking at the ground sadly.

"Wait, Dragon eggs? I thought all of them were lost or destroyed!" Duncan said in shock.

"They have been lost, I saved these three from the wildfire destruction my father did on the other twenty he had, I know nothing about the other three except that they shall come forth in their own due time," Brynden said sorrowfully.

"Aegon IV had over twenty dragon eggs that he destroyed!" Duncan said in shock and anger.

"Yes, he thought that by using Wildfire he could cause them to hatch, when in truth Wildfire is one of two of the easiest ways to destroy the eggs, the other being by breaking them by swinging a Valerian Steel blade at them, which make no mistake he tried that as well and only managed to kill the dragons," Brynden said sadly.

"He truly was a mad man," Duncan said angrily.

"Oh yes, most definitely. One last thing just as a warning, my brother still lives and war against him will come soon." Brynden said kindly.

End Flashback.

"So then I did as he requested and took the eggs and the sword and with his blessing also his weirwood bow," Duncan said calmly.

"Wow, that is interesting, where are the eggs now?" Aegon asked intrigued.

In a small cellar, I dug beneath the bed in the house, along with Blackfyre and Dark Sister and the bow." Duncan said calmly.

"Very good, safe and sound," Aegon said before a baby's cry was heard.

"Duncan you and the others may enter now, though I will warn you, Anastasia, is fading," Aemon called out causing Duncan to rush in.

"Anastasia, my love, you did it. We have a baby." Duncan said kneeling beside the bed.

"Yes, we did. My love, I don't think, I'm so sorry, I don't want to go but I feel like I am being forced to." Anastasia said crying.

"Love what are you talking about?" Duncan asked concerned as he started stroking her hair.

"I don't wanna go, but you will take care of Jamison won't you?" Anastasia asked.

"Daughter where are you going?" Lyonel asked walking over.

"Daddy, the stranger is here and he wants me to go with him," Anastasia said sadly.

"No my love, I can't lose you," Duncan said as Anastasia's breath slowed.

"My Prince, my king, my love, I will always be with you, take care of Jamison, that is his name if you are okay with it," Anastasia said as Ormund walked over.

"Anastasia, what is wrong?" Ormund asked concerned.

"Ormund, little brother, protect Jamison, make sure that he doesn't fall at least without finding love first," Anastasia said before looking back to Duncan.

"My love, I don't want you to go, please don't!" Duncan cried as Anastasia took her final breaths.

"Nephew, I did everything I could, the gods needed her elsewhere," Aemon said sadly.

"I know, we will have a small ceremony for her later this week and shall do as the Targaryens of old did with burning her remains and taking them to Dragonstone. Mother could you give my son nourishment and help Jenny until she can do so herself. Jenny would you be willing to raise Jamison as your own?" Duncan asked Jenny who had been standing in a corner for the past few minutes.

"Of course my friend," Jenny said calmly.

"Duncan, the spear-wives will also aid you, you and Anastasia have become valued members of our society and we will continue aiding you," Frida said calmly.

"Thank you Frida, you and your people have helped me and Anastasia so much," Duncan said kindly.

"Duncan, I am still able to give milk and I would be happy to feed my grandson until we return to King's Landing, Aegon may we stay for two weeks, or would that be too long?" Betha asked lovingly.

"We can stay as long as we need love," Aegon said sadly.

"Thank you father, I also will plan to remain here, though doing my yearly Progress around the realm," Duncan said slowly.

"Of course, though I will request that you be at the Red Keep in Merax (June) of next year as your younger brother is getting married to Johanna Lannister," Aegon said calmly.

"Very well, I will make sure I am there as part of my Progress of the realm," Duncan said calmly before walking out of the cottage with a sword in hand.

"Hey Prince Duncan, would you be willing to spar with me?" Steven asked seeing Duncan leaving the cottage.

"Very well Squire Rykker," Duncan said before they started sparing until Duncan managed to disarm Steven after nearly an hour

"Wow Prince Duncan, you are very skilled with your sword," Steven said in shock.

"Well I did learn from your peers, and have needed to use the skill a few times in my life, but you are not half bad yourself. Thank you though I really needed that." Duncan said with a smile.

"And Ser Rykker needed that, your majesty." Duncan the Tall said with a smile.

"Ser Rykker? I thought he was just your squire?" Duncan asked confused.

"He was until he was beaten by you, now that he has been shown that even the best swordsmen can be beaten by someone else he is ready to be a knight of the Kingsguard. If you would do the honors, Prince Duncan." Duncan the Tall said calmly.

"If my father is agreeable as he will be one of his guards," Duncan said calmly.

"I am son, and I brought this out having grabbed it when the bed was temporarily moved, so the free folk could take Anastasia's body to be prepared," Aegon said handing Duncan Blackfyre as Steven knelt before him

"Thank you father, Squire Steven Rykker, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" Duncan asked as he held Blackfyre above him.

"I do," Steven said calmly.

"Then by the power given me, as the heir of the Andals and the Seven Kingdoms, I name thee Ser Rykker the Bold, arise," Duncan said after her he touched both of Steven's shoulders with the flat of Blackfyre.

"Well now it looks like Ser Duncan does not have a squire, Ormund would you be interested in beginning your training now?" Aegon asked calmly.

"I think I shall stay with Prince Duncan until Prince Aerys wedding if only to give Ser Duncan a break from training," Ormund said calmly.

"Very well," Aegon said with a smile.

Two weeks later.

"Duncan it appears to be time for us to return to Kings Landing and the Stormlands," Aegon said once he saw Duncan returning from a hunt with the men of the village.

"Of course father, Lord Lyonel. I will be going to the remains of the freehold after the wedding in Merax. May the gods bless your travels." Duncan said before pulling both men into hugs.

"I will be remaining with you if you are alright with that," Ormund said cautiously.

"I don't have any problem with it, but you had best be willing to put in work required to be of worth to the Free People as they don't allow lazy to remain," Duncan said with a grin.

"Of course, Father, Mother best of journeys, let me know if anything of note occurs, like if Cassanda gets pregnant," Ormund said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Of course, and you know Steffon would want you there when any child is born," Emma said with a smile.

"Daddy, do we have to go and leave brother and sir Ormun here?" Rhaella asked sadly.

"Yes princess, we do have to go, but you will see them in a few months, and remember it is Sir Ormund, not Ormun," Betha said as she picked Rhaella up after giving Duncan a hug before they all got on their horses and started back south.

"Well my sister has taken a liking to you, hopefully, your future wife does not get too jealous of her," Duncan said to Ormund once the others were a ways off.

"So do I, but it is unlikely, because while I know you Targaryens are known to go mad, I don't think it would be bad enough to turn Rhaella against herself because of her liking me and me liking her, well will like her when she is a bit older, because if she looks anything like your cousin or mother she will be a looker," Ormund said causing Duncan to give him a questioning look.

"Why would she be jealous of herself, I said your future wife would be jealous of her," Duncan said confused.

"I know what you said, but your sister is my future wife, your father arranged it when I got mad because I thought you had broken the contract between our houses," Ormund said with a smile.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense I guess, but aren't you like 15 years her senior?" Duncan asked in shock.

"13 but whatever, it's not like its uncommon," Ormund said with a smirk.

"Very true," Duncan said before he directed Ormund on who the village was so he could get assigned a task.

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	9. Return to the Motherland

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

This Chapter Still has Prince Duncan as the main character, with Aegon V as a secondary main Character, Harry still has not entered the world of Westeros, and still has some time until he does, please bear with me, my muse had me write this way, hate it if you will but it is what it is.

For a bit of a timeline, Harry is born in, how I currently have it divided, chapter 16, but does not really get a Pov until Chapter 18 or 19;(I currently am working on Chapter 43/44 ish).

**Beta Reader would be appreciated**

**Forum for additional background and timeline stuff.**

Merax 247 AC Red Keep

"Brother I did not think you would come, I had figured you would be too ashamed to show your face here, especially since you married that harlot, what was her name, Penny, like the cost to fuck her?" Aerys said walking up to Duncan as he entered the Castle.

"I would appreciate it if you did not insult Jenny, as while I know you spend a lot of time among harlots, I am loyal to my wife," Duncan said coldly.

"Duncan you arrived, how was your journey?" Aegon said walking up to his sons.

"Rather good, Ormund and I were able to meet with quite a few of the lesser lords and spend time among the small-folk which has been a blessing, Jenny met us last week with Rickard and Cyantha and will be arriving in a short while," Duncan said kindly.

"Very good, it will be good to see her again, how are the goings on in the realm?" Aegon asked curiously.

"Rather well, I will discuss some more things with you once the wedding is over," Duncan said calmly before seeing Jenny walk in with Jamison in her arms.

"Who let the Harlot into the castle?" Aerys asked loudly getting Steven's attention.

"Excuse me, where is the harlot?" Steven asked as he walked over.

"Good Sir Rykker, please remove the harlot from the castle, she has no place here," Aerys said pointing to Jenny who had just reached Duncan.

"Are you referring to my wife as a harlot, little brother, the woman who is raising my child and heir to the seven kingdoms, if that is who you are referring to as a harlot I would suggest you watch your words as I have killed a man for less," Duncan said coldly before he pulled Jenny into a hug and kissed her head.

"Aerys, hold your tongue, Jenny has just as much right to be here as anyone else," Aegon said glaring at his younger son who looked about ready to speak again.

"Aerys, who are these guests?" A woman with golden blonde hair, quite different from the well known Valyrian Platinum blonde, asked walking up with three men all with golden hair.

"My pet, these are my elder brother Duncan the fallen, and his low born wife Henny of Mold-stones," Aerys said taking the woman's hand.

"Forgive me my friend but while he is your brother he does deserve respect as crown prince, sister as Prince Aerys said these are Crown Prince Duncan and his wife, who I have not had the pleasure to meet." The golden blond man who looked to be closest to Aerys age.

"Thank you Heir Lannister, this is Jenny of Old Stones, and this here is my son Jamison Targaryen," Duncan said kindly.

"Please my lord, Tywin, where is your friend that you were with when you visited Casterly Rock a few months ago?" Tywin asked kindly.

"Ser Ormund is talking to Ser Duncan about working with the Kingsguard and perhaps even joining," Duncan said kindly.

"Well from his short duel with Kevan he will be quite good." The eldest golden blonde man said motioning to the last man

"Lord Lannister, I will pass on your praise, I am sure he will appreciate it," Duncan said with a smile.

"Very good, now shall we go inside for the ceremony." Lord Lannister asked kindly.

"I would request that the low born not enter the hall," Aerys said sneering.

"Very well brother, Father I will be back in a few weeks to discuss the most recent Progress that I have taken," Duncan said calmly before turning towards the exit of the castle.

"Very well, Aerys by you refusing to allow Jenny into your wedding you show great insult to your brother and other members of our society will not take it well," Aegon said coldly.

"Well, he insulted them by marrying a whore," Aerys said with a sneer.

"Prince Aerys, I realize you have no love for your brother's wife but you have no right to call a woman who may well become your queen a whore," Kevan said coldly.

"The Stranger would have to die before she would become queen," Aerys said glaring at Kevan.

"Well then you might be needing to prepare for that day, won't you. Father, give mother and Rhaella my regards and let them know I will return by the latest of Orys(September)." Duncan said kindly.

"Where are you going that you will be gone for three months?" Aerys asked with a sneer.

"I have some business in New Ghis, that is all," Duncan said coldly.

"So you are leaving to go and have sex with slaves who won't be able to stop you because your low born harlot is not good enough for you, nothing that surprises me," Aerys said with a laugh.

"Aerys be silent before I banish you from the realm," Aegon said dangerously.

"Father, while my brother is a fool today is his celebration so I will leave so as to not ruin his day," Duncan said before taking Jenny's hand and quickly leaving the castle but not without hearing Aerys final statement.

"Finally he took the trash out, it was truly starting to reek in here of low born whore houses," Aerys said loudly enough that he knew Duncan would be able to hear him.

Three months later Orys 247 AC Red Keep

"Welcome back Duncan, how was your journey?" Aegon asked as he saw Duncan walk into the Library where he had been told by Ser Duncan that his family was.

"Rather well, contrary to what I told my ass of a brother, I did not go to New Ghis I actually just went to Dragonstone and Valyria, where I left Dark Sister and one of the Eggs, the solid black one," Duncan said calmly.

"I figured that that is where you had gone, especially since a week after Aerys wedding we went to Dragonstone, as he wanted to have a week just with Johanna here at the castle and we found Jamison and Jenny there," Betha said kindly.

"Yeah, when I left them there I was kinda concerned that my brother would come and kill her, luckily it was for naught, but it was one of my concerns," Duncan said calmly.

"Very understandable, now why don't you tell us about your Progress and then your journey to our ancestor's homeland," Aegon said excitedly.

"Of course, let's see. Daeron is now a full-fledged Maester, Lord Jasper Arryn had a second child a little girl who he named Lilliana a little Red haired girl with the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen, the Dornish Prince is growing up quite well and is a very energetic child. The low born all love you almost as much as your ancestor Jaehaerys I. Luthor Tyrell and his wife Olenna had their first born a little boy named Mace." Duncan said calmly.

"Very good, what about your journey to the remains of the freehold?" Aegon asked curiously.

"Well first, that was a pain in the ass to get there because no one wants to go there due to the fact that the slavers have made it into an exile place for those with grayscale, and also because of the amount of remnant poisons in the air. So I started with going to Dragonstone where I left Blackfyre in the furthest treasury before making my way to Tyrosh where I switched ships. I was able to come across a small meeting of the former Golden Company men who made an oath and a second man who claimed to be able to pay them enough to have their oaths forgiven, however, the men refused and said they would head to Qohor if only to avoid having to break their oath." Duncan said with a small smile.

"Well that increases my respect for the Golden Company a large amount, where did you head to after that?" Betha asked, curious as well.

"Well from there I went to Lys as that is the most practical port and the furthest the ship I had taken would go. In Lys I found a young child, maybe 10 years old, on the street bleeding as apparently he was purchased by a sorcerer who had only use for the child's balls and cock and after he had cut them off he threw the child out into the streets. I was able to help him recover, well as best as one can when they are castrated, and he joined me for most of the rest of my journey, his name being Varys." Duncan said calmly.

"Whatever happened to Varys?" Rhaella asked kindly.

"Well, when I passed back through Lys he decided to remain there so he could get revenge but also told me he would remain in contact, and would never be able to repay the debt he owed me and so he would do everything he could to aide my family whenever possible," Duncan said with a smile as he hugged his younger sister.

"Interesting, so now you had a traveling companion, I trust you did not utilize the whore houses of Lys," Betha said dangerously.

"While I was solicited quite a bit, I never took advantage, I have too much love for Anastasia to do that," Duncan said sadly.

"We know, though if you had we would not have judged you," Aegon said calmly placing a reassuring hand on Duncan's shoulder.

" I know, now where was I, oh yes from Lys I went to Volantis only briefly, but stopped to see the temple of R'hllor which was interesting. From there we took a very small sailboat which Varys and I were able to command on our own and took it to Valyria. Valyria was interesting, we came across a few groups of Stone-men but when they saw Dark Sister they quickly fled, which was odd. I managed to find a charred skeleton of a man who was holding two blades whose tips were sunk into the ground in an x as though he was on the defensive when he died, one of those blades had a tower at the back of its hilt and the other a Lion, so I believe the blades to be Vigilance of House Hightower and Brightroar of House Lannister, with the wielder being Tommen II Lannister, but I am not completely sure." Duncan said calmly.

"What happened to those blades, and what could have burned someone to death?" Aegon asked confused.

"Well, I left the two blades with Dark Sister, because I am not too willing to give the Lannisters, my younger brother's new family, a weapon which can defeat most of my own weapons. As for what could have killed Tommen, I don't really have a clue. Anyway, so I found a small castle in the ruins where I left Dark Sister and the Egg before returning to our boat, never being bothered by the Stone-men surprisingly enough. When we set sail though I saw a plume of black fire come from near the tower where we left the egg, so perhaps the egg hatched, but I was starting to feel sick so I was unable to return." Duncan said calmly.

"Well, then we can all go and see if the Dragon hatched," Aegon said with a large smile before a three-eyed Raven flew into the room and landed.

"King Aegon V, the Dragon has hatched yes, but like his predecessor Balerion he will not be ridden by any except his own rider who has yet to be born, perhaps one of the other eggs will allow you to be their rider, but the black dragon will not, do not attempt to return to Valyria as the Gods will not protect you from her horrors again." The Raven spoke before flying out again.

"So I guess we won't return there," Aegon said with a pout.

"But we can do research to see if there is a safe way to hatch dragon eggs," Duncan said calmly.

"Very true, I will begin doing so. So from Valyria did you basically just retrace your path?" Aegon said with a new resolve.

"Exactly, and Varys promised to never tell anyone about what he witnessed on Valyria but he seeks to learn more and be able to be of better use to me which is why he left me in Lys, as he wants to learn to be a guard for the brothels so the whores are not tortured like his mother was," Duncan said sadly.

"Very good, well we are glad that you are back in the seven kingdoms, what are your plans now?" Betha asked lovingly.

"I think I will return to the village with Jamison and Jenny, and continue doing the progress every year," Duncan said calmly.

"Very well. Please do keep us in the know." Aegon said calmly.

"Of course father," Duncan said with a smile before leaving the room.

**AN:**

Major Changes to the original timeline did just occur, Aerys married Johnana Lannister (idea came from small bits of story where it says he lusted after her), and Eggs have been found, these eggs are not Daenerys' eggs those will come into play once she is born.

Reviews are amazing


	10. Naming an Heir

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

This Chapter Still has Prince Duncan as the main character, with Aegon V as a secondary main Character, Harry still has not entered the world of Westeros, and still has some time until he does, please bear with me, my muse had me write this way, hate it if you will but it is what it is.

**Beta Reader would be appreciated**

Two years later 250 AC

"Duncan, my friend, how are you?" Ormund asked as he saw Duncan riding towards Kings Landing from the South as he was heading south himself.

"I am rather well, how are you, my friend, I am sorry I was unable to attend your father's funeral, I did not get word until a week after the event," Duncan said sadly.

"I was okay, until earlier when I spoke to your father, and, well this might be hard for you to hear so let us leave the path a little way," Ormund said angrily before dismounting and walking his horse a little way into the woods around the trail.

"Ormund what happened?" Duncan asked with true concern for his friend.

"It was your filthy brother, he raped your sister, decided that since his wife was not conceiving that he would follow your filthy family traditions of incest." Ormund spat angrily.

"WHAT! Aerys raped Rhaella?! She is just a child not even 10 yet. How could he?! Where were the guards?!" Duncan asked angrily.

"Duncan I know all of this, she is my betrothed. The most of the Kingsguard was with your father and mother in Storms End, and those who were not were Aerys guard, because your father trusted them to also care for your sister while we were away." Ormund said sadly.

"I want those guards dead, I want Aerys dead!" Duncan said quietly.

"I understand fully, I do as well and those who did not flee back to Casterly Rock with Aerys did once he was caught raping your sister by your father, is currently awaiting trial," Ormund said irritably.

"How is Rhaella?!" Duncan asked realizing that she was probably hurting so much.

"Well, she is pregnant, the Septa confirmed it. She said it started only three days after your parents left, but she has been clinging to me whenever I am around, but I can't remain here because if I do I will likely kill the guards who are in prison. I have sworn to never bow to Aerys if he ever becomes king, though your father also swore that if he has any power he will never allow him to become king." Ormund said angrily.

"I will kill Aerys if he ever thinks he can touch Rhaella again," Duncan said coldly.

"No, I will kill him so you cannot be named a Kin-slayer," Ormund said just as coldly.

"Very well. But I will castrate him before you do that." Duncan said making Ormund smile.

"I am in agreement," Ormund said with a smile.

"Well, now I suppose I should go and tell my father of the Progress, though something you may not be aware of as they found out after the Funeral, Cassanda is Pregnant," Duncan said with a genuine smile.

"Wait really, well that is a good thing, I will congratulate them before I go to Essos so I can, maybe, fight in one of the fighting tournaments to burn off some of my hatred for your brother," Ormund said coldly.

"Fine by me, just try not to get yourself killed because I think Rhaella will need you before she gets too much older," Duncan said calmly.

"That is if she can find it in herself to forgive me, for not being there to guard her against Aerys," Ormund said angrily.

"I am sure she will, now go see your brother and go to Essos, and then head north beyond the wall and you can spend some time with me, Jenny is currently staying with Lord Arryn because he surprisingly wants James to perhaps marry his daughter when they are older," Duncan said with a small chuckle.

"If that happens will you let Jasper know of James true parentage?" Ormund asked cautiously.

"Of course, but not until they actually get married, the fewer who know the better. Now I need to go see my parents and sister. Be safe on your journeys my friend." Duncan said before he gave Ormund a hug before they both got back on their horses and Duncan headed to Kings Landing while Ormund headed south.

"Duncan, welcome, how was your journey?" Aegon asked solemnly when he saw Duncan walk into the throne room.

"My journey was not as important as my question, how is Rhaella doing?" Duncan asked worried for his little sister.

"You crossed paths with Ormund I presume," Aegon said flatly.

"Yeah, I hope it was alright that he told me," Duncan said slowly.

"Of course, we had planned for whoever saw you first would tell you, its just, I had hopes that as you and your siblings are from a second generation with no sibling incest, that the Targaryen madness would be gone, but apparently not, or did we just raise a monster?" Aegon asked as he put his head into his hands.

"My King, you and the Queen did not raise a monster, Aerys is simply a monster, though somehow the people of the Westerlands see him as a gift from the Seven," Duncan said simply.

"Duncan, I want to believe you, but what kind of monster rapes an eight and a half year old, let alone one who is his sister?" Aegon asked.

"I really wish I knew, I truly do," Duncan said calmly.

"I know you do. Now about Rhaella, she is still struggling to comprehend what actually occurred, though she told your mother just a few hours ago, in confidence, that Aerys walked in on her while she was bathing just hours after we had left which was when he first raped her, and then he raped her every chance that he got over the following two weeks that we were gone." Aegon said angrily.

"What about Johanna, what were her thoughts?" Duncan asked angrily.

"She was not here, apparently she is barren though," Aegon said coldly.

"Still that is no excuse to rape a child, well I assume you will be disowning him then," Duncan said and saw the sadness in his father's eyes.

"I want to, however, the bannermen are more on his side, so I have called for all of them to meet with us later this week, and the Leaders of the eight great houses in a little more than a month, and I was hoping you would remain for both meetings," Aegon said cautiously.

"Of course I will, I will send a raven to Lord Arryn to make sure that Jenny and James are doing well, but first, I am going to go see Rhaella and see if I can help her in any way," Duncan said and got a nod of dismissal from his father.

"Go away!" Rhaella called from behind the door of her chambers when Duncan knocked on the door.

"Sis, it's me, Duncan, can I come in?" Duncan said kindly in response.

"No, I don't want to see anyone," Rhaella said obviously about to cry.

"Okay, I will be here for a few weeks so if you ever want to talk just let me know," Duncan said kindly before heading to his room in the Keep.

A week Later Council Chambers Red Keep.

"Greetings Lords and Ladies Blount, Buckwell, Byrch, Bywater, Chelsted, Chyttering, Cressey, Darke, Edgerton, Farring, Follard, Gaunt, Harte, Hayford, Langward, Mallery, Manning, Massey, Pyle, Rambton, Rollingford, Rosby, Darklyn, Staunton, Stokeworth, Thorne, Wendwater,Bar Emmon, Celtigar, Sunglass, Velaryon,Cave, Crabb, Hardy, Pyne, and Boggs, I hope all of you had a safe journey here and I am very thankful you have all been willing to come on such short notice," Aegon said after the Leaders of the Bannermen of the Crownlands all entered the chambers.

"Yes, now I want to return home as soon as possible so can we get this meeting out of the way." A large man with dark brown hair said sneering.

"Lord Hayford I would invite you to remember you are addressing your king," Duncan said coldly from his seat on the right hand of his father.

"Oh yes, the fallen son of the ridiculously weak King." Lord Hayford said with a sneer.

"Excuse me, Lord Hayford, what are you meaning by calling me a weak king?" Aegon asked slowly.

"Well, you have no respect for your lords and ladies but would rather spend time with the pathetic lowborn." Lord Hayford said angrily.

"Jeremiahs, I understand that you do not appreciate the King's tax cuts on the low-borns because it cuts down on your funds for you more lavish lifestyle, but it has helped the realm so much, from helping us be able to have more who were willing to fight with us when the call to arms was made a few years ago to fight in the far north." A tall slightly balding man said calmly.

"Lord Langward, it is because of the King's weakness that the lowborn are keeping my wife from conceiving in hopes that when I get older they will be able to usurp my lands and kill me." Lord Hayford said coldly.

"I truly doubt that now your complaints were not why the King called us if I recall the message correctly it is due to a crime that the Prince Aerys committed against the Princess." Lord Langward said simply.

"Oh yes, supposedly the Prince who does not betray his lineage would rape a sweet little whore. No, I think that it was more likely the fallen prince in front of us who raped the little whore because his lowborn whore of a wife isn't good enough for him." A sickly thin man with black greasy hair said glaring at Duncan.

"Lord Gaunt I would request that you do not call my sister a whore, and second do not call Jenny a whore, just because she is a lowborn," Duncan said coldly.

"Oh my apologies great heir Prince of Dragonstone Duncan, I will not call the royal slut a whore and your lowborn prostitute a whore, please forgive me." Lord Gaunt said sarcastically.

"Lord Gaunt, I would recommend that you hold your tongue before I give Duncan leave to kill you," Aegon said coldly.

"As if he could even get a scratch on me, according to the true heir Prince Aerys he can barely hold up a sword let alone use one well." Lord Gaunt said mockingly.

"My King I grow tired of these fools speech, I Lord Velaryon motion that those who will continue to give The Prince of Dragonstone our loyalty to swear our loyalty to him and his descendants and those who feel that he no longer deserves his title may leave."A man with shoulder-length Blond hair said standing up.

"Of course a Valyrian would only support the heir, its the easiest way for him to take the throne himself." Lord Gaunt said in a stage whisper.

"Lord Gaunt one more word from you and not even my father's word will keep you alive. Hadrian Velaryon I agree to your terms if they include the protection of Rhaella and her children, through the second generation after us." Duncan said calmly.

"I am in agreement with your terms." Lord Velaryon said respectfully.

"Then all who will swear an oath on the Sword Blackfyre to the same as Lord Velaryon please remain all others begone from these chambers," Aegon said angrily.

"The sword Blackfyre is lost so all oaths on the sword are lost with it." Lord Gaunt said before Duncan stood up and pulled out Blackfyre.

"You mean this sword, which was given by Aegon IV to his bastard son, but whose descendant lost it to my father in a duel that you obviously were not present to witness, now get out of my sight filth," Duncan said coldly.

"Fine then, but do not be surprised when your brother usurps you." Lord Gaunt said before he and 15 other houses left the room rather quickly.

"Well I must say that I am rather concerned that half of our bannermen are loyal to my brother and not to the throne, nevertheless I am thankful for you all who have stayed. Now, who wishes to come forward first." Duncan asked sadly.

"I will, I Lord Velaryon swear on my ancestral lands to serve the Wielder of the Swords of Targaryen from this day until the end of two generations have passed. This is my oath, this is my law." Hadrian Velaryon said, changing the oath slightly, before the Lords of Houses Harte, Darklyn, Thorne, Mallery, Hollard, Cave, Crabb, Hardy, Pyne, Staunton, Stokeworth, Bar Emmon, Sunglass, Celtigar, Boggs, Langward, and Rambton all made the same oaths.

"Lord Velaryon, might I ask why you swore on both swords, Dark Sister has been lost since the Death of Aegon III?" Betha asked calmly.

"Well, I have heard rumors that, like my family's sword Valor and Lord Celtigar's family ax Punishment, that your the other Valyrian descendants had placed curses on their blades that they can only be used by those who are given them by the previous wielder, or by the choice of the weapon as finding the user worthy. So I believe that if Dark Sister is found it will only be able to be wielded by one who is going to be able to strengthen the realm." Hadrian said calmly.

"Very well, now with all of your oaths being given we shall go our separate ways unless any of you have any further need of us," Aegon said simply and rather shortly thereafter the remaining Lords began their return to their homes.

A Month Later Red Keep Grand Council Chambers

"Greeting Rickard, where is your father?" Aegon asked as Rickard walked into the room.

"King Aegon, Prince Duncan, Prince Aerys, Lord Greyjoy, Tywin, Steffon, Lord Tyrell, Lord Arryn, Lord Tully, and Princess Jasmine, I was originally simply coming along with my father however not two days prior to our departure from Winterfell my father fell ill and passed suddenly," Rickard said sadly.

"Oh I am so sorry for your loss, it seems as though we have lost so many of our leaders very quickly as of late, Lord Tytos passed around the same time, and Lord Lyonel just passed about two months ago," Duncan said sadly.

"Yes, sad isn't it, now father why did you summon all of your Lords here, so suddenly," Aerys asked with a sneer.

"Well you should know as you are the primary reason," Duncan said simply.

"Is that so?" Aerys asked amused.

"Princes please do not start a squabble, I did not come here for either of your sake but because I respect your father," Jasmine said irritated.

"Sounds like someone should have just stayed at home and let the men do the discussing, not a woman," Aerys said leaning over to Tywin who laughed slightly.

"King Aegon, please restrain your son's tongue before I have one of my men remove it or decide Dorne should return to its former and more natural state of being an independent Kingdom," Jasmine said coldly.

"Princess Jasmine please forgive my son's comment, though my older son was slightly correct, this meeting was called to discuss succession. As those who know my family's past, I am much older than many of my predecessors and so I fear my time may be coming shortly, and I do not want to leave the kingdom in shambles as it was when my father was killed. So with this in mind, I wanted all of your input while I still live on who should next take the throne." Aegon said simply.

"Shouldn't it just be your oldest son?" Lord Tyrell asked confused.

"You would think so, but my older brother here married a low born whore and sired a child by her," Aerys said with a smirk.

"Then your second son would be the obvious choice." Lord Tully said confused as well as why they called the meeting.

"Except Aerys raped Rhaella while he was married to Johanna Lannister," Duncan said sadly.

"Wait, what?" Tywin asked shocked.

"Oh please, the little whore was asking for it," Aerys said brushing it off.

"King Aegon, isn't Princess Rhaella only eight?" Jasmine asked cautiously.

"Yes, Princess Jasmine," Aegon said sadly.

"Then why is the rapist in our midst? He raped a child, how is that not a crime in the Northern Kingdoms?" Jasmine asked angrily.

"Princess, its because the Seven have allowed the incest of the Targaryen line which also makes them immune to most other laws," Rickard said angrily.

"Wait before we go on an anti-Targaryen rant, what about your third son?" Lord Arryn asked hoping to placate everyone.

"Daeron became a Maester like my Uncle Aemon," Duncan said simply.

"Oh, well that does remove him from the running, doesn't it. How about your nieces and nephews?" Lord Tyrell said simply.

"Aemon has no children, that I know of at least, and Aerion only had one surviving child and she died a few years back now," Duncan said calmly.

"So basically we have to decide between a rapist and someone who married a lowborn. I for one see no problem with marrying a low born so I will support Prince Duncan." Jasmine said kindly.

"But then again she never has been married just fucks whoever offers to sleep with her," Aerys said with a laugh.

"Well with your second son's remark and having given my vote I will be leaving," Jasmine said coldly before quickly leaving the room.

"Well good riddance, it was beginning to stink of Dorne," Aerys said smugly.

"Be quiet Aerys, she is still one of our leaders and by insulting her you may have just sparked another Dornish War," Aegon said coldly.

"Well since she left I will give my vote and then leave, Targaryen rule ends with Aegon and we return to being the seven kingdoms, but if the Targaryens must remain then Aerys as he managed to get the filthy sand bitch out of here." Lord Greyjoy said before leaving himself.

"So now it is one for each of my sons, what say the rest of you?" Aegon asked calmly.

"I support Duncan all the way," Rickard said simply.

"Of course you do, you are his bitch anyway," Aerys said causing Rickard to glare at him but not say anything.

"I am willing to accept Duncan as King if he marries a high born before he takes the throne, though I will not have any issues if he also remains married to Jenny, she is quite the character," Jasper said kindly.

"I agree with Lord Arryn though I also have the condition that Ormund has to be married to Rhaella before Duncan can take the throne, otherwise House Baratheon will not bow to another Targaryen because of two insults in one generation," Steffon said irritably.

"I truly do not care who takes the throne as long as they do not harass the Riverlands too much I have no problems with whoever." Lord Tully said calmly.

"I agree with Hoster, as long as whoever is king does not try to micromanage the Reach I am okay with whoever." Lord Tyrell said with a shrug.

"Well I for one believe that Aerys would make a much better king than Duncan, but since I seem to be outnumbered I will not fight against Duncan should he become king," Tywin said kindly.

"Wait, WHAT! Tywin you promised me you would not even consider kneeling to my stupid older brother?!" Aerys yelled angrily.

"True, however you also did not tell me you had raped your sister, nor did you inform me that you had plans to insult the Princess of Dorne so much, so while you are my best friend and I would rather see you on the throne than Duncan I will not oppose him if he became king," Tywin said coldly.

"Very well, it is decided that Duncan will remain Prince of Dragonstone and Heir to the Iron Throne and will take the throne when I ultimately face my demise before which time he will marry a highborn and Rhaella will marry Ormund Baratheon, as I say so mote it be!" Aegon said with finality.

"So Mote It Be!" The Rest of the group save Aerys said in response.

**AN: Reviews are amazing, and appreciated**

**Question for all: Should I break this story up into a second story that begins with Harry's real entrance into the story, in chapter 18/19, let me know**

**Forum for additional background and timeline stuff****; including events that are coming in the next chapter or two**

myforums/Lord-Vidar-Odinsen/9759558/


	11. The Tragedy of Summerhall

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

I have decided to change this story into multiple books, so I am also posting a new story that starts in what would be chapter 19 of this story (292 AC). I will continue posting the next few chapters of this story but it will now be more background info.

259 AC Summerhall.

"Duncan I am glad you were able to make it," Aegon said with a smile having not seen Duncan since the council meeting nearly nine years previous.

"Of course father, I would not have missed your 60th birthday and mother and your 40th-anniversary celebration for any reason," Duncan said kindly.

"Is this Jamison?" Betha asked walking up and seeing the dark-haired teenager with purple eyes standing behind Duncan.

"Yes this is Jamison, we just finalized his betrothal to Lilliana Arryn before we came here," Duncan said kindly.

"Man and I never though Jasper could fall further than he did when he made his decision to support you as the heir but, to promise his daughter to a low born sired, The Vale must be losing their touch," Aerys said walking up with a very pregnant Johanna.

"It's good to see you as well brother, Johanna how far along are you?" Duncan asked simply.

"The Septa says I am to be delivered any day now," Johanna said with a smile.

"Awesome, I will finally have a cousin!" Jamison said with a grin.

"Yes, but he will be kept far from you, filth," Aerys said with a sneer.

"Aerys you do not need to be so rude to your nephew, Jamison was it, if we cross paths I am sure that our son will enjoy spending time with you," Johanna said shocking Duncan who remembered her to be much more like his brother.

"Father, how is Rhaella?" Duncan asked worried about his sister.

"She is still recovering from giving birth to a stillborn, she is now with Ormund Baratheon in one of the other areas of the Palace, they have grown close the past few years," Aegon said causing Duncan to give him a look of relief.

"Well, that is good to hear," Duncan said with a smile.

"Yes, it definitely is, now where is Jenny?" Betha asked confused at not seeing her practical daughter in law, though only practically because Duncan and Jenny never got married as Duncan loved Anastasia too much to get remarried.

"Oh, Jenny wanted to see one of her friends who lives in the area. Now father I recently acquired something that may be of interest to you." Duncan said with a smile because both he and his parents already knew what he was referring to while Aerys did not.

"Is that so, what could be so interesting that you would bring it with you and not have just sent it?" Aegon asked faking ignorance.

"Well, I recently was given two dragon eggs by a group from the night watch, who had apparently found them in a wild-ling siege wagon that was being used to attack the wall. So when they gave me these two eggs I thought you might want to see if we could hatch them to give new vitality to our family's right to the throne." Duncan said pulling out the two remaining eggs that Brynden had given him, one being a brown in color and the second being blood red.

"Wait, what! The Wild-lings have Dragons eggs. We should march against them and kill them all for taking our family's belongings." Aerys said angrily.

"Don't be hasty, these eggs are probably fakes, it's not like anyone has seen real dragons since my great grandfather was alive. But let's see if we can hatch them. What ideas do you all have?" Aegon said kindly, though excitement was evident on his face.

"Very well, let's go into the old Dragon pens below the castle to see if maybe just by being in the rooms where Dragons once lived might help them hatch," Duncan suggested.

"Oh very good idea, why don't you go put them down there and then we can have our feast," Aegon said kindly.

"Oh, I will go with him and perhaps start a fire to help the Eggs hatch due to the warmth," Aerys said and got a glare from Duncan.

"Very well, Aerys you can go but do not even consider for a moment to harm the eggs or to harm your brother I shall have you killed," Aegon said silently telling Duncan not to say anything either.

"Of course, because if these eggs do hatch we can make our ties to the throne even stronger," Aerys said greedily before following Duncan for about 30 minutes around the manor and down three flights of stairs.

"Well brother, here we are the pens of the last dragons of house Targaryen," Duncan said as they reached a small chamber with five small stables.

"Wait, what?! These could barely house horses, there is no way they could house Dragons." Aerys said angrily.

"That would be true if the last of the dragons had been the size of those of Aegon and his wives, but by the time of Aegon the III the largest dragons were barely the size of small dogs, and so these rooms were rather large for them," Duncan explained sadly, though confused by his brother's lack of knowledge about their history.

"But still?! Anyway, why is does it have to be two floors below the base floor of Summerhall, it would make it rather inconvenient to move the dragons to and from this area if you had to bring them down three flights of stairs." Aerys asked causing Duncan to look at him in slight shock at the question.

"Very true, and a question I am not sure the exact answer to. When I was last here about five years ago just because of curiosity I found there is a large corridor behind two of the stables that are wide enough to allow passage of at least three caravans through, but it abruptly comes to a cave-in, so perhaps it leads out to the outside but when the last dragon died Aegon III might have eliminated the exit so as to protect the family from possible attack from below, I am not sure exactly." Duncan said as he placed the two eggs on the ground.

"Well, perhaps we can reopen the passage once these eggs hatch. Now, what should I use to start the fire to warm the eggs." Aerys asked with genuine interest.

"Well I had servants bring some straw down here a few weeks ago, so perhaps grab some of that and we can start a fire with it," Duncan said very confused by his brother's change in attitude.

"Very well, and once one of the Dragons hatch and chooses me as their rider, and none name you as a rider I will become king instead," Aerys said excitedly as he brought over two bales of straw and pulled out his dagger to cut a small groove in each so the eggs could lay in them.

"Ah, so there it is, that is the reason why you came down, very well. If either of the dragons chooses you and neither chose me, I will go beyond the wall and never return. Now, why don't we go up and enjoy the feast before we come back with father and mother." Duncan said once the bales were starting to smolder, not noticing a small line of wildfire that seemingly started under one of the bales of straw and continued down the corridor that had the cave in.

"So you have started a fire around the dragon eggs?" Aegon asked as they reached the dining chambers on the second floor of the palace.

"Yes and once we are done here we can all go down," Duncan said before they started eating.

"Father, is it just me or do I smell smoke?" Jamison asked about an hour into the feast.

"What? Smoke, probably just in the kitchens where they are making a large dessert for us." Aegon said dismissively.

"Okay, well father can I be excused?" Jamison asked kindly.

"Very well, just don't get lost this palace is quite large," Duncan said dismissing Jamison as he continued to fill Aegon in on what was going on in the kingdom.

"My lord, is it normal for there to be green fire around the castle?" Steven asked cautiously walking into the room quickly

"Wait did you say green fire?!" Duncan asked in shock.

"Yes, Prince Duncan," Steven said worriedly.

"The only thing that I know of which could cause a green fire is Wildfire. Aerys did you pour bring wildfire here in hopes to kill your brother?" Aegon asked angrily.

"Father, I swear on the lives of all the people in the seven realms that I did no such thing, and even if I had I would not have used it after learning about the dragon eggs," Aerys said honestly.

"Sir Steven do you know where the wildfire has reached?" Duncan asked worriedly.

It has the entire hall surrounded and seems to be coming from below as the floor on the base floor is where it is coming from." Steven said cautiously.

"Fuck! Steven, I need you and Ser Duncan to tell all of the servants to get the hell out of here. Aerys take Johanna out of here and get her as far away from the palace as you can and then come back if you can to help everyone else get away from the palace, Jenny can you go get Ormund and Rhaella and tell them that they need to evacuate. I am going to try and find Jamison." Duncan said firmly.

"We will go and make sure everyone is out of the palace as well," Aegon said gesturing to his Betha and himself.

"Father we do not need you to die, get away from here quickly," Duncan said not shaking in the slightest.

"Prince Duncan, I am king you do tell me what to do, I will try and save as many of my subjects as I can even if it means that I die," Aegon said firmly.

"Very well, now everyone go, and hopefully we will all meet up again before too long," Duncan said before taking off.

Six hours later.

"Aerys where are mother, father, and Duncan?" Rhaella asked concerned as Aerys walked up to her, Ormund and Johanna who was cradling an infant in her arms.

"I am sorry, but I was just about to run back in when the North and South towers collapsed blocking any means of entrance or exit through the main corridors," Aerys said sadly.

"So the King is gone, what of the prince, or Kingsguard?"Ormund asked worried for his friends.

"Right as I approached the hall I saw Ser Duncan the Tall run out with a woman who he places on the ground before he ran back into the hall and that was when the towers fell," Aerys said before a loud crash was heard.

"That was the east and final tower wasn't it?" Johanna said barely holding back her tears.

"More than probably. Now what? The dragon eggs are almost surely destroyed, the favored prince of the realm is most likely dead, no one has seen his low born harlot wife or son since the fire started, the Kingsguard just lost at least the Lord Commander and possibly a few others." Aerys asked Ormund sadly.

"I am aware Prince Aerys, or as much as I loathe to say it, King Aerys II Targaryen. You must now call a meeting of the lords of the great houses and explain what happened or face treason." Ormund said simply.

"If they dare threaten treason I will kill them all," Aerys said coldly.

"If that is how you wish to rule so it may be, but on a slightly lighter note, what shall your son's name be?" Ormund asked referring to the babe in Johanna's arms.

"He shall be known as Rhaegar Targaryen, as he will become king because why else would the stranger have removed any other obstacle for his birthright right when he is born," Aerys said with a smile.

"Except in the small chance that Jamison is still alive and is a son of a high born and not of Jenny of Old-stones, maybe Anastasia Baratheon's son," Ormund said hinting at what he and Rhaella knew.

"Stop speaking blasphemy, but even if he was a true born he is dead, so why bother questioning," Aerys said before walking away from Ormund and Rhaella with Johanna and his newly named son Rhaegar.

"Well, what he does not know may one day come and bite him. I am almost certain that I saw Jenny with Jamison right before the first tower fell, so I believe he is still alive." Ormund said to Rhaella.

"I do hope so as if nothing else it will give me hope that our realm will one day be ruled by a just ruler and not Aerys," Rhaella said before starting to cry into Ormund's chest at the thought of who all she lost that day.

**AN: Reviews are amazing, and appreciated**

**Forum for additional background and timeline stuff****; including events that are coming in the next chapter or two**


	12. Naming a New King

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

I have decided to change this story into multiple books, so I am also posting a new story that starts in what would be chapter 19 of this story (292 AC). I will continue posting the next few chapters of this story but it will now be more background info.

I realize this is day 3 in a row of updating, this may happen again, but do not expect so much frequency.

**Response to Reviews:**

_RRW:_ I hope you have seen my newest story and that that that is more of what you wanted to see, thanks for the continued support

_Dopeenight: _I also hope you have been able to see the new story and will continue to read these chapters or review them from time to time.

_Anarion87:_ Thanks for the continued support

_Ladyres: _Not wanting the Mad king on the throne is understandable, however in order for certain events (Robert's Rebellion,) to occur he had to take the throne, this chapter builds on Aerys becoming king

Two months later Red Keep.

"Welcome Lords and Lady of the Great Houses of Westeros to my humble abode," Aerys said cockily.

"Prince Aerys we received your summons but I am still quite confused at why you summoned us and not your father King Aegon V and where he is at," Rickard said confused as he sat down.

"That is the reason why I summoned you, why don't I have Ser Gerold Hightower Lord Commander of the Kingsguard explain," Aerys said sitting down in the Iron Throne.

"Ser Gerold, before you begin may I ask when you became Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and where Ser Duncan the Tall went?" Lord Tyrell asked confused.

"Lord Tyrell that will be explained in short order. Two months ago a tragedy occurred in the realm." Gerold started before Aerys spoke out in a stage whisper.

"You mean a miracle," Aerys said with a smile.

"My Lord, would you perhaps like to explain what occurred instead of me?" Gerold asked coldly.

"No, Lord Commander please do explain," Aerys said with a smile.

"Very well, and please no interruptions until I am finished with my story. Two months ago King Aegon V called all of his children to a feast in honor of his 60th year and 40th year of marriage to Betha Blackwood at Summerhall. There Prince Duncan brought two Dragon eggs he had acquired by means I am not aware of and he and Aerys started a small fire in the old dragon pens of Summerhall to hopefully help the eggs to hatch. During the meal Wildfire apparently started and soon engulfed the entirety of Summerhall. When it was brought to the attention of the Royal family Prince Duncan organized those there to responsibilities, with Aerys being told to take Johanna out of the hall, Ser Duncan and Ser Steven to help get all of the servants out of the Hall, Ormund, and Rhaella to leave the castle as well. Shortly after this occurred Ser Duncan crossed paths with most of the remaining Kingsguard and we aided him and Ser Steven in getting most of the servants out of the Palace. King Aegon and Queen Betha ordered us to get out of the Hall when the walls started crumbling and they would get the remaining servants out. Ser Steven was the last person to escape the Hall before it completely collapsed in on the three floors below ground, and he was carrying Queen Betha. Both he and she died less than two days later due to the large amounts of burns on their bodies and the amount of smoke inhaled." Gerold said sadly.

"So would it be safe to assume that if Ser Steven and Queen Betha were the last ones out of the hall that Prince Duncan, Ser Duncan, and King Aegon V all were lost?" Jasper asked slowly.

"That would be a true assumption. In total we lost six of the original 20 Kingsguard, the King and Queen, the Crown Prince, his son and wife, and 25 servants." Gerold said sadly.

"How many servants were there that survived due to your efforts in total," Jasmine asked cautiously.

"95 servants were saved and 35 small children of the servants who were also present," Gerold said sadly.

"So can I safely assume you called us here to swear loyalty to you?" Steffon asked coldly.

"That would be correct," Aerys said haughtily.

"We had this discussion nine years ago and the only things that have changed are that Lord Tyrell has died and his Son Luthor Tyrell is now Lord, Lord Balon Greyjoy I died and his son Quellon Greyjoy is now Lord of the Iron Islands, my conditions from the last meeting still stand though, we will not bow until my brother is married to Princess Rhaella or you have your son marry a daughter I may eventually have," Steffon said coldly.

"Do you have any daughters?" Aerys asked just as coldly.

"No, not yet at least," Steffon said simply.

"Then a deal, you may choose any woman from any part of Essos for my son Rhaegar to marry and I will agree to it and he will marry her, but only if you bend the knee today," Aerys said with a small grin.

"How much time will I have to find this wife of Rhaegar?" Steffon asked hoping to make a fool of Aerys.

"Three years, but you have to tell me before you take your voyage to Essos," Aerys said simply seeing the look in Steffon's eyes.

"Very well. I Lord Steffon of Storm's End and Lord of the Stormlands swear to aide King Aerys II Targaryen based on the deal made. So I swear by the Seven." Steffon said bending down in front of Aerys.

"Very good, now who shall follow Lord Baratheon's example?" Aerys asked calmly but with a smile

"I will, though my conditions of not micromanaging the Riverlands remain," Hoster said simply.

"Very well, though I may ask your brother Brynden to join the Kingsguard," Aerys said with a smile.

"That is his decision not my own. I Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun and Lord of the Riverlands swear to aide King Aerys II Targaryen based on the deal made. So I swear by the Seven." Hoster said solemnly as he bowed from the waist.

"Same conditions as Hoster and you have my fealty," Luthor said simply.

"Done," Aerys said victoriously.

"I Lord Luthor Tyrell of Highgarden and Lord of the Reach swear to aide King Aerys II Targaryen based on the deal made. So I swear by the Seven." Mace said following Steffon's example on bending his knee.

"Brother, I obviously will follow you," Tywin said kindly.

"I will not make my own oath but will hold myself loyal to the oath of the Last King of The North," Rickard said simply bowing his head.

"Dorne will remain with the Seven Kingdoms for now," Jasmine said bowing her head.

"The Vale will do likewise," Jasper said simply.

"The Iron Islands will only obey he who beats their king in a duel to first blood," Balon said coldly.

"Very well, come forward Lord Greyjoy," Aerys said standing up though with no sword evident

"Oh so you are not a coward but a fool," Quellon said with a smile.

"Perhaps," Aerys said as he circled Balon until Balon's back faced the Iron Throne which Aerys shoved him into which cut his neck slightly.

"What was that?" Balon asked angrily.

"You said to first blood, you are bleeding, now swear an oath," Aerys said pulling a small dagger out.

"That was a weak move but you have my oath," Balon said angrily.

"Very good. Now then my first order of business as King, I am going to reorganize my small council. First I hereby decree that Lord Tywin Lannister shall henceforth be my Hand and Edgar Sloane will return to his home in the Reach. As Grand Maester I am nominating Pycelle as the previous was killed during the fire at Summerhall. Master of Coins shall be Qarlton Chelsted, Master of Laws Symond Staunton, Master of Ships Lucerys Velaryon though I have need of a Master of Whispers as my older brother seemingly was my father's."Aerys said simply.

"Are you sure you want a Velaryon as a member of your council, you do know they swore an oath to your brother and his descendants, not you," Tywin asked worriedly.

"My brother is dead as are his descendants, now any ideas for a Master of Whisperers," Aerys asked irritably.

"I have heard of a Eunuch who recently arrived from Essos where he was apparently well known for collecting and selling information to the highest bidder, whose name is Varys," Steffon said with a smile.

"Bring him to me and I will give him the best offer, his life," Aerys said coldly.

"Very well my king," Steffon said with a grin before they all went their own ways.

**AN: Reviews are amazing, and appreciated**

**Forum for additional background and timeline stuff; including events that are coming in the next chapter or two**


	13. War of the Nine Penny Kings

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

I have decided to change this story into multiple books, so I am also posting a new story that starts in what would be chapter 19 of this story (292 AC). I will continue posting the next few chapters of this story but it will now be more background info.

I realize this is day 3 in a row of updating, this may happen again, but do not expect so much frequency.

**Response to Reviews:**

_Ladyres_: I completely agree, Elia and her children were innocent, and sadly in war innnocent people die, spoiler though, as is a common thread in these stories Princess Rhaenys survives, goes and lives beyond the wall, and Prince Aegon(Not Jon) will go and become young griff,(Which I recently decided around chapter 40ish) but as he is not super important my muse killed him off by the flu, sorry, anticlimatic. Thanks for your reviews.

_Guest_: I have had that pairing suggested in the past, but no Harry is not going to pair with Jon, I believe Jon is going to wind up with Ygritte.

_All others_: I am sorry you don't like my story, however if you don't like you don't need to read, Thank you.

A Year later 260 AC

"My love, what is this that I have heard that you are going to let Lord Baratheon choose our son's wife?" Johanna asked after getting a raven from Steffon to inform Aerys that once he and his wife get their newborn son Renly weaned from her breast they will head to Essos to find Rhaegar a bride.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't at the grand council meeting, I made a deal with Steffon that for his allegiance that day he could choose a wife for Rhaegar," Aerys said with a smile.

"No, I will not have it, I will not allow my son to possibly be married off to a common whore," Johanna said angrily.

"Oh, so you don't want him to be married to a woman like yourself?" Aerys asked coldly.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" Johanna asked in shock.

"I called you a cheap whore, now get out of my sight, I never want to see your whorish face in these halls ever again," Aerys said with a smirk.

"My Lord, that is rather improper," Tywin said entering the room.

"Well I am the king so I will do what I will if you want you can have her, it's not like she will be able to bare you any children, she barely managed to do that once in the past 13 years," Aerys said coldly before a rather large bald man walked into the room.

"My king, I bring news from my little birds." The man said respectfully.

"Tywin you are excused, take the trash out when you leave, Spider what news do you bring?" Aerys asked the man as he dismissed his hand.

"There are a group of nine mercenaries, merchants, and pirates who under the lead of Aegon II Blackfyre's son Maelys have sworn oaths to each other to conquer and then divide Westeros up between the nine." The Spider said.

"Then have your little birds kill them," Aerys said coldly.

"My little birds are not trained assassins, they are not like the Faceless men of the Faceless God of Bravos, they are simply informants. The Nine call themselves the Nine-penny Kings and plan to attack by first conquering the Step-stones." The Spider said calmly.

"Fine then, if we cannot simply assassinate them we shall lead nine different attacks against them, first the Greyjoys shall attack Blood-Stone from the South, at the same time the Lannisters and Martells shall be attacking Grey Gallows from the south, each from different points. Then the Arryns shall defend Dragonstone and Starks and Boltons shall attack those islands from the North while I prepare the royal fleet with the fleets of houses Tully and Tyrell who shall attack Tyrosh from three different ports and if need be burn the city to the ground." Aerys said coldly.

"I do not think that will be necessary my king, but I shall go and inform the other Lords about these plans." The Spider said slowly.

Six months later Red Keep

"The Coward Blackfyre wasn't even in Tyrosh, I fought a bloody war only to not be able to kill any of the filthy leaders, only was able to kill numerous of their filthy soldiers," Aerys yelled angrily at the leaders of the nine armies that had fought against the ninepenny kings.

"Well King Aerys, my soon to be brother in law was able to behead the Blackfyre Pretender while we warred against him on Dragonstone." A red-haired man with light green eyes said holding up a head.

"Who are you exactly?" Aerys asked not recognizing the man.

"I am Jon Arryn, eldest son of the late Jasper Arryn, who was slain by Maelys Blackfyre before my sister Lillian's betrothed killed him in anger." The man answered simply.

"So a new Lord Arryn, interesting, and the pretender was on my son's island, fool, at least we know one of the nine are dead. Spider what is the word from your little birds about the other eight?" Aerys asked with a smile.

"The Prince of Tyrosh was poisoned within a week after our departure from the shores of Tyrosh, by his wife, who harbors no ill towards the seven kingdoms. The Old Mother Pirate Queen was killed when she refused to leave her Flagship when it was caught on fire by the Greyjoys. Otherwise, they have all returned to their own places of refuge but with almost no troops or other support from others so they will probably all be dead within the next decade." Spider said calmly.

"That is too slow in my opinion, but I do not want to risk too many more of my people or being the aggressor in a war that is not currently our own. Tywin, what is the status of our men?" Aerys asked loudly.

"Well as Jon stated Lord Jasper was killed, my uncle and your former father in law were killed minutes before leaving the Grey Gallows to attack Tyrosh where he hoped to kill you for calling his daughter a whore. The old Lord Andron Bolton died rather early in their battles, his son Alexandre and Grandson Roose showed great vigor in their battles however, and also skinned any survivors they encountered, claiming their house motto 'A naked man has few secrets, a flayed man has none' they also managed to kill Derrick Fossoway and most of his men all of whom were exiled knights from the Night's watch." Tywin said coldly.

"Very good, so a third of the enemy is dead, Spider I would suggest that you go and check on your little birds as they seem to have not known about two who had fallen against our forces," Aerys said with a smile.

"Of course my king." Spider said simply.

"Good, now I suppose I should reward those who showed exemplary service in this battle. First Barristan Selemy who fought by my side and saved my life at least three times in our four-month-long battle, I appoint you to the Kingsguard, as you already have been my guard. Do you accept?" Aerys asked calling a young man up.

"My King, I most humbly accept your call to Knighthood," Barristan said humbly.

"Very good, Gerold please take him and get him the new armor that he shall wear as one of my personal guards. Jon Arryn, where is the man who slew the Pretender?" Aerys asked the young Lord.

"Truthfully I am not exactly sure, upon arriving back on our shores he headed North but did not tell me where to exactly, just asked me to present the head of the Pretender to you," Jon said honestly.

"Interesting, well then I guess I will give him no special honors, that is all good and well. I also know the Boltons have already returned to the Dreadfort and Greyjoys have returned to the isles so I suppose no other honors are needed to be given at this time. Now unless anyone else has more to share we shall depart." Aerys said before standing and walking off.

"Jon Arryn, would it be possible to get a moment of your time, please," Steffon asked kindly stopping Jon who started towards the stables.

"Lord Baratheon, how may I be of assistance to you?" Jon asked kindly as Rickard Stark walked up to them as well.

"Steffon please, you see I was good friends to your father and so was wondering if you would be able to foster my son Robert for the foreseeable future, so you can counsel him on how to be the best lord he can be while Cassanda and I go to Essos to find a wife for the Prince. By doing this you will be helping my brother Ormund immensely as he will not have to care for three young boys alone." Steffon asked kindly.

"You do recall that I am single and have no experience raising children right," Jon said kindly.

"I am aware, but it could only help you, for when you ultimately do get married and have children, unless you swing the other way," Steffon said with a grin.

"Well then let me rephrase my statement, I am a two-time widower and have no experience raising children," Jon said rolling his eyes.

"Wait you were married, when?" Rickard asked joining the conversation.

"Well I was first married on my 19th birthday to the love of my life Jeyne Royce, we were happy and she conceived about two years into our marriage, however she died in childbirth our daughter being stillborn, I remarried five years later at my father's prompting when I was 27 to my cousin Rowena, however that winter was especially harsh in the Eyrie and she took ill and died, so I have no plans to get married anytime soon," Jon said sadly.

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss," Rickard said regretting asking the question.

"It happened three years ago, now Lord Stark how can I be assistance to you?" Jon asked slowly.

"Well like Steffon I was hoping you could foster one of my sons, however, I was hoping my second son, Eddard or as he likes to be called Ned could be your squire," Rickard said cautiously.

"Very well, to both of you, I will foster Robert and Eddard, however, I would like to know their ages so I can tell my steward what to expect as they will be required to help around the Eyrie with any assignments that are needful and not just Lordly activities," Jon said simply.

"My son Robert is nine, and as I had hoped you would agree I had Ormund bring him here once the battles were over," Steffon said kindly.

"Ned, who is eight, begged me to bring him with me to the battle so he is currently in my small encampment with my son Brandon," Rickard said simply.

"Very well, I will meet both of your sons at the Stark Encampment in thirty minutes or so right before me and my men head back to the Vale," Jon said simply.

"Very good, I will have Ormund bring Robert to you as he apparently needs to talk to you as it is," Steffon said before they all went their own ways.

"Jon, how are you?" Ormund asked when Jon arrived at the Stark Encampment.

"Rather well, yourself Ormund?" Jon asked kindly.

"Good, I was just wondering if I could talk to you and Lord Stark alone for a minute," Ormund asked respectfully.

"Of course, what can we do for you?" Rickard asked confused.

"Can we go a ways away from the camp and from other people what I want to talk about is not for just anyone's hearing," Ormund said cautiously and got a nod from the two Lords who he led a ways away from the camp until they were rather deep in the woods.

"Ormund what is it that you needed to talk to us about?" Jon asked before a shuffling was heard causing all three men to draw their swords.

"Who's there, identify yourself," Rickard said loudly.

"At peace gentlemen, I am Varys also known as the Spider by the King, though I am sworn to serve the family of Duncan Targaryen until they all die out, or I am so killed," Varys said coming out of the forest.

"Are you not aware that Duncan Targaryen and that entire Branch of the Targaryen family tree died during the Fire at Summerhall nearly two years ago?" Ormund said slowly.

"At peace Ormund, I know of the true parents of Jamison Targaryen, and am sworn by all the gods of Essos, Westeros, and Sothoryos to never reveal it until he gives me permission," Varys said simply.

"So can I assume that is what this conversation is about Ormund is if my future brother in law who killed Maelys Blackfyre is Jamison Targaryen, son of Anastasia Baratheon and Duncan Targaryen born beyond the Wall, if so then yes. Right now he is going by James the Potter or James Wild depending on who he is with. I am not sure where he headed but I am sure that with your son and nephew now living in the Eyrie he will unlikely spend much time there but instead continue in Duncan's stead of doing progress among the people until he sees a time where he can retake the throne." Jon said simply shocking Ormund at the amount of information he had.

"But how did you know all of that?" Ormund asked sputtering.

"He told me, Lily confirmed it, and I know better than to risk my sister's wrath," Jon said with a grin.

"Well if there is nothing else Ormund," Rickard said before Varys spoke.

"May I warn you Ormund, that you will likely soon become acting Lord Baratheon until Robert is old enough, because the King sees your Brother as a threat that he must remove, and by allowing your Brother to get cocky will lead to his downfall," Varys said cautiously.

"I figured enough, I will not ask for any more details as all it will cause is for me to get killed in trying to stop an inevitable. Jon, take care of Robert and I will let you know anything that I discover." Ormund said kindly before they all again went their

AN: Reviews are amazing, and appreciated

Forum for additional background and timeline stuff; including events that are coming in the next chapter or two


	14. Intermediate Years and the Grand Tourney

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

I have decided to change this story into multiple books, so I am also posting a new story that starts in what would be chapter 19 of this story (292 AC). I will continue posting the next few chapters of this story but it will now be more background info.

16 Years Later 276 AC The Eyrie.

"Robert and Ned, please come here when you have a minute," Jon called loudly and only a few minutes later two young men who looked drastically different came walking into the room covered in dirt and sweat.

"Yes, father." They both said respectfully.

"I have told you both not to call me that," Jon said coldly.

"We know Lord Arryn, however since our youth you have raised us, and while I do enjoy seeing my family in Winterfell from time to time, you are just as much family as they are." The man with brown hair and gray eyes said respectfully.

"Exactly what Ned said, now father why did you call us?" The other man who had black hair and blue eyes asked kindly.

"Well Robert, King Aerys has called for all of the Great houses to come to celebrate the birth of his second son, and also the birth of his first grandchild," Jon said irritably.

"Who is the King's wife?" Robert asked confused as he had never heard that Aerys had gotten remarried after he banished Johanna from the Crownlands, though she was taken in by her cousin Tywin with whom she had three children, before dying in childbirth of her third who was a dwarf.

"Your uncle's betrothed, Rhaella," Jon said barely holding back his anger.

"Wait, what?! She is supposed to have married uncle Ormund 14 years ago on her 20th birthday latest, at least that is what your texts say." Robert said confused.

"True she was, but the King forbid that marriage claiming that he would allow them to be married once Ormund had stopped mourning your parent's deaths. That was 14 years ago. But Aerys has slowly been losing his mind more and more in the years that have passed and the seven months in the cells of House Darklyn did nothing to help his sanity." Jon said slowly.

"So that is what Prince Rhaegar was talking about when he visited a few months ago when he said his father had just been freed from prison and how on one hand he wished that Aerys would have died there," Ned said simply.

"Exactly Ned, Jon I hope I am not interrupting anything. A man with a short beard and super messy black hair said walking in.

"James, we were not expecting you and you are not interrupting anything, might I ask the cause of your visit?" Jon asked confused though happy to see his brother in law.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to see if we could join you and your family when you go to the Crownlands, Lily wants to see Princess Elia and I want to see if Jamie is any good at sword fighting yet," James said with a smile.

"Of course you can, it will be good catching up with my sister, have you had any luck in having children yet?" Jon asked making James glare at him.

"No, not that we don't try, we actually we haven't tried without pregnancy blockers in a few years now, ever since Aerys was captured by Lord Darklyn we have been cautious as we don't need things to go south and us to leave an orphan," James said sadly.

"Well, I do want nieces and nephews," Jon said with a chuckle.

"And so do I but you are just a grumpy old man who refuses to get married because you are afraid you are too old. But that is neither here nor there, I did hear that how Rhaella became pregnant was because Aerys raped her every night for a month after his imprisonment because he blamed her for his failure to make the Darklyn's obey him and that she was conspiring against him with Tywin." James said sadly.

"So would it be safe to assume that my uncle will not be there," Robert asked sadly.

"Yeah, very likely, he has not set foot in the Crownlands since he confirmed that it was one of Aerys' men who planted the wildfire on your parents' ship and yet another of his men who lit it when they were within sight of Storm's Landing," James said simply.

"How he has not been overthrown yet is quite the mystery isn't it," Ned said simply.

"Truly its quite simple, he has only really given one of the great houses reason enough to overthrow him, the rest do not have valid enough reason to go to war and so would be compelled to side with him in the case of an uprising, as we saw during the small Kingswood Brotherhood uprising," Jon said simply.

"He did piss off Princess Jasmine Martell however to resolve that he had his son Rhaegar marry her only daughter Elia, and then Jasmine suddenly died, but there is no proof it was him so Dorne has no qualms with him right now at least." James pointed out.

"Well your right about that, Ned you and Robert go get ready we will leave first thing tomorrow morning," Jon said dismissing the two younger men before turning to James with question evident in his eyes.

"Obviously you do not believe I simply wanted to travel south with you, do you," James said with a sigh.

"No, if only because you have avoided the Crownlands since your father's death almost 18 years ago, now why did you really come?" Jon asked seriously.

"Brynden and I talked and he told me another generation must fall before peace is restored and that Winter would come before the peace comes again. He told me I will have to hide Blackfyre away and soon for the oaths will be driven in part by the Targaryen Swords." James said solemnly.

"Really James, are you truly going to trust a man who is over a hundred years old to tell you how to live, James listen to yourself, you are allowing a crazy old man to dictate your life and besides what does he even mean Winter will come again before peace, we are at relative peace," Jon said irritated at his friend's decisions.

"Jon, are we really at peace, the last time the Realm was at peace was when Viserys II was King, Daeron II brought us to a very brief period of peace but since we have not had true peace," James said simply.

"Fine do as you please, but please do not make me kill the king, if that is your plan you can do it, don't make me," Jon said simply.

"Of course, now you should also pack and then we can all go Kings Landing before I head east, I feel as though the best place for the sword will be in the midst of the Dothraki," James said before walking out of Jon's study.

"I hope you know what you are doing Jamison, I really do," Jon said before standing up and going to get himself ready.

Three Years Later Torrh(December) 279 Harrenhall.

"James, I was not expecting to see you at a Tourney." A man with long hair that came down to his jaw and purple eyes said seeing James ride into the arena.

"Rhaegar, how are you my friend, how is Elia?" James asked and got a sad look from his friend.

"The King is mad, he has told me that I must divorce Elia and find a new wife as Elia is not good enough for me, with her Dornish skin color, it is not fitting for a queen of the realm. So he told me that I had to come here to the tourney and if I win, I can't choose Elia as the Queen of Love and Beauty but must choose a different woman, but I also can't tell anyone about this. I shouldn't even be telling you honestly." Rhaegar said sadly.

"Does Elia know about this?" James asked calmly.

"No, Aerys has not let me be alone with her since he made this decision three days ago. I mean I don't even know who are single daughters of Lords and I do not want to offend anyone." Rhaegar said simply.

"Then name Elia Queen of Love and Beauty, what will the king do?" James asked slowly.

"Rape her, then kill her slowly, apparently he made Alexandre Bolton teach him how to skin someone alive before he killed Alexandre by skinning him," Rhaegar said nearly in tears.

"Your father is a monster, I will have Lily talk to Elia after the Tourney to explain what happened," James said, sad for his young friend and cousin.

"Well here is an idea, why don't you beat me so you can name Lily the Queen of Love and Beauty," Rhaegar said excitedly as he thought of the idea.

"I would be all over the idea, except if I did that your father would have me beheaded before the end of the day and have the tourney occur until you did win," James said simply.

"Damn your right, I truly hate my father," Rhaegar said angrily.

"I understand. Now onto lighter topics, how is your daughter?" James asked with a smile.

"Oh little Rhaenys is amazing and so full of life, I absolutely adore her, but I also am concerned for her safety because of my father and I both know that he raped the Queen when she was eight, I hope he never does that to Rhaenys and I will die before I allow him to," Rhaegar said before a horn was blown.

"Welcome all to the Grand Tourney of Harrenhall, I am Lord Whent and I will be the Sponsor today and the Host, before we begin the actual Tourney do we have any who wish to have a Trial by Seven?" A loud voice said before waiting for a few minutes to see if anyone would say anything.

"Just get on with the tournament before I have Ser Payne remove your head," Aerys said angrily at waiting.

"Of course King Aerys, forgive the wait. We shall begin our jousting tournament in the main gallery while having our Melee in the second Gallery. All who are interested in the Jousting please sign up and the first two to sign up shall be the first to participate." Lord Whent said quickly.

"Well, I guess we should go and sign up then, and may the best man win," Rhaegar said with a smile.

"Of course," James said with a grin.

A few Days later

"Ned, Robert, I am slightly surprised to see you two," James said as he got finished with a joust and saw the two younger men.

"James, I had heard that an unknown knight was riding, but did not expect it to be you," Robert said recognizing James as he removed his helmet.

"Well I decided to not wear my normal Armour as I am worried the King might not like someone else having a dragon on their armor, how are you two?" James asked with a small smile.

"Oh rather good, my father keeps saying winter is coming more so than ever," Ned said causing James to look at him in shock.

"Is that so, well if you see Lord Rickard before I do please tell him that while winter is coming, the winds of change will weaken the branches before winter can come to claim them," James said sadly before walking away.

"What? I have never heard that before, whatever he knows father and will probably tell him, Robert lets go and spar more in preparation for our Jousts," Ned said before they went their own way laughing

A week later.

"After a long week of jousting we finally have our winners, in fourth place we have James Wild who will receive three Golden Dragons, in third place we have Ser Barristan Selemy the Bold was was able to beat James and our Melee winner of Jamie Lannister but lost to Arthur Dayne, both the second and third place winners shall receive 15 Golden Dragons each, and at a surprising turn of events our Crown Prince won and named Lyanna Stark Queen of Love and Beauty instead of Princess Elia Martell, his own wife. However aside from that shocking turn of Events, we shall also be awarding Prince Rhaegar 30 Gold Dragons for his victory." Lord Whent said shortly after Rhaegar managed to dismount Arthur Dayne, the second most experienced member of the Kingsguard.

"Congratulations Prince Rhaegar on your victory," James said walking up slowly.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" Rhaegar said seeing the way James was looking at him.

"Perhaps, aside from basically announcing a plan for an annulment of your marriage to Elia, who from what she told Lily, is pregnant with your child, you also practically said that you were going to take Robert Baratheon's betrothal as your wife," James said slowly.

"Well crap, it's just Lyanna was the only one who I knew at all since we grew up as friends. The Baratheons are not going to be happy are they?" Rhaegar said slowly.

"No, no they won't be, just please do not allow your father to go through with his plan to make it appear as though you kidnapped Lyanna, it will throw the realm into chaos, and I do not want to raise my child in a war-torn world," James said before realizing what he just said.

"Wait Lady Lily is pregnant?" Rhaegar said excitedly.

"No, however at long last we are trying but please do not mention this to anyone," James said slowly.

"Of course, now I hear my father coming so I will get going, I just hope that he doesn't do anything more stupid," Rhaegar said before walking off.

"I think we all do. Varys what can I do for you?" James asked an old hunchback who was walking over to him.

"I still will never fully know how you and Lily can see through all of my disguises, I just wanted to see my former liege Lord's son and inform you of a few things that have happened since we last spoke." The old man said standing up and looking more like himself.

"Very well Varys what has occurred that might be of interest to me?" James asked sitting down.

"First, King Aerys appointed Jamie Lannister to the Kingsguard days before this Tourney, and so Tywin has left the position of Hand of the King due to anger at Aerys as now his heir is the Imp," Varys said slowly.

"And what is wrong with young Tyrion, Lily claims he is quite the intellectual," James said with a smile.

"I know, but he still is deformed and so Tywin has no love for him to the extent of blaming him for Johanna's death," Varys said cautiously knowing that was a touchy subject for James.

"So because Johanna died in bringing him into this world as my mother did with me Tyrion is a monster, how pathetic. Anyway, what else do you have to tell me?" James asked angrily.

"Just two more things, your late mother Jenny's friend Maggy made a prophecy to Cersei Lannister about that she would sit on the throne until a younger more beautiful queen would replace her. So there is just food for thought for you, finally my partner Illyrio managed to acquire three Petrified Dragon Eggs." Varys said quietly.

"Very interesting, and may I have you confirm one more thing quickly. Lord Velaryon died recently correct?" James said simply.

"He did and Mace Tyrell took over as Master of Ships, right before his father Luthor died, so Mace is now both Master of Ships and Lord Tyrell and a father as he has a son named Loras who is three," Varys said before the curtains of James tent were opened and he silently slipped out.

"Lily, my love how are you?" James asked seeing who it was that entered the tent only for her to fall into his arm and start weeping

"Oh James, why? Why is the King so crazy, I do not know of any other member of your family who has inherited the madness that he has." Lily said as she finished crying.

"I wish I knew, how are your friends?" James asked as he rubbed her back lovingly.

"Elia is upset as you can surely understand, but she understands why Rhaegar did what he did. Lyanna is concerned due to not knowing what is going to come now. Cersei is upset that Rhaegar did not choose her as the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of, her words here 'that filthy northern bitch', Mellario was not here as she is ill, Lady Tully and Lady Greyjoy wants nothing to do with us, Olenna and Aleria both enjoy the gossip but otherwise do not care as long as they are not having to bring their family's into conflict." Lily said with a small smile.

"Well that is good I suppose, now shall we return to our home beyond the Wall?" James asked lovingly.

"I am, though I fear we may not make it that far," Lily said sadly.

"As do I my love, as do I," James said before beginning to pack their supplies

**AN: Reviews are amazing, and appreciated**

**Forum for additional background and timeline stuff; including events that are coming in the next chapter or two**


	15. The Battle at Summerhall

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

I have decided to change this story into multiple books, so I am also posting a new story that starts in what would be chapter 19 of this story (292 AC). I will continue posting the next few chapters of this story but it will now be more background info.

Three months later The Eyrie Viseny(March) 280 AC

"James, Lily its good that you came here, I am not sure if you are aware but Prince Rhaegar, the bastard, kidnapped Lyanna Stark from her father's camp when they were passing the Trident, and so Rickard and Brandon are heading south to The Red Keep to have Aerys explain how he plans to let them get retribution for this grave insult to their house," Jon said as he saw his sister and brother in law arrive.

"Wait, Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna, how can they know that for certain? Did someone see him commit the kidnapping?" James asked praying that Rhaegar did not actually kidnap Lyanna to stop his father from doing so.

"Well no, but you were at the Tourney at Harrenhall so you saw that Rhaegar named Lyanna his Queen of Love and Beauty, so who else could have done it?" Jon asked confused at James lack of freely believing him.

"Well I can think of quite a few, I mean Peytr Baelish is still mad that Hoster had his daughter Catelyn betrothed to Brandon Stark, so it's possible he kidnapped Lyanna as a means of revenge," Lily said simply.

"Damn you Lils, why do you always have to steal my fire." Jon pouted.

"Because it is my job as your sister, anything else that we should be aware of?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Oh, yeah Robert is heading to Summerhall to confront Rhaegar as he knows Rhaegar enjoys spending time there because he was born there," Jon said causing James eyes to go wide.

"Lily I guess we are needing to be headed south again, so I can hopefully smooth things out before all hell breaks loose," James said sadly.

"I agree, perhaps we can meet up with Lyanna and see what really occurred," Lily said as they turned back towards the door.

"Wait your leaving without even resting?" Jon asked in shock.

"We cannot waste any extra time that would be lost if we stayed, every moment lost is a life lost," Lily said before they walked out of the room.

A month and a half later Rhaen (May) Summerhall.

"So reinforcements have finally arrived, Robert Baratheon has been attacking our outer walls for almost a week now, how many men did you bring?" The steward of the rebuilt fort of Summerhall said as he saw James walk in with a small company.

"I have 75 men who joined me, however, I need to speak to Rhaegar immediately," James said motioning to the 75 Hedge knights that had decided to join with him when they heard where he was going.

"Prince Rhaegar is not here, and has not been here in over six months." The steward said irritably.

"Have you told Robert that?" James asked incredulously.

"Of course we tried to, but he refuses to believe us, though it did halt his attacks for a month until he got word that the King had burned Lord Rickard Stark alive and subsequently had Brandon Stark strangled to death, and ordered Ned and Robert to come to the Red Keep to face the King's justice." The Steward said simply though angrily.

"Wait Rickard and Brandon Stark are dead?!" James said angrily.

"Yes, do you live under a rock or something they were killed a month ago." The Steward said angrily at James.

"Steward I will end this siege by going and talking to Lord Baratheon," James said simply.

"Wait are you suicidal, Robert has promised that any man who makes a move out of this keep without a word to him first or without Rhaegar will die. Who are you even?" The steward asked incredulously.

"I am James of the Wild Lands, gather all of your men we march at dawn against Lord Baratheon as I know an injury will help get him to see reason," James said coldly.

"Very well but know their blood is on your hands." The steward said glaring at James.

"Men today we fight to keep the seven kingdoms at peace, today we fight for a prince, today we fight to live. I am James of the Wild Lands, fourth place champion of the Tourney of Harrenhall and a friend of Robert Baratheon, who stands here with me?" James asked coldly.

"Ser Wild I am Lord Fell and with me are 200 men, along with me are Lord Grandison and his own 150 men, and Lord Caffren and his 200 men. We all have our loyalty first to the Iron Throne and then to House Baratheon." One of the men said raising his banners.

"Steward, what house generally defends this hall?" James asked the steward.

"A small group of about 25 men of House Tarly." The Steward said wearing the colors of house Tarly himself.

"So in total, we have around 650 men and Robert has 550 from what my intelligence has determined. So here is the plan, With me will go my 75 knights and the men of House Tarly and House Fell behind us. Lord Caffren you shall take the left flank and Lord Grandison shall take the right flank and hopefully, we can box them in and survive this battle." James said before getting a nod from the three Lords and they took their men and put them into Position before beginning their attack and James put on a helmet.

"Well, I was not expecting any of the men who had held this fort to be worth much, or that most would be my bannermen. They shall die as their king did to my brother's father and my father before him." Robert said as he started to fight James two hours into the battle James being weary having been in the front and fighting the two hours.

"Robert, listen to yourself, you do not even know if Rhaegar actually kidnapped your betrothed, Lyanna and he were friends since early childhood," James said as he parried a strike from Robert but it was rather close to hitting him.

"And how would you know that?" Robert asked angrily as he thrust his sword through James breastplate.

"Because I have known Rhaegar much of his life as I have known you," James said with labored breaths knowing he was beaten.

"I know no man who wears such armor as you do or wields a sword as you do," Robert said as he grabbed James helmet and started to pull it off.

"That's because I hid away my old sword, to keep it safe from the mad king. Friend tell Lily I am so sorry." James said as Robert recognized him and he took his final breaths.

"No, James, no why did you have to use a long sword instead of a great sword, why didn't you just tell me your name?" Robert said as he fell down weeping knowing he had killed one of his idols.

"My lord what is wrong." One of his men said rushing over to his side when they saw him fall, the battle being mostly over with almost all of the defendants of Summerhall having surrendered to the might of the Baratheon Forces.

"The King shall pay, first he kills my father, then my brother's father, and now he has caused me to kill my older brother. Bring me four Ravens, I need to write a few letters, and once that is done, take the dead and place them in the Hall before you set it ablaze." Robert said weeping.

"Of course my Lord, might I ask who is this man who you hold?" The soldier asked cautiously.

"He was known as James the Potter or James of the Wildlands. He was one of the greatest knights ever to have lived, though he avoided the Crownlands like the plague for reasons I shall never know. He lived as a common man but knew how to carry himself as a king. He was a friend to any who needed a friend and yet would kill if one insulted his family. He was one of the greatest men I have ever known, and now because of the Mad King, he is dead." Robert said sorrowfully.

"I am so sorry for your loss milord. I shall get the Ravens and pen and parchment for you." The soldier said sorrowfully.

"One more second soldier, please bring me seven ravens instead of the four I had initially asked for, I remembered three more I need to inform," Robert said as he continued to cradle James in his arms barely holding back the tears.

Four Days later the Riverlands.

"Hoster, three Ravens have arrived all with messages to different people." A young woman with light brown eyes and blue eyes said kindly to a much older man.

"Is that so dear Catelyn, who are the Ravens for?" Hoster asked worriedly.

"Lord Arryn, Lord Stark, and a Lady Lilliana Wild," Catelyn said confused.

"Lady Lilliana got her last week, said her husband went to talk to an old friend and things may get messy so he had begged her to come here, she is in the guest chambers, where she has been since she arrived. Lord Arryn and Lord Stark should be arriving soon, they want to discuss where we stand in the rebellion that Robert Baratheon has begun." Hoster said sadly.

"Oh, shall I hold onto the letters then and give them to them when they arrive?" Catelyn asked before horses were heard right outside the room.

"That is the Lords, come Catelyn, this does pertain to you so you should come as well, and please bring the letters," Hoster said standing up and walking into his council chambers right before Ned and Jon walked in from the main entrance and Lily came in from one of the side entrances.

"Lily, why are you here?" Jon asked seeing Lily.

"James told me to come here, though I fear the worst brother," Lily said sadly.

"Why would James tell you to wait anywhere, you always travel together as long as I have known you at least, or at least since you got married that is," Ned asked confused.

"The one time we have been separated during a time of travel was when he went to help the Kingsguard eliminate the Kingswood Brotherhood," Lily said simply.

"So he actually went to Summerhall then," Jon said and got a nod from Lily.

"Forgive me my fellow lords, but could you fill an old man in on what you are talking about?" Hoster asked confused.

"Lily is my sister and James is her husband, they were returning to their home in the North following the Tourney at Harrenhall. They stopped in the Eyrie where I told them Robert was going to attack Summerhall because Rhaegar is known to go there often and since Rhaegar allegedly kidnapped Lyanna." Jon said simply before Hoster interrupted him.

"Allegedly, I thought it was for certain since Rhaegar named Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty after winning the Tourney," Hoster said confused.

"That is what we thought as well, however, James caused us to question that, he said it may have been Peytr Baelish due to his jealousy of my older brother becoming betrothed to Catelyn who he loved, so perhaps he kidnapped her in order to get revenge," Ned said cautiously.

"While I do not know James I can see how he could come to such a possible conclusion," Hoster said simply.

"So when James heard that Robert was going to attack Summerhall, a place where James lost his father, and grandparents years ago, he decided he would go and talk to Robert to hopefully avoid needless bloodshed," Jon said sadly.

"My Lords, this morning three Baratheon Ravens arrived each holding a letter, one to each of you and one to Lily," Catelyn said cautiously holding out the three letters.

"I believe your prediction is likely true dear sister," Jon said as he took his letter before opening it and quickly reading it while Ned and Lily did the same before Lily quickly left the room in tears.

"Jon, go comfort your sister, I will explain," Ned said simply barely holding back tears himself.

"Thank you, Ned, Lord Tully please excuse me," Jon said before quickly following after his sister.

"Might I ask what the letters contained?" Hoster asked cautiously.

"Go ahead and read it yourself. I am not sure if I could explain." Ned said handing his letter over to Hoster.

Dearest Brother,

I am a monster, I have killed one of the men I looked up to most in search of petty revenge against someone who may have never committed a crime against me except complimenting your sister by naming her more beautiful than his own wife. With a heavy heart and praying to the Seven and Old Gods that they may have mercy on my soul I must inform you that I killed James Potter or James Wild. He was my older brother and I killed him. What kind of monster am I? In his final moments, he told me that he hid his sword away from the mad king, so once more the King is to blame. The King has now taken my Father, your father, and our older brother. We cannot let this break us, the Targaryens must end, or at least the descendants of Aerys must fall. Brother if you see Lily tell her I am sorry and that I know James loved her more than all the wealth in the world.

Yours

Robert Baratheon

Lord at Storm's End.

"Wow. I do not know what to say, except how can we aide you?" Hoster asked tears in his eyes.

"We will need your aide in the upcoming war. I also wish to strengthen our alliance by taking upon myself the betrothal of my late brother Brandon and would be happy to take Catelyn to wife, and Jon Arryn would like to strengthen our alliance by taking your second daughter Lysa to wife." Ned said slowly.

"Of course, we shall have a wedding in three months," Hoster said sadly.

AN: Reviews are amazing, and appreciated

Forum for additional background and timeline stuff; including events that are coming in the next chapter or two


	16. The End of the Rebellion

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

Author's Notes:

I have decided to change this story into multiple books, so I am also posting a new story that starts in what would be chapter 19 of this story (292 AC). I will continue posting the next few chapters of this story but it will now be more background info.

Four months Later Daen(July) 280 AC Stoney Sept

"Robert, at long last we meet again," Ned said once they managed to defeat the loyalist and combine with Robert Baratheon's rather threadbare forces.

"And just in time brother, another day and my forces would have likely failed," Robert said sadly.

"I can see that, why are you so low on men, are the Stormlands no longer supplying you, men?" Ned asked confused.

"No, most of my forces are having to defend Storm's end from House Tyrell and it is taking most of my banner-men to keep our home from falling. I sent word to Tywin when James died as James spoke highly of Tywin. He sent his condolences but said he will not send forces against an army that may hold his son, and so he sadly cannot send aid. Dorne is in a similar situation but because the Mad King has Elia being used as a political prisoner that if they strike against him she dies. That is similar to what happened to my uncle Ormund, he found the queen on the streets of Kings Landing, where he has been trapped the past year by the City Watch, and took Rhaella in to his small home, and after so many years of waiting they finally took their vows to each other and consummated their relationship like they should have been able to 20 years ago. However, when the King got word that Ormund was having the queen in his home he had the Kings Guard drag him into the street before slowly killing him while the king raped the queen mercilessly." Robert said sadly.

"Who told you that, we have not heard any word on Ormund since the Tourney what seemed like a lifetime ago," Jon said walking up.

"I know, I hadn't either and I assumed him dead, Jamie Lannister sent me a Raven to tell me, because I had sent him one after I killed James," Robert said looking down.

"Let us hope this war ends quickly so we do not have to lose any more of our loved ones," Ned said sadly having had a great deal of respect for Ormund.

"I agree, let us go and gather our forces and prepare to free your forces from their blockade which must be almost a year long," Jon said with a sad look.

Six months later. Aegony (January)281 AC The Riverlands.

"My Lords a large force of men are fast approaching the Trident with Prince Rhaegar and Prince Lewyn at the helm," A small man in Tully garb said walking into the dining hall of the River Run.

"Thank you, my good scout, Lord Baratheon, Lord Arryn, Lord Stark, are you ready for this battle?" Hoster asked excitedly.

"Yes, however, I am concerned since Catelyn is Pregnant that she will give birth before we return," Ned said cautiously.

"If she does, she is in good hands. Lord Arryn isn't your sister Pregnant as well." Hoster asked cautiously.

"Yes, but she is at the Tri… Fuck. Men of the Vale get on your horses we ride in the hour." Jon said from the balcony loudly.

"Jon, do not get yourself killed," Ned said cautiously.

"I know, but I also will not allow my sister to be raped by the Mad King," Jon said.

"But Rhaegar will not allow any harm to come to Jame's wife if he has anything to say about it," Robert said honestly.

"Yes, but remember what Peytr Baelish said 'Rhaegar kidnapped me to make it seem like I had kidnapped Lyanna and then he raped her in front of me.'" Hoster said causing Robert to get angry instead of being calm like he was.

"That's right and that is why we shall remove the Targaryen Line from the world before this war is over," Robert said coldly before going to the balcony with Ned who was just as angry.

"Men of the Rebellion today we ride to eliminate the madness of the Targaryen family, may any who stand in our way die," Ned said loudly and got cheers from the crowd.

"Robert Baratheon, just the man I wanted to see and fight. Robert, I swear by the seven I never meant to hurt you, nor did I ever touch Lyanna without her express permission." Rhaegar said as he dueled Robert three days later after Robert managed to kill Lewyn Martell.

"What do you mean you never touched her, filthy Targaryen? Lord Baelish told us what you did to my betrothed." Robert yelled as he started swinging harder at Rhaegar.

"Little finger is a liar and a tool of my father's, how can I convince you I only did what I had to, to bring peace to the realm as James always wanted," Rhaegar said blocking another blow from Robert.

"How dare you bring up his name, you have done everything you could to go against what he would have wanted," Robert said as he swung and managed to shatter Rhaegar's blade.

"I swear I never meant you or your family harm, Kill me if you must, but know that you still will not remove the Targaryen line, because like a hydra of lore, when you cut off one head two, are grown in its stead," Rhaegar said slicing Robert's leg but missing the artery just before Robert slammed his hammer through Rhaegar's chest.

"Oh you fool, you and your family all will be dead soon enough, and to think it all was your fault," Robert said coldly.

"Please tell Elia I'm sorry," Rhaegar said before dying.

"I will not tell her a lie Targaryen," Robert said before spitting on the dead body of his most hated foe.

"The Prince is fallen the Dragon is dead!" A loud voice cried out upon seeing Rhaegar fall causing most of the royalists to surrender to Robert and his allies.

"Jon, how is your sister?" Robert asked catching up with Jon after finding out that the other two lords of the great houses were still alive as well.

"Rather well, she gave birth the day after the battle began and named her son Hadrian but then she vanished where to I don't have a clue, but I trust that she is safe," Jon said with a small smile.

"That is good, let us rest before we continue to Kings Landing, the King must die for the Dragon to truly die," Robert said calmly.

"Of course," Jon said with a tired smile.

"Jon, do not fight in the next battle, wait until near the end and command, I can see the battle is hard on your body," Ned said riding over to the other two.

"Then how am I to show my men that an Arryn fights with Eagle's ferocity?" Jon asked tiredly.

"Jon, they have seen that already. You are almost as old as Hoster and he has not been in a battle since the War of the Nine Penny Kings 20 years ago but his men still respect him." Robert said kindly.

"True, however, I also know King Aegon V continued fighting until…" Jon said realizing the error in his thought pattern.

"King Aegon V's last large battle was when he was 45, you are fifty and Hoster is 60 you do not need to continue fighting, you have strong men who can do that for you," Ned said simply.

"Fine, but do not expect me to not raise a sword again if the need arises," Jon said realizing he would not win the debate with his fellow lords and now brother in law and likely king.

Six months later Daen July 281 Red Keep, Kings Landing

"We did it the Targaryen Dynasty has ended, at long last," Robert said as he sat down on the Iron throne minutes after the body of Aerys Targaryen had been removed.

"But was it worth the cost," Jon said walking into the throne room solemnly.

"What do you mean? Of course, it was worth the cost, the Mad King killed my father and uncle, Ned's father and brother, and countless others." Robert said in shock at the question.

"However did we perhaps lose some of our honor in the process?" Jon asked slowly.

"No, well I didn't at least, I mean I indulged in quite a few women, but as a single man I am allowed to, and if I become king I will still be able to," Robert said contently while Jon glared at him.

"Robert, when did we become so war hardened that we would kill an innocent child and his mother?" Jon asked coldly.

"You cannot mean that our men should not have killed any surviving Targaryens or any of their relations, do you? They were a threat to a new era." Robert said slowly not fully understanding why Jon was bringing it up.

"Then order your guards to kill every lord and low born in Essos, Sotheryos, and Westeros before they kill themselves," Jon said slowly.

"What, Jon your speaking nonsense," Robert said with a worried laugh.

"Am I though? Do you not remember that Orys Baratheon was the Bastard half brother of Aegon the Conqueror. Have you forgotten that Daeron Targaryen married Mariah Martell while his sister Daenerys Targaryen married Maron Martell? That King Maekar Targaryen's older brother married an Arryn. King Aerys married Johanna Lannister, need I go on?" Jon said coldly.

"No, Lord Arryn I have not forgotten, now please talk sense and tell me what has upset you so much?" Robert said angrily at being talked to like a child.

"Gregor the Mountain Clegane raped and murdered Elia Martell and her daughter Rhaenys, after bashing her year old son's head into a wall. He raped and murdered a prisoner and a child who was not even old enough to care for herself, a five-year-old. How can you justify this?" Jon said coldly but quietly.

"Lord Baratheon before you say anything more let me add one more piece of the picture, right outside of Elia's prison was the dying Lilliana Arryn thrown threw a stone wall by The Mountain because she sought to save Elia from being raped." A young man with golden hair and blue eyes said walking in slowly wearing the armor of the Kingsguard.

"Jon I have no response that could fully satisfy you. The Clegane house is out of my jurisdiction and as no one actually saw him rape her he cannot be held accountable." Robert said sadly realizing why Jon was so angry and having had a great deal of respect for Lily.

"Kingslayer you decide to enter the same halls where you killed Aerys Targaryen. Do you plan to kill us as well." Jon asked coldly.

"No, I, I, Lord Arryn can I talk to you for a moment in private, I swear to the seven and old Gods to not harm you." The Kingslayer said cautiously.

"Ser Jamie Lannister, I will give you five minutes in private with the last man that still lives that I consider a father, if you are not done in five minutes I will find you and you will face the punishments for killing a king," Robert said causing Jon to glare at him but followed Jamie anyway.

"Speak Kingslayer, and speak quickly because while I may be old I still know how to use my sword," Jon said coldly.

"Lord Arryn, I was traveling down the corridor when The Mountain killed your sister. She asked me to do three things, first make sure her remains are burned and poured over Summerhall, second to tell you that her son, who you apparently know the true parentage of, is with Lord Velaryon with the oath of his grandfather holding him bound to protect her son. The third task was to keep as many of the Targaryen lineage alive as possible. Rhaella and her son have begun a journey to Dragonstone, where she will likely die, but hopefully have her child first, I was able to take the body of Elia's daughter from the room and replace it with a second girl who had died during the battle and she is with Maester Aemon who arrived right before the siege and said he would take care of his great grand niece." Jamie said cautiously.

"You have given me a great blessing Kingslayer, I will push to let you live if only because you let me know my nephew lives, though my sister likely wants no one to know of this so I will claim him to be a bastard of mine. Just for your information, her husband spoke highly of you and that is why when he was killed by Robert, Robert sent you a Raven informing you." Jon said bringing Jamie into an embrace.

"So Lily was the woman James spoke so highly of. The final thing, Peytr Baelish was a servant of King Aerys and was being used to get the people to go against his son who, he believed, was conspiring against him. I know nothing else, but be wary of Little Finger." Jamie said before exiting the room with Jon and returning to the throne room.

"Lord Arryn, whatever the Kingslayer told you obviously was good since you are not as angry, might I ask what it was?" Robert asked kindly.

"He heard Lily's last words and they were that she was proud of my part in this war," Jon said plainly.

"Oh, well that is good, Lady Lily was a blessing and she shall be sorely missed. We shall have a large funeral for her and bury her in the Vale." Robert said simply.

"No, she will be remembered by those who knew her, and her body shall be burned and ashes poured over the ruins of Summerhall, like her husband and in-laws," Jon said plainly.

"Very well, if you think that is best," Robert said simply.

"Robert, my men and I shall head south to put down the siege against your home before we go seek out where my sister is at," Ned said simply as he walked into the throne room.

"I shall accompany you part of the way if you do not oppose having an old man with you. I need time away from here where my sister was killed." Jon said kindly.

"I have no problem with it, as long as you can keep up old man," Ned said with a smirk.

"Child you should respect your elders," Jon said faking anger.

Two months later Orys(September) 281 AC Storm's End.

"Jon, it has been good traveling with you, however I am going to send most of my men home, now that we have ended the siege, and I then am going to go to the Tower of joy with just five of my strongest men, so I believe this is where we part ways," Ned said the morning after the Tyrells had freely surrendered to the Northern Army, having received news that King Aerys II and Prince Rhaegar were dead.

"Very well, though I am sure in the next year or less we will be brought back together to formally declare Robert King," Jon said with a smile.

"Where are you going in the meantime?" Ned asked rolling his eyes.

"I have a small amount of business to attend to with Lord Monford Velaryon, apparently I had a son with his daughter Lana, who recently died," Jon said with a chuckle.

"Wow, and here I thought you never got out and so I was going to have Cat warn her sister you haven't had any practice in almost 30 years," Ned said with a grin.

"Watch your tongue boy, else someone rips it out," Jon said with a laugh.

AN: Reviews are amazing, and appreciated

Forum for additional background and timeline stuff; including events that are coming in the next chapter or two


	17. The Start of a new Dynasty

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._**

**Author's Notes:**

**I have decided to change this story into multiple books, so I am also posting a new story that starts in what would be chapter 19 of this story (292 AC). I will continue posting the next few chapters of this story but it will now be more background info.**

A little more than a year later, Aegony (January) 283 Red Keep

"Welcome everyone, I am sorry for the delay in doing this council meeting but I wanted everyone to have a chance to get home and spend some time with their families before I called us all together again," Robert said kindly as he sat on the Iron Throne.

"I wish you wouldn't have, my wife nearly killed me when I arrived home," Ned said with a grin.

"Is that so, why did my sweet daughter do that?" Hoster asked confused.

"Probably one of his adventures during the war bore fruit but the tree died so he felt obligated to take care of the fruit himself, like myself," Jon said with a small smile.

"I don't follow," Hoster said still confused.

"Lord Stark had a bastard child whose mother died so he decided to take the child and raise it himself," Tywin said rolling his eyes at Hoster's ignorance.

"Oh, and then that also means that…" Hoster said his eyes growing wide.

"Yes, I too have a bastard child. His name is Harry Rivers as he was born in the Riverlands." Jon said with a smile.

"My son is named Jon Snow because while I met his mother in the Riverlands he was born in the North. However he is a few weeks younger than mine and Catelyn's son Robert Stark, or as he shall go by Rob." Ned said with a smile.

"That is terrific news, I married Lord Lannister's daughter Cersei and she has conceived three times since the Mad King's death, however, she only has had one successful birth a boy who we named Joffery after our first born a stillborn who we named Lyonel after my grandfather passed," Robert said with a smile.

"So you mentioned three times she has been pregnant, what of the third pregnancy." A dark-skinned man asked kindly.

"Lord Martell, I forgot to welcome you into our circle as you are one of the four of us who never attended one of these meetings under the Mad King. As for your question, she is pregnant right now so may the gods be blessed." Robert said with a smile.

"Well since Lord Baratheon brought it up that we have new members of our high council could each of the new members introduce themselves," Mace said kindly not fully recognizing everyone.

"Very well, I am Eddard Stark, second born son of the late Lord Rickard Stark and younger brother of Brandon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. During the war, I married Lord Tully's eldest child Catelyn." Ned said standing up.

"Well since I was the one to start this whole thing, I am Doran Martell, son of the late Princess Jasmine Martell and older brother of the late Princess Elia Targaryen, Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear," Doran said with a small smile.

"Doran, are you married by chance?" Balon asked coldly.

"In fact, I am to a woman of Norvos who is quite beautiful if I do say so myself," Doran said with a smile.

"Of course," Balon said with a sneer.

"Anyway, I am Stannis Baratheon, not sure exactly why I am here except my brother asked me to, the Second son of the late Steffon Baratheon, and currently in charge of rebuilding the Royal fleet which the Mad King had burned as Robert's forces approached Kings Landing." A man who looked a lot like Robert only having much shorter hair said cautiously.

"Little brother all shall be explained soon enough, anyway I am Robert Baratheon, I led the forces of Houses Stark, Arryn, Tully, and Baratheon in overthrowing the Targaryen rule. I slew Rhaegar Targaryen in the River Trident and witnessed the Kingslayer kill King Aerys II. I am the oldest son of the late Steffon Baratheon and husband to Cersei Lannister." Robert said proudly.

"Okay, now that the introductions have occurred, Robert why did you call us here?" Jon asked just wanting to move the meeting forward.

"Well to being I wish for us to reappoint a king to guide the realm into a new Era of Prosperity, are there any who want to nominate someone to be king," Robert asked kindly.

"I nominate myself to be king. The Iron Born have held the Iron Islands for generations and have never been removed, and so I feel that I deserve to rule the entirety of Westeros." Balon said proudly.

"Well Lord Greyjoy, while I appreciate your nomination, I Lord Eddard Stark wish to nominate Lord Robert Baratheon to be King, as he lead the forces of four great houses in usurping the throne from a tyrannical ruler in Aerys II Targaryen," Ned said loudly.

"I second the nomination for Lord Robert Baratheon," Jon said simply.

"I will third the nomination of Lord Robert Baratheon," Tywin said shocking some in the room.

"Then I will also nominate Lord Robert Baratheon to be King," Hoster said slowly.

"There stands four of the eight great houses and a fifth if I include my own house who would have me as their king, shall any others be brought forth?" Robert asked loudly.

"Lord Baratheon, I have heard rumors that the Targaryen line survives on Dragonstone, what shall happen when they come to reclaim their ancestral throne?" Mace asked cautiously.

"Then we shall eliminate the remainder of their stain on the fabric of history by killing the remainder of them. In the meantime, we shall finish rebuilding the Royal Fleet before we retake Dragonstone and kill and Targaryens who are on the shores of Westeros." Robert said strongly.

"Then I shall support you as King," Mace said confidently.

"I see there is really only one option as my people are not as strong as we once were and would not be able to rule ourselves. Dorne shall support Robert Baratheon as king." Doran said simply.

"Very well, we shall have Pycelle perform the ceremony after this council meeting is concluded. Next order of business, with my ascension to the throne I am no longer able to be Lord Baratheon, so I wish to create two new Houses, first shall be my own House Baratheon at Kings Landing, and then give my just younger brother Stannis the title Lord Baratheon of House Baratheon of Dragonstone, and my youngest Brother Renly shall maintain the Title Lord Baratheon of Storm's Landing, and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands as Stannis shall be Lord Paramount of the Crownlands, to oversee the affairs of the banner-men of the Crownlands. All in favor of this movement say, Aye." Robert said calmly.

"Aye." Was heard from all.

"Next order of business, how to deal with the Kingslayer? He did commit Regicide so he should be punished should he not?" Robert asked calmly getting a glare from his wife and Tywin.

"King Robert, I would agree, except for the fact that had he not done so it is likely you would have and we would be sitting here with a Kingslayer as King. I say his only punishment be that he must remain a member of the Kingsguard." Doran said causing Tywin to shift his glare to him.

"I personally think the best punishment for the Kingslayer would be to release him from his Kingsguard vows and banish him back to Casterly Rock," Tywin said simply.

"Lord Lannister you do understand that if I were to banish him back to Casterly he could never become Lord Lannister as he would be forbidden to set foot in the Crownlands and thus unable to perform all of his duties as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands," Robert said confused by his father in law's request.

"Oh, I had not thought of that, then I agree with Lord Martell," Tywin said sheepishly.

"Very well if there are no other suggestions all in favor say, Aye," Robert said simply.

"Aye." Was heard from all.

"Very good, now the final order of business before we all return to our respective realms is the reorganization of the small council. First I hereby decree that Lord Jon Arryn shall henceforth be my Hand since Wisdom Rossarth died during the battle of Kings Landing. As Grand Maester I choose to let Pycelle remain since he has sworn to the new Dynasty. Master of Coins shall be Peytr Baelish, Master of Laws my brother Renly Baratheon, Master of Ships my Brother Stannis Baratheon, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Barristan Selemy and Master of Whispers, the former master of whispers who was banished to Pentos in the later years of the Mad Kings rule, Varys. Are any opposed to these appointments?" Robert asked daring anyone to question him.

"Yes, why are you appointing one the same master of whispers as your predecessor, he allowed your predecessor to die, what tells you he will not allow the same to happen to you?" Tywin asked having never liked Varys in the past.

"Lord Lannister, couldn't the same be said about you? You were the hand of the King but you did not keep him from being killed, and he was killed by your own son." Ned said having met Varys a time or two and having only good things to say about him.

"Lord Stark I was not the Hand at the time when the Rebellion took place. I had left once Aerys named Jamie one of his Kingsguard." Tywin said, angry at the accusation.

"I see what Lord Stark is saying, Lord Lannister, you left the position right before the Tourney at Harrenhall, correct?" Jon asked.

"That is correct, but what does that have to do with anything?" Tywin asked angrily.

"King Aerys II banished Varys from the realm immediately after the Tourney at Harrenhall, so as you are innocent of King Aerys' death so is Varys," Jon said kindly.

"So are there any who are opposed to the proposed small council?" Robert asked kindly and got no answer.

"Are we dismissed then?" Balon asked angrily.

"Yes you are dismissed, please travel to your homes safely," Robert said as Balon quickly left.

"King Robert, I shall return in a few weeks, I feel I should inform Lysa about the change in position," Jon said calmly.

"Please do, though you may bring her and your son if you so choose," Robert said pulling Jon into an embrace.

"I shall see what Lysa desires," Jon said with a smile.

"Please tell Lysa I want her here, the bastard is welcome as long as he does not get near my son," Cersei said with a smile.

"Of course, my queen," Jon said before leaving quickly.

**AN: Reviews are always Appreciated!**


	18. The Greyjoy Rebellion

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

**This is where this part of the Story ends and Book 1 begins, hope you all enjoyed this part of this story!**

Seven Years Later 289 AC Riverrun

"Greetings Lord Stark, how is the North?" A young man with dark hair and blue eyes looking quite a bit like Hoster asked as Ned dismounted his horse upon entry to Riverrun, causing the large company that was following behind him to halt.

"Rather well Edmure, how is your father?" Ned asked politely.

"He would be better if the filthy Iron Born had not attacked Lannisport and threatened our lands as well," Edmure said coldly.

"So I have heard, and that is why I brought 2,000 of my best Sea Faring men, so we can aide in putting down the rebellion," Ned said slowly.

"And the King is grateful, with the loss of the Lannister fleet we will need to crowd as many men on the Royal, Tully, and Baratheon fleets," Jon said calmly walking up to the two.

"Lord Arryn, when did you arrive?" Edmure asked shocked to see the Hand of the King.

"Not long ago, I came mostly alone except for your sister who wanted to be in her home when she has our child," Jon said kindly.

"Well, it's a good thing I had Catelyn and my children come with me, as I am sure they will want to meet their cousin when he is born," Ned said with a smile.

"Wait, Cat and Lysa are here?" Edmure said excitedly.

"Yes, young Edmure, why don't you go and see your sisters while we talk with your father," Jon said kindly as he saw Hoster approaching.

"Son, you are dismissed, go see your sisters and nieces and nephews," Hoster said when Edmure looked to him for confirmation.

"So Jon, you mentioned the Lannister fleet was destroyed, what exactly happened?" Ned asked kindly.

"Well, the Ironborn rebels decided to send a small convoy of men who attacked by the shadow of night and set the Lannister Fleet ablaze while they were all in the harbor. So since your men in the North managed to wipe out the Ironborn from Sea Dragon Point, the Ironborn will not expect the North to attack from the south, which will be a plus for us." Jon said calmly.

"Wait the Ironborn decided to anger the sleeping Wolf? Are they mad?" Hoster asked in shock.

"Probably, being they wiped out one of my Bannermen's houses the men of the North are begging for blood. Though the one remaining member of that family has decided to head north to the wall because once he witnessed his family's rape and murder he fears he would do the same to the Ironborn and he has too much honor to allow himself to do that." Ned said with a sad sigh.

"Well Ned, the North shall be able to say the North Remembers, as I will be dividing your men between a few fleets, some will join the Baratheon Fleet in attacking the Great Wyke under the command of Stannis Baratheon. Meanwhile, a different part of your army shall join the royal fleet under the command of Lord Commander Barristan Selemy in attacking the Old Wyke. A small portion, probably your least Seafaring men, will go and give aid to the Hoster's men at Seagard under the command of Lord Jason Mallister. Finally the remaining men and the residual Lannister fleet and any ships will begin a siege of Pyke under Robert's command and hopefully, we can corner Lord Greyjoy and make him submit, if not then we continue our attacks until the Ironborn surrender." Jon said calmly before a young boy with black hair and green eyes walked up to them.

"Father, would it be possible for me to go to Summerhall while you are away?" The boy asked cautiously.

"Harry, why would you want to go there?" Jon asked the boy confused.

"Well, you always talk so highly of Aunt Lily, I wanted to pay my respects to her," Harry said slowly.

"Harry that is quite a ways away, and it's not that I don't trust you, however, I do not trust other people. Don't you want to get to know your cousins better?" Jon said softly crouching to eye level with his nephew.

"I have no blood relation to them as Lady Lysa likes to remind me, all I am is a bastard," Harry said coldly.

"Jon, if you would permit it, I could take Harry with me to the battles. I was already planning to bring my two eldest sons, Robert and Jon, so they could see men fight. I mean I know my father took me when he went and fought against the Blackfyre Pretenders, and I was around their age." Ned offered to cause Jon to look at him cautiously.

"Lord Tully, could I speak to Lord Stark alone for a moment?" Jon asked slowly.

"Of course Lord Arryn," Hoster said quickly leaving the room taking Harry with him before Jon pulled Ned into a small side chamber.

"Ned, what do you know about Hadrian?" Jon asked carefully.

"That he is your bastard son, who you retrieved from Lord Velaryon after the Rebellion," Ned said confused by the question.

"Ned, do you know of any other Arryn who had a child during the rebellion?" Jon asked hoping Ned would understand.

"Your sister did, didn't she?" Ned asked still very confused.

"She did, and do you recall what she named her son?" Jon asked as a spark seemed to ignite in Ned's eyes.

"Oh, so Harry is your nephew, not son, but why are you hiding that fact?" Ned asked still slightly confused, but not as much as he had been before.

"Same reason why you are claiming your nephew as your bastard, because if the King ever learned of his true parentage he would be dead, like the loyalists on Dragonstone were once the Royal Fleet was assembled, though the two children of Rhaella managed to escape before the fleet arrived," Jon said causing Ned to glare at him before pinning him to the wall.

"What do you know about Jon, Lord Arryn, and speak the truth on how you discovered it or you may not live to see the Ironborn rebellion," Ned said coldly.

"At peace, my boy, I was told by Howland Reed when he came to the Vale almost dead, after being attacked by shadowcats, and he told me thinking he was going to die and so he needed to tell someone else that Jon Snow is actually Aegon the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, who were in fact in love. No one else knows, or will ever know from me." Jon said and sighed when Ned released him.

"The one other person who was there where Lyanna died told you. But why would you be afraid of Robert discovering Harry's true identity, who was his father?" Ned asked still slightly confused.

"The greater question is who were his grandparents, his grandmother was Robert's aunt who died North of the Wall after having his father. His grandfather and his grandfather's parents died at Summerhall his great grandmother being the last person who escaped the hall before its collapse, though she died days later." Jon said cryptically.

"You are not going to tell me straight up are you?" Ned said glaring at Jon.

"I will tell you who his father was, but not his grandparents. His father was James the Potter of James of the Wilds." Jon said simply.

"I truly hate you, you know that right, father?" Ned asked irritably.

"I know, but that is what you get from being raised by me. To answer your initial question, Harry can go with you and your sons if he so chooses." Jon said as they exited the room.

Nine months later the Riverrun.

"Welcome back my Lord, how did the siege go?" Catelyn asked seeing Ned and Jon walking into the council chambers of the Riverrun.

"Rather well, my love, though you may hate me," Ned said sheepishly.

"So help the Father, if you brought another bastard child home I will throw it into the Trident," Catelyn said coldly.

"No, he instead got a Ward as a means of insurance of the Greyjoys not coming against us to war again," Jon said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Catelyn asked glaring at Jon.

"Well, when we managed to topple one of the main walls of the Fortress of the Pyke Balon surrendered and as insurance, he offered his sole remaining son to one of the Lords of Westeros to take as a ward, as a means to make sure that he will not wage war against us again," Jon said with a smirk as Ned looked at the ground.

"And pray, tell me how we managed to be given the Ward?" Catelyn asked glaring at Ned.

"Well being that it was Stark men who toppled the tower that killed his previous heir, Maron, I felt obligated to make sure that his men do not attack us as revenge," Ned said slowly.

"Fine, but do not expect him to be treated like family, what is his name and how old is he?" Catelyn asked coldly.

"His name is Theon and he is the same age as Rob and Jon," Ned said carefully.

"Very well, I think that he could serve under the Septon and become a Septon," Catelyn said with a smile.

"My Lord, you came home, how was your journey, good for you I hope." A woman who looked similar to Catelyn but having a longer face said walking in a baby sucking on her breast.

"It was well beloved Lysa, is this our new son?" Jon asked lovingly.

"Yes, this is Robert, or Robin to distinguish him from the King and his cousin," Lysa said before seeing Harry.

"Well since you mentioned Rob, where is he?" Catelyn asked before Rob and Jon Snow ran in with a boy she did not recognize following behind them slowly.

"Here, mother, the battles were epic. Father cut off like three hundred men heads." Rob said excitedly.

"And who is your friend?" Catelyn asked crouching down and pulling Rob into a hug.

"Oh Harry, I thought you already knew him, he is uncle Jon's son," Rob said confused by his mother's question.

"I think she means Theon, Rob," Ned said calmly.

"Oh, yeah that is Theon, he's a Greyjoy," Rob said dismissively.

"Ned, how did the boys behave?" Catelyn asked after giving Jon a very small hug before dismissing him.

"Very well, much better than I am sure King Robert and I did when we were their age," Ned said kindly.

"Catelyn how do you handle having your Husband's bastard around your children, I mean being filth and all. I personally plan to send my husband's bastard to Essos so he doesn't contaminate my son with his bastard air." Lysa said causing Jon to spin to face her.

"You plan to do WHAT to my son?!" Jon roared causing Robin to start crying.

"Send the bastard to Essos, maybe there he will become a whore like his mother surely was. I am sure he would be good at it." Lysa said as she began to sooth Robin.

"Lysa, that is my son you are talking about, my blood, who even gave you such an idea as to send my son away?" Jon asked angrily.

"I was planning on just leaving him on the street or throw him out the moon door, but the queen told me that if I sent him to Essos he could perhaps make money to repay us for taking care of him," Lysa said acting like it was no big deal.

"Lord Arryn, I have an idea, that Catelyn may not like, but I will bring it up anyway, why don't I repay the favor of yours of having me as your squire by taking your son as my squire, and then maybe in a few years he can join the nights watch," Ned said hoping to stop Jon from exploding again.

"For once Ned, I actually agree with you, the few times I have been around Harry he is quite well mannered and he seems to get along well with Rob and Jon, so as long as he does not bring me any dishonor, I have no problems with him returning with us when we go North," Catelyn said kindly.

"Wait really?" Ned said in shock.

"While I normally am not fond of strays, Harry I am okay with, just don't make me regret this," Catelyn said simply.

"Thank you Lady Stark, I will do everything in my power to bring honor to the Stark and Arryn Banners," Harry said bowing before Catelyn and kissing her hand.

"Lord Arryn, where exactly did he come from because I want to send Rob and Jon there so they can learn some better manners," Catelyn said shocked by the display.

"Well even though I was not originally going to agree to this I can see Harry is okay with the agreement, so I will not contest it. Be aware though that Jamie Lannister might get mad as he was talking about maybe taking Harry as his squire." Jon said with a smile.

"Wait, when did the Queen's brother say that?" Lysa asked with disbelief.

"During one of the small council meetings, he and his brother are both quite fond of Harry," Jon said coldly.

"So is that where he learned manors was in Kings Landing?" Catelyn asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, I spent a good amount of time with the Princess because Prince Joffery wanted nothing to do with me, which I did not mind he seemed like an incest born baboon to me and is too spoiled," Harry said with a smile until Lysa smacked him upside the head.

"How dare you speak like that about our prince, I am sure if King Robert heard you he would have you killed," Lysa said angrily.

"Maybe, maybe not, I have gone hunting with King Robert before and he seemed to be a good guy. He said I reminded him a lot of an old friend of his, who he can't remember the name of, but that he thought of as an older brother." Harry said with a shrug.

"When did the bastard go hunting with the King and how was I not made aware?" Lysa asked angrily.

"A few of the times when you went with the Queen to Casterly Rock," Jon said with a grin.

"Well, when we return to Kings Landing I am telling the queen," Lysa said matter-of-factly.

"Very well, she will probably more upset that he is gone to the North then finding out Robert took him hunting because Joffery didn't want to," Jon said causing Ned to look at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Ned asked.

"Well aside from Prince Joffery, Lord Baelish, and Lysa, almost everyone else in Kings landing likes Harry. That is why he was able to disarm the Ironborn who managed to board our ship and attempt to kill one of us when we were heading back." Jon said with a smile.

"You lie, the queen hates him, why else do you think she suggested I send him to Essos?" Lysa asked angrily.

"Maybe so he could learn to be a prostitute she could pay when he was a bit older," Jon said with a smirk as Lysa got even more angry.

"You dare insult the queen by saying she uses whore, she is as loyal to the king as he is to her," Lysa said irritably.

"So not all that loyal, at least if Robert is as bad as he was when he was younger," Ned said with a grin.

"Worse, he's worse then he was before or during the rebellion," Jon said rolling his eyes.

"You are insulting the King and making false accusations," Lysa said as Robin started to scream.

"Sister, even I know that King Robert was not the model of fidelity before becoming the king, because I have talked to some of the many women he has slept with, and while it is a general consensus that he is a good lover, they also know he is very open in who he sleeps with," Catelyn said causing Lysa to glare at her.

"And on that note, we shall get going, give punch Robert for me when you see him," Ned said as Jon gave him a look of please don't leave me with my crazy wife.


End file.
